Lady of My Heart
by DoccubusGirl5eva
Summary: Little Charlotte has joined the world but can Bo, Lauren, and their family keep the dangerous forces from taking their little girl?
1. Chapter 1

It has been about a month since Charlotte was born and there had been no incidents, except Bo and Kenzi beating the living hell out of Lochlyn. They put him in the hospital for a week. Bo found out the only reason he put the hit out on her is to have me and Charlotte to himself. He had never had. family and would take it no matter who he hurt, but when he knew that he didn't stand a chance he backed down. In the end he still got hurt by a very angry succubus. Hale was elected as the new ash and was making a few changes in how the light and dark were communicating with each other. He also made a new contract for Bo and it that was a lot better than the old one. I only worked on weekdays from eight to five, giving me more time with Charlotte and Bo. Kenzi had started dating Hale and from what I could tell it was going great. She was babysitting Charlotte as long as we paid her with vodka and pizza. Bo was able to use the light resources without having to join their side. Bo was looking for a house for us to settle into and being a wonderful mother to Charlotte. She had made a spare room at the crack shack into a wonderful baby room. I had decided continued my research for the Fae, my powers were just about fully developed and under control and my love for Bo continued to grow stronger each day. I couldn't imagine my life getting any better.

"Babe where's Charlotte?"

"She's laying on my chest asleep." Bo says. I could hear the smile in her voice. "She looks just like you when she sleeps."

I smile, "I wish I could be there. I miss you two immensely."

"I know sweetheart, we miss you too."

"How was your day?." I ask. Kenzi had insisted on us following tradition and not seeing each other twenty-four hours before the wedding but made it two days just in case. Neither of us wanted to but we agreed. Charlotte would spend her nights with me and her days with Bo, Kenzi made sure we wouldn't see each other and it was getting to me.

"It was okay. While Charlotte was with you, Kenzi had me all over town looking for flowers and candles. Then, we went to talk to Trick about how the ceremony is supposed to go according to tradition. And Kenzi gave me a lecture on how I can't sneek out to see you." Bo says sadly.

"Sounds like a busy day." I giggle. "When is Kenzi coming back?"

"I don't know, she should be back in a bit. Why?"

I smirk, "Just wondering."

"Oh," she says. "I have a surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?" I ask excitedly.

Bo laughs, "It's a surprise I can't tell you Lo."

"Oh, right." I sigh. "Can you give me a hint?"

"Sure, it's something new and involves me." she says.

"Well that doesn't make any sense." I pout.

"You know I'm sure you're pouty right now and the image of that cute little face makes me want to kiss you. I've wanted to kiss you since before our last kiss was finished."

I smile widely, "Well you get me all to yourself after the ceremony."

"Im looking forward to it. I wrote vows for you." she laughs nervously. "They're not much but ya know, I had to give it a try."

I chuckle, "Im probably going to cry like Charlotte when Kenzi yells."

"And I'll wipe away your tears." she says sweetly.

"I am so lucky to have you Bo. Sometimes I can't believe that you're even real, that I don't deserve you."

"Babe, you're what makes me real."

"And you for me ." I say.

"Babe?" Bo says.

"Yeah honey?"

"I can't wait to marry you."

"Well you're going to have to wait." I say smiling widely.

"What? Why?" Bo asks panic in her voice.

I chuckle, "Because I'll marry you before you marry me."

"Lauren don't do that to me!" she shrieks. "I thought you were going to back out on me."

I laugh, "Awe don't be upset babe. Im not going anywhere."

She sighs. "Im gonna get you tomorrow."

"Not if I get you first." I giggle.

There was a pause, "God I wish I was there. I don't like this." she says sadly.

"BoBo that better not be Lauren and there better not have been any phone sex!" I hear Kenzi yell in the background.

"Sorry baby, mom is home and if she catches me on the phone I'm dead." she chuckles.

"Well we can't have that. See you tomorrow ."

"I'll be the one in the white dress." Bo hangs up the phone and I already miss the sound of her voice. I took this time to actually get some sleep in before my nerves got the best of me. I missed Bo and I missed Charlotte. Tomorrow I would be officially married to the love of my life and I drift off to sleep with dreams of my life to come.

**Bo**

Quietly walk downstairs and lay Charlotte in her crib, "Goodnight pumpkin." I kiss her head and turn on her nightlight before walking out into the living room. "Kenz," I whisper. "Kenzi wake up." I smack her leg.

She shoots up, "The flowers go over there!"

I smile, "I need to go and talk to Trick, Charlotte is asleep in her crib and I fed her already."

"This better not be to go see Lauren." she points.

"Kenzi it's like two in the morning I doubt she's even awake." I say casually.

"Alright, but I'm not coming because I'm tired as hell and that baby chair Hale got you guys is comfortable as cloud." she gets up sliding her feet into Charlotte's room. "If you're not back by sunrise I swear to Fae I will kick your ass."

I put my hands up. "Alright Kenzi damn. If she wakes up..."

"Yeah yeah warm the bottle in the fridge, change her then put her back to sleep." she rolls her eyes in annoyance. "I got this BoBo. Now go talk to Trick."

I hurry to my car smiling, I wasn't going to talk to Trick, I needed to see Lauren. She's been gone for two days and I haven't slept well at all. I know it's bad luck but I had to see her.

* * *

Pulling up to Lauren's apartment complex I exit the car and take two steps at a time up to her door. I remember the extra key above the doorframe, "Thank you Lauren." I quietly sneak into Lauren's apartment and take off my shoes. Lauren isn't on the couch so my guess is that she's upstairs.

Walking up the stairs I could tell Lauren's lamp was on, she always fell asleep with that on. I open her door slowly not making a sound, Lauren was curled up in a ball over her blankets in one of my big t-shirts that I had left here. No matter what Lauren was doing or wearing she was stunning.

Crawling into the bed behind Lauren, I wrap my arm around her and she flips me over. I giggle, "Babe it's me."

She breaks into a large smile, "Bo!" she squeals wrapping her arms around my neck. "How'd you sneak out? I thought mom had a tight leash on you."

I scoff, "I told her I was going to talk to Trick, which I'm sure she's called to check up on." I give Lauren a quick peck on the cheek. "And I'm probably so grounded."

"Well," Lauren says moving to my ear and whispers. "why don't you break a few more rules while you're here?"

I shiver and flip Lauren over, "Oh I intend to ."

**Kenzi**

"Char where is your succubus mother?" I coo at my niece. "We are supposed to get married today." I pick up phone and call Bo, no answer. I leave her another voicemail. "Dammit Bo if you don't get your ass back here I swear you'll have a mad Russian on your ass."

I put Charlotte into her highchair and dial Bo again. "Hello?" she says hoarsely.

"Hey there. How's the doc?" I ask sarcastically.

"Kenzi?" she asks. "Awe shit. Is it already morning?"

"Yeah. It is."

"Im sorry Kenz. I haven't slept since you sent Lauren away. I needed to come here." she says pleadingly.

"No excuses. I'll be there in twenty minutes with Char. You better be showered and cleaned by the time I get there or so help me." I hang up the phone. Since Charlotte was born I had been planning the BoBo LoLo wedding and I only asked them to stay away from each other for two days. I am under a lot of stress with this wedding and all. I love Bo and Lauren but it's hard making sure both of them are pleased. They are so opposite.

Hale walks in, "Hey babe." he says walking over and kissing my cheek.

"Hey." I say flatly. "The succubus is at the doc's house, I need to go get her, and I haven't fed Charlotte yet."

"Anything I can do Lil Mama?"

"Awe you're sweet." I say cupping his cheek. "Actually yes. Take me and Char to go pick up her mother please. We have stuff to do."

"Alright lets go."

**Lauren**

"Baby wake up." I could feel Bo shaking me lightly. "Babe."

"Ugh honey I'm tired." I groan.

"Kenzi is on her way. It's morning. Im not supposed to be here." she says panicked.

I shoot up. "Shit. Well why aren't you in the shower and getting dressed?"

"I wanted you to join me." she says kissing my shoulder.

"You know Kenzi will probably be here ten minutes earlier than what she told you?" I chuckle. "I don't think that would be a good idea considering what we do in the shower."

Bo pouts, "Fine, I'll just shower by myself." she gets out of the bed and stretches.

"You know actually," I smirk looking over Bo's perfect body, "I might just join you."

"Yay!" Bo bounces up and down slightly making her breast bounce with her before she runs out of my room and into my bathroom. "Hurry up Lewis she'll be here soon."

"Im coming, I'm coming." I laugh getting out of the bed and into the bathroom. Today was the day, and for a week Kenzi has agreed to take care of Charlotte while we go on our honeymoon, for a impeccable amount of booze and food. My life was finally starting.

**Bo**

I hurry out of the shower and put my clothes on before running downstairs, hair still in a towel, to fix some breakfast. Kenzi was going to kill me.

"Bo honey, would you tell what you think of this?" Lauren says running down the stairs after me in a rob.

I chuckle and toss my towel on the couch, "Babe I've seen that rob a thousand times."

She pushes me, "Not the rob. What's under it."

I raise an eyebrow in excitement, "Do tell doctor."

She smirks and opens her rob. "How's this?"

My mouth falls open and I lean against the island in the kitchen. Lauren was in a lace red matching pantie set. It had black stockings and a black gadder to match. I knew Lauren looked good in red but I never imagined she would look this good. "Wow." I say hoarsely, "Um, when, when did you pick that up?"

She walks slowly over to me, "When you took me shopping."

Lauren gets closer to me and I try and get away but I just end up against another counter top. "Lo, what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing just a pre-honeymoon surprise." she says.

I hop up on the counter top laughing, "Lo, stop hunting me."

Lauren dropped her rob and spread my legs, "Do you like it?" she asks sweetly, hands traveling up my thighs.

I let out a shaky sigh, "I think if I liked it anymore I think I would rip it off of you."

She pulls me off of the counter and turns around leaning into me, "I think I could arrange that."

I put my hands on Lauren's waist and she starts to move her hips from side to side. My mouth is watering and my excitement is through the roof. "Lauren," I say dazed.

"Yes?" she says low turning her head to kiss my neck.

It's getting harder to concentrate. "We can't do this right now babe." I say trying to get away.

"Why not?" she asks rotating her ass on me. "Don't you want to?"

"Um, it's um, not that I don't want to, it's just um, " she takes my hands and makes them travel down her body.

"It's just what?" she says with a sigh.

"Kenzi." I whisper hoarsely watching Lauren's every move.

"She won't be here for another ten minutes." Lauren takes a few steps away from me and goes to sit on the island. "Im all yours honey."

Her eyes flash, I'm so close to losing it. "She has Charlotte with her, and probably Hale. What if they walked in?"

Lauren shrugs and smirks, "The guest room isn't occupied." She pulls me to her and kisses me, melting into my mouth. I put my hands into her hair pulling her closer to me and just as I was about to give in my phone rings. It's Kenzi. "Don't answer it." Lauren says spreading her legs. "Me. Or the phone?"

My eyes flash momentarily. "I have to Lo."

"No you don't." she hops off the counter. "Either you take me now, or I will get you at the ceremony when you least expect it."

My phone stops ringing and then starts again, "I'll take my chances for later."

She shrugs and goes to pick up her rob. "Let the games begin then." she goes upstairs.

I answer the phone, "Yes mother?"

"Im outside the door. The spare key isn't here and I'm betting you used it."

"Kenz."

"Just come open the door." she hangs up.

To say I was the one getting married Kenzi was acting like a bridezilla.

I open the door, "Hey Kenz."

She shoves Charlotte in my arms, "Here. Where's the doc?"

I point, "Upstairs."

"Good, Hale sweetness can you take this lovely lady home and drop Charlotte off at Papa Tricks?" she asks sweetly.

"Sure Lil Mama." he looks at me apologetically as Kenzi runs up the stairs to Lauren's bedroom.

"It's fine Hale." I say and hold Charlotte up. "Isn't it pumpkin? Kenzi's just being a great big meany huh?" I kiss her all over. "Wanna go spend the day with Papa Trick?" her eyes flicker. "Alright babydoll." I smile up at Hale. "Lets go before she comes back downstairs and sets me on fire."

**Lauren**

"Doc are you dressed?" Kenzi says peaking her head into my bedroom.

"Sadly yes." I scoff. "What Kenzi?"

She walks in a shuts the door, "I would say I'm sorry doc but I'm not. Now," she says taking my dress out of the closet and tossing it at me. "get all of your stuff you're gonna need. We gots to get to the venue and get you and Bo in your bridal rooms. The ceremony is in four hours."

"Oh thanks Kenzi you just brought all my nerves back." I had been doing a pretty good job staying calm about the wedding but the realization that it was so close had spiked my anxieties.

She shrugs, "Well if you're nervous now wait until you have to walk down that isle." I let out a huff. "Now get those hot buns movin and get downstairs."

I pack up all of the things I needed into a travel bag and go to meet Kenzi downstairs,"Kenzi did you ever get a hold of Kate?"

As usual Kenzi was face first in my fidge, "Um yeah but she wasn't ever in the office, her assistant said she gave her the message so it's a fifty fifty chance that she'll come."

"Oh okay." I frown slightly.

"Im sorry doc I really tried." she walks over to me and pats my shoulder.

I smile, "Its okay Kenzi. Thanks for trying."

"No problem hotpants. Now lets get this show on the road you have three hours forty-four minutes and twenty three seconds until the ceremony."

I walk to the door, "Kenzi please don't do that the rest of the morning unless you want Lo guts all over the place."

She walks past me, "Sorry doc."

**Bo**

Hale drives Charlotte and I to the crack shack to get my dress and the things I needed for the wedding. After I got all I my belongings together we drove to the Dal to get the rings.

"Hey Trick." I greet my grandfather.

"How are my two favorite girls?" he smiles.

I give Charlotte a kiss, "We're good. Kenzi almost murdered me."

"Is that why she called me making sure you were here last night?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Um, yeah."

"Lauren's?" he asks.

I smile, "Yeah. Im sorry I just had to."

He chuckles, "It's okay Bo I understand."

"Too bad Kenzi doesn't seem to."

Trick motions for me to give him Charlotte. "Give her to me and you can go in the back and see the surprise I got you."

I hand my little girl to him, "The rings?"

"No not the rings. Kenzi came and got those earlier this morning." he kisses Charlotte's face. "Hello my love."

I smile at the site of Trick and Charlotte. I imagined him this way when it came to babies. "Don't smother her in too much affection." I say with a laugh heading to the stairs.

The lair was pitch black, which was strange because Trick never put out the fireplace. I search for the room absently with my hand a graze over a lamp and turn it on lighting up the room. On the mantel there was a card and around the room were flowers and congratulation flyers. I smile to myself, it looked like a party.

I walk to the mantel and pick up the card to read it.

"Dear Bo,  
This was your grandmother's when we got married and I hope that it will be more useful to you than it was to her. It holds powers you couldn't believe and if you let it, it will get you out of trouble safely.

With all my love, Trick."

I sit the note back down on the mantel and look around the room, there was a box with my name on it. I walk to the desk the box was resting on and open it. In the box was a emerald necklace, it was classic but modern and shimmered in the light. The chain it hung on was silver and the emerald was a goldish brown, it would make my dress really pop. Under the necklace was another small note.

"Isabeu, my darling granddaughter, I can't wait to meet you and watch you grow into a beautiful woman. I love you with all of my being and I haven't even met you yet. It's silly of me but I love you and I'm waiting for your arrival.

with my love,  
Isabeu Fitzpatrick"

"It's from her." I whisper to myself holding the note to my chest. I turn around to run upstairs to tell Trick but he is already standing at the bottom of the stairs with Charlotte. "She gave this to me?" I ask tears welling in my eyes.

Trick smiles weakly, "I didn't know she did until after you were gone and she had past on. I figured now was as great a time as any to give it to you."

I walk to to Trick and kiss his forehead, "Thanks gramps, this really means a lot to me."

Charlotte coos, "It's my pleasure to give it to you Bo, you're a lot like her you know? In more ways than I could ever say."

I look at the emerald in my hand, "Well I'm glad you gave it to me, I'm gonna wear it today and forever."

"That's what she would have wanted." he says with a smile and Kenzi comes running down the stairs.

"Okay BoBo, LoLo is at the place and in her room." she looks around. "Woah what happened in here?"

I hold up the necklace and smile widely, "A wedding gift from Trick and my Grandmother. I thought we were meeting you there?"

Kenzi smiles, "That'll be a nice touch to your dress Bo. And you were taking you precious succutime so I decided to come to you."

I laugh, "Sorry Kenz, Trick surprised me with all of this."

"Well, lets get goin!" She claps and takes Charlotte from Trick holding her in the air, "Are you ready flower girl? Hmm?" she brings Charlotte down to her face and smothers her with kisses. "You're gonna be the most beautiful one there. Well besides me."

I chuckle and walk over to Kenzi and Charlotte, "How's that sound pumpkin? You gonna throw some flowers for me and Mama Lo?" her eyes flash and she giggles. "I know you will." I kiss her all over her face. "Alright Kenz give her to Trick, we have to go and get ready."

"Alright gotta say adios cutie pie." Kenzi says kissing her another time before handing her to Trick.

"Goodbye my angel." I bend down and kiss her forehead. "and this is for you." I pull out a flower crown and place it on her head. "A flower crown for a flower girl." She giggles and puts her hand over my lips and I kiss her little fingers. "I'll see you two in a hour?" I ask Trick.

"I just have to get dressed and I'll be there." he says.

I turn to Kenzi and make my way out of the Dal, "Okay lets do this."

**Lauren**

There was a knock at my bridal room door, I knew it wasn't Kenzi because she doesn't knock. She sticks her head into the room and makes sure the coast is clear. "Who is it?"

There's a pause, "It's Kate."

My eyes widen and I walk over to the door opening it, "Kate?"

She smiles, "Hey Lewy!"

I grab her into a big embrace, "Katey girl I thought you wouldn't show up."

She leans away, "Well your friend Kenzi called my office only a hundred times, I figured the least I could do was drop in before I head out of town."

"Well I'm glad you did, please come in." I step out of the door and let her in. Kate was still stunning, she was no Bo, but she was attractive. She was the same height as me, long brown hair, crystal green eyes, and a figure of a supermodel. "How have you been?" I ask motioning for her to sit on the couch.

She puts some hair behind her ear, "Ya know the usual, married, kids, and keeping my business going."

I smile, "You got married? Kate the Great married?"

She chuckles, "Well I was out partying, you know doing the usual, and this guy keeps sending drinks to me. So I give a little smile and a little wink and we walks over to me. We have a good conversation, have a few dates, and after four years of dating he proposed." she shrugs.

I get up and pour us a glass of wine, "Wow, he must be some guy to snatch you up."

"He's no you Lewy." she says as I hand her the glass.

I chuckle, "I'm sure he's all that and more. No one could ever get you. Even the guys in Europe couldn't get you."

She laughs nervously and runs her finger on the rim of her glass before taking a sip, "Lewy can we talk seriously for a minute?"

I sit next to her, "Sure anything."

Kate sighs, I could sense where this was going but had to be sure, "All those years of you and me being so close and spending all those nights together, I became so attached to you." she pauses. "And when we got separated after high school I buried myself in drinks and guys and just about anything to get you out of my head, but you see that never happened." she scoots closer to me and takes my hand, I stiffen slightly. "I know it's your wedding day but I have to tell you that I love you Lauren Lewis. Ever since I came back from Europe I have been searching like a mad man for you. I wanted it to be me you'd say you loved and kiss and make that pouty face when you don't get what you want. I wanted it to be me to hold you at night, and roll my eyes at your geek outs." she looks at my hands and sighs heavily,"but it's not. You love him, and I know I can't do anything about it. I just want to know one thing, could we have had a chance?"

I sigh heavily and pull my hand away from Kate's and stand, "Kate, I don't know, I think at one point in our friendship I did love you but any time I tried to tell you you'd laugh and call me silly." I shrug. "So I just moved on."

She sighs, "It's not too late Lewy, we can get out of here and you can leave him." she stands up taking my hands, "I could treat you so much better Lewy. I could love you so much harder. I could give you the family you deserve."

I take a step away and remove my hands from hers, "Katey."

"Let me Lauren." she says grabbing my face and kisses me. I push her away immediately.

"Stop Kate." I say firmly. "The person I'm marrying isn't somebody that I can just throw away for an old love. I understand that you may have feelings for me, but this isn't going to happen." I sigh, "Im not marring a man I'm marrying a woman." I pull out a picture of Bo and I at the Crack Shack that Kenzi had took while we weren't paying attention. "She is the love of my life, we have a child together. A beautiful little girl and I can't imagine my life without them ever. I'm glad that your life is doing well and that you've found happiness but if your motives were to come and convince me to leave my wife and family you haven't done anything but make me lose respect for you."

"And any trust from us that you were hoping to get." Kenzi says from the doorway with Bo.

"Bo." I say with a sigh.

She walks over to me, she was dressed in a white rob and I could tell nothing underneath. "Lo who's this?"

I take her hand, "This is Kate. My high school best friend."

Bo gives Kate the back the fuck off look but Kate doesn't falter. "Nice to meet you." Kate holds out her hand.

"I wish I could say the same." Bo scoffs. "Im going to tell you this just how I had to tell a few other people," Bo lets go of my hand and takes a few steps towards Kate, stepping into her personal space, "this is my family, I protect what's mine and I also fight for what's mine. I understand that you want to rekindle a flame that used to be but Lauren is mine. You got that sweety? She doesn't want to be with you and I sure as hell don't want you to be here." I could see her anger rising.

I place my hand on her shoulder, "Babe."

She glances at me and steps back to my side, "Now, if you know what's good for you I suggest you get out of this building and don't come back unless you want Kenzi here all over your little ass."

Kate looks at me then at Bo, "I didn't mean any harm."

Kenzi scoffs, "You were ready for LoLo to drop everything and and run away with you."

"It's not that it's just,"

Bo stops her, "It's nothing. Just leave and we won't have any problems as I said before." she wraps her arm around my waist.

Kate looks at me again, "I think you should go Kate." I say and motion towards the door.

"Lauren I..."

"Get out of here." Kenzi says in annoyance.

"Oh and one more thing," Bo says as Kate makes her way to the door. "I don't roll my eyes at her geek outs." she waves her hand. "Now you can go."

Kate looks at me one more time and then leaves. Kenzi leaves after her leaving Bo and I alone.

I turn to Bo, "Im sorry. I thought she wouldn't show up."

She smiles tightly, "Pretty little thing." she says looking down at the floor.

"She's no you." I say running a hand through her hair.

"I understand why she tried. I would too if I was in her shoes." Bo says.

"Well you're the one who gets me for forever and then some." I say stroking her cheek. "I wouldn't dream of being with anyone else."

Bo smiles slightly. "You could if you wanted to. I mean I know it would probably be easier than my crazy life."

I make Bo look at me, "You stop that. You are my life, don't you understand that? You're everything I've ever wanted in anything that I've ever pursued. I would not be standing here ready to just pack up everything and get out of here with you and the family that we've made together unless I really wanted you." I pull her body closer to mine. "I want YOU. Not the succubus. Not the stubborn woman that makes me crazy, and not the great sex. I just want YOU. Only YOU. All of YOU. What do I have to do to make you see that?"

Bo smiles, "Marry me?"

I kiss her lightly, "I already am."

She puts her hand behind neck and pulls me to her,kissing me softly, making my hairs stand up on end. "Yo bitches." Kenzi yells walking into the room. "Really you two? You had all night to get this out of your system." she walks over and splits us up. "I got rid of miss homerecker," she pokes the tip of Bo's nose, "and succubus needs to go to her room and I'll be in there after I help LoLo into her dress."

Bo kisses me again before reluctantly leaving, "I love you." I say lightly.

"See you in a bit." she smiles before closing the door.

"Okay doc," Kenzi says unzipping my dress bag. "lets get this show on the road, come on more hour."

I cringe slightly, "And there goes my nerves. Kenzi I'm about to get married."

She holds out the dress for me to step into. "And you're gonna set the room on fire."

I step into the dress and Kenzi zips it then adjusts it slightly, "Thank you Kenzi, for putting all of this together and taking care of Charlotte. I know how stressed you've been."

She turns me to face her sizing my up, "It's all good hotpants, anything for my best ladies." she takes a pair of scissors and cuts a stray string. "Now you know what to do with your hair right?"

I smile and nod, "Yes Kenzi. Tight ponytail, leave my side bangs, curl the ponytail and the bangs."

"Then takes the ponytail down, spray lightly with oil sheen and shake like a salt shaka." she smiles and kisses my cheek. "Now I gotta go help succubum. I'll see you at the end of the isle."

Kenzi walks to the door, "Hey Kenzi." I yell after her and she turns to me. "Lurve you."

She puts her hand over her heart, "Lurve you too doc."

**Bo**

I hear someone walk in my room, "Kenz I'm freaking out here. I don't know what to do."

"Calm down pumpkin everything's gonna be fine."

"Great." I throw my arms up in frustration. "Mom what are you doing here?"

She cringes, "Im hurt enough that you wouldn't invite me and even more hurt now that you don't want me here." she folds her arms over her chest. "I'm still your mother you know."

"Actually I already have a mother, her name is Mary, she sang me to sleep when I had nightmares and makes the best apple strudels." I snap.

"Wow. I think I deserved that."

"What are you doing here Mom?" I sigh. "This is my big day I don't need any incidents."

"Im not here to cause any trouble. I just want to see you, possibly walk you down the isle yes?" she asks hopefully.

"Actually Trick is walking me down the isle."

"Well can I at least stay until the reception? I've always wanted to see you in a wedding gown." she scoffs. "Just not in real life."

"Okay I don't need this right now." I push her towards the door. "I have a wedding to get ready for and nerves to simmer down so can you make like ghost and dissapear."

"If that's what you want." she shrugs.

"You can stay but don't go near my daughter, my wife, or my sister." I warn. "Unless you want trouble on your hands."

"I will behave myself." she promises. "On my blood oath."

"Okay good now go." I open the door and motion for her to leave and Kenzi pops up.

"What are you doing here?" she looks at me panicked. "Bo what is she doing here?"

I sigh and grab her arm, "I'll tell you when I'm not a nerves reck." I look at my mother. "See ya later mom."

Kenzi shuts the door, almost on my finger, "See you later? She is not staying is she?"

I close my eyes and walk over to my vanity, "Kenzi my stomach is in nots and I have thirty minutes to get ready can we please save this until a different time?"

She huffs, "Fine, wedding things now, mama drama later got it."

"Kenzi I'm about to be married." I say nervously.

She chuckles, "You know it's funny, hotpants said the same thing."

**Lauren**

"Breath Lauren." I think to myself. "Breath. It's only Bo. Sexy, incredibly loving Bo."

"Okay doc it's show time." Kenzi says turning to me. In spite of her having to get Bo and I ready, Kenzi had dressed herself in a sky blue dress that fit like a glove and pooled at her feet.

"Kenzi I don't know if I can do this." I say breathing heavy. "I just don't know."

She shoots the death stare at me, "You listen here Lewis, that's not some stranger you're about to marry. That's Bo, you're soulmate, you daughter's mother. It's just you and her getting married out there. Nobody else just you two. So zone everyone else out and focus on Bo. Got it?"

I take a long ragged breath and nod. "Okay."

"I gotta go to my spot, Hale is walking you down the isle."

Hale steps out of a hallway, "Ready doc?"

"As I'll ever be." I see shakily.

He holds out his arm for me to take, "Well lets get this show on the road."

The piano starts playing the traditional wedding song and the curtains open revealing a grand ballroom filled with people I had met. Most of the guest were friends of Bo's that I had met a few times. Then there was Trick, holding Charlotte in his lap, Dyson looking uncomfortable and bored, then there was Bo. She looked absolutely amazing. Her dress was everything she wanted to be and then some. Bo's dress was a silk like fabric that was so tight it looked like she couldn't sit down, it had about three sashes placed in just the right places to make it look more elegant. Her hair was slick back in a tight bun, just like she wanted, and at her neck hung a beautiful emerald necklace that brought out her eyes. She had never looked more beautiful.

"Slow down there doc," Hale whispers to me, "you don't want to burn the carpet do ya?"

I look up at him, "Sorry." I mouth and look back at Bo. It seemed like forever before I get in front of her but when I do I shed a few tears. My dream was coming true and my heart was about to burst with excitement and happiness. "Hi." I whisper.

Bo's eyes were watery and she smiled her widest smile, "Hi."

**Bo**

"Kenz, I don't know if I can do this without spilling my guts." I say smoothing out my dress for the hundredth time.

Kenzi pats my bare shoulders,"You'll be okay Bobolicious, just clear you're mind of everything but Lauren and marrying her okay? Nothing else matters but her...well and Charlotte."

I laugh, "She looked cute in that little stroller Kenzi. Just like Lauren." I smile to myself and take a few deep breathes. "Okay I'm ready."

Kemzo smiles big and hugs me tight, "Lurve you honey."

I start to tear up, "Lurve you too sweet cakes." she smacks my ass,

"Now go!"

"Breath Bo." I think to myself as Trick comes out to greet me.

"You look stunning." he says tearing slightly.

"Thanks Gramps." I smile. "Where's Charlotte? Please don't tell me you left her with my mother."

He chuckles, "She's sitting in Dyson's lap making him uncomfortable."

"I'd rather my mother." I whisper rolling my eyes.

"You ready?" he asks.

I take a deep breath trying to do what Kenzi told me, "As I'll ever be."

Trick holds out his hand and I take it, "Then lets get you married."

Trick and I walk into a beautiful ballroom that was decorated to the detail, Kenzi, I smile to my self. I had never seen anything that said Lauren and I more since we started dating. The altar was simple, covered in white roses and a few light blue and grey ones, it may seemed like coordination but I knew what it meant. I look around the room and see my friends and family sitting in the stands. I see me little girl staring at me like she knew exactly what was going on. Before I step on to the isle I go over to her and kiss her head. "You look pretty my love." her eyes flash. "Mama Lo will be out soon will you wave for mommy?" her eyes flash again and I kiss her nose. "That's my girl." Dyson adjusts Charlotte, "Hey Dyson." I say plainly.

"You look beautiful, as always." he says with a nod.

"Thanks." I smile tightly. "And thank you for holding her for me while I get my marriage on."

He chuckles, "It's the least I could do." I smooth some of Charlotte's hair, "She looks like you Bo."

I smile at him, "No. She looks like her mama. Right sweetheart?"

"Bo, Lauren is about to come out." Trick says tapping on my shoulder.

I kiss Charlotte one more time, "I'll see you after my love. Don't forget to wave for mommy."

I walk to my standing spot and clutch my bouquet tightly. I couldn't look at that doorway so I settled for watching Charlotte watch the doorway. She was going to be a wonderful little girl I just knew it. She's only one month and she can understand what we say and respond with her eyes, she looks more and more like Lauren every day.

I smile at the thought of Charlotte looking like her mother, then I hear the music and I look up. The curtains open slowly revealing an astonishingly beautiful Lauren. Her hair was in tight curls and her dress and form fitting on her upper half and the bottom was loose and flowy. She had never looked any better. I could see she was trying to rush to me and I chuckle to myself. I had to fight the urge to run to her, scoop her up, and run to the limo Kenzi had rented for us.

The closer Lauren gets the harder my heart starts to pound. I felt like I was going to explode when Lauren stepped up on to the isle and whispered, "Hi." nervously.

I smile so hard my cheeks hurt. "Hi."

We look where the pastor was supposed to be and Kenzi steps out and winks at us, "Welcome family and friends to the totally kick ass Bo Lo wedding." she looks at us and smiles. "I have watched these two flourish from awk tensions to bangin bits." I nudge her. "Sorry. I am proud to welcome Lauren and my niece Charlotte into our family. She has become a second best friend and also a mother. I have never seen anyone make a person as happy and she makes my BoBo, I didn't care for Lauren in the beginning but now I can say I love her very much." Lauren looks at Kenzi and smiles, "Now that I'm done stealing the spotlight, Bo and Lauren have written their own lurve notes for each other. BoBo?"

"Right." I clear my throat nervously and pull a small sheet of paper out of my bustier. "Lauren, from the day I met you I knew there was something special about you. Whether it be the way you wrinkle your forehead when you concentrate too hard or your totally nerdy geek outs, I knew that I loved you. You have brought so much light into my life," I sniffle. "you have taught me to love myself in all my flaws and you've made me open up my heart and mind to all possibilities." I wipe away a tear. "Our daughter looks so much like you sometimes it scares me." I giggle and sniffle again. "You may think that I'm too good to be true or that you don't deserve me but believe me when I say my heart is forever yours. I love you." I fold the note up and look up at Lauren who has a few tears falling. I reach my hand up and wipe them away.

Kenzi sniffles, "Okay LoLo your turn."

Lauren takes a deep breath in, "Bo, you are my heart and my soul, I don't think I would be the woman I am today without you. No matter what crazy crusades that we have been through they've only made us stronger." Lauren didn't need paper, she memorized her vows, "I love your sense of adventure and your noble heart. I love how you hum in your sleep and look at me like I'm the most beautiful thing you've ever seen." she wipes away a tear and sniffles, "You make me want to be everything that I'm not. You gave me a daughter that looks just like you and made my life all the more happier. No matter how we met you had me at hello and I'll never say goodbye."

I put a hand up to my mouth and sob softly. "Come on BoBo it's almost over." Kenzi whispers. I sniffle, wipe a few tears away, and take Lauren's hand again. "Okay now that those touchy feely words are out of the way it's time for the exchanging of the rings." She turns to Hale. "Would you be a doll and hand me the rings please?"

Hale smiles and retrieves the rings from his pocket. "There you are." he winks and hands them to Kenzi.

"Now," Kenzi says placing each ring in our hands. "Doc repeat after me, "I Lauren take you Bo as my sexy sexy succubus, I will shine your knives and explore your abilities for "scientific" reasons for all my years to come."

Lauren repeats what Kenzi says with a laugh and slips the ring onto my finger with shaky hands.

"Now BoBo, repeat after me," I nod looking into Lauren's hazel eyes. "I Bo take you Lauren as my sexy doctor lady to have and hold, I will always clean your stethoscope and undergo any crazy "test" you are conducting for the rest of my life."

I giggle and slid the ring on Lauren's left hand repeating what Kenzi said.

"By the power vested in me and this kick ass couple I pronounce you wife and wife. You may now suck face."

Lauren laughs lightly and wipes away some stray tears from my cheeks before bringing her lips to mine slowly. I grab her face between my hands and press my lips into hers. Lauren wraps her arms around my neck and I lift her up off the ground. "Okay okay don't bang bits in front of us." Kenzi says taping on my shoulder.

I sit Lauren down back on the floor and put my forehead to hers, "Hi ." she says with a smile.

"Hello ." I kiss her nose.

"Okay now lets got this reception started!" Kenzi yells into a mic.

Lauren and I walk down the isle to go into a different room while everybody throws rice at us. "You look absolutely stunning." I whisper in her ear.

"Me? Have you seen yourself in that dress?" she says eyes flickering slightly and then she looks around. "Do you think they're going to come and look for us right away?"

I smirk, "That depends what do you have planned ?"

Lauren puts her hands on my hips and pushes me into a small room and kicks the door closed,"Nothing much really." she says lifting up my dress, struggling slightly.

"We're doing this now?" I say with a giggle pulling up Lauren's dress with a lot more ease.

"I told you this morning. You were gonna get it." Lauren slams me into a wall my eyes flicker. Her hand finally gets up my dress and to my sex, "No panties?"

I sigh as she lightly circles my clit, "I didn't want lines on my dress."

"Oh I see." she says lowly.

I get my hand all the way up her dress and to her clit, she shivers. "No panties either I see."

She closes her eyes, "No I have some on, special ones."

"Is that so?" I say shuddering at Lauren's touch.

Lauren takes my mouth into hers and kisses me hard using her other hand to pull lightly at my hair. We both increase or speed and pressure and soon enough we come crashing down, and nothing less than loud.

I adjust mine and Lauren's dress and open the door taking Lauren's hand leading her out with me. "Well I feel a lot more relaxed." I say and kiss her shoulder.

She laughs, "I'll say."

I kiss her lips again briefly, "Come one lets go party."

Lauren and I walk into the reception room hand in hand and are immediately pulled into a corner by Kenzi, "I can see it all over your faces. Pervs."

I chuckle, "Sorry Kenz."

Lauren pushes against me, "No she's not." she laughs.

Kenzi covers her ears, "Okay gross don't wanna hear it!"

Lauren looks around the room, "Kenzi where is Charlotte I wanna see how cute she looks."

Kenzi looks around, "Um, there she is." she points. "Trick is showing her off to his friend over there."

I nudge Lauren, "Would you like me to go get her?"

She smiles, "Only if you let me come with you."

I kiss her cheek, "I wouldn't want anything else ."

Kenzi gags, "Oh my god someone call the dentist I have cavities from these two."

I chuckle, "I'll never be able to thank you enough Kenz. For making our special day so wonderful."

She pulls us into a hug, "Anything thing for my favorite mamas. Now go." she pushes us towards Trick.

I can see Lauren staring at me out the corner of my eye, "See anything you like ?"

She blushes, "A few things."

I squeeze her hand tightly as we approach Trick and Charlotte, "Hey gramps."

He turns around, "The women of the hour." he hands Charlotte to me, "Will this is my Granddaughter Bo and her new wife Lauren."

The man nods at us holding is hand out for us to shake, "It's nice to finally meet you. Fitzy here tells me a lot about you." I shake is hand and then he shakes Lauren's. "I must say, it was beautiful ceremony. Different but beautiful."

Lauren chuckles, "How do you two know each other?"

"Well Fitzy here took care of my mother when she was sick back in 1862 after she gave birth to me." he nudges Trick, "He's been a father figure to me ever since."

He smiles, "Will is a scientist for the Fae." Trick looks up at Lauren, "Lauren here is a doctor for the Fae."

Will smiles, "That's something. You wouldn't happen to be the doctor who cured that disease in the Congo would you?"

Lauren blushes lightly, "I would be that doctor."

Will starts to spill his guys on how much he loves her work and I turn my attention to Charlotte and Trick. "Hi honey did you have fun with Papa Trick?" she puts her hand on my face. "I like that crown on you. It brings out your eyes." I kiss her forehead. "She wasn't too much trouble was she Trick?"

"Actually Bo I wouldn't be surprised if she started talking and walking soon. She is a very smart young lady, just like her mothers." he smiles, "If you would excuse me I'm going to pry Will away from your wife."

I glance at Lauren and Will, "Good, I don't want to set her up with him."

Trick laughs, "Congratulations Bo."

I smile widely, "Thanks Trick." Charlotte taps my cheek to get my attention. "Yes my love?" she points to Lauren, "You want mama Lo?" Charlotte flashes her eyes and coos. "She'll be here in a second honey." Her little eyes go from me to Lauren a few times before she shrieks and cries. "Oh no Charlotte not now." I lay her head on my shoulder and rock her gently. "It's okay honey." Charlotte gets louder and smacks the side of my head. I hold her out in front of me. "Charlotte Elizabeth Lewis, you stop that right now." She quiets down for a minute before she gets loud again.

Kenzi comes running to my side, "What's wrong with Char?" she asks concerned.

I sigh and cradle Charlotte in my arms, "She wants Lauren."

Kenzi looks towards Lauren, "Why is she talking to strange haircut dude when she could be over here with sexy succubus chick?"

I chuckle still trying to calm Charlotte down, "He's a scientist and loves Lauren's work."

Kenzi nods, "Oh, the whole, boost my ego thing?"

"I wouldn't say she wants an ego boost." I sigh. "Just likes her nerdyness."

"Watch this," Kenzi says turning her back to me. "Oh my god Lauren how could you do that to us?"

"Oh no." I say. "Kenzi don't do that."

She waves me off. "Hotpants, I need you here right now for a super secret meeting."

Lauren excuses herself from Will and walks over to us, "Kenzi what are you doing?" Charlotte calms down when Lauren gets to us.

Kenzi smiles, "Am I interrupting your date doc?"

Lauren looks at her confused, "What are you talking about?"

Kenzi shifts her weight, "Well ya know your spawn is over here screaming her face off and you're boosting your ego."

Lauren looks at Charlotte and I, "I didn't hear her screaming Kenzi."

"Well there's her face, all red and teary." she motions towards Charlotte. "I think Mr.I-Love-Lauren can wait to boost you up some more."

Lauren raises an eyebrow looking slightly offended, "If you were over there Kenzi you would know that we were talking about Bo and Charlotte."

Kenzi looks at me then back at Lauren, "Oh, sorry doc."

She smiles and looks at me, "It's okay Kenzi." Kenzi steps to the side and Lauren walks to stand next to me. "Could I have a few minutes with my wife please?"

"Oh yeah sure thing hotpants." she pokes Charlotte's nose. "See you later Niecy girl."

"Sorry honey, you know how Kenzi gets."

She smiles widely and takes Charlotte into her arms, "It's okay. She's just over reacting."

"As always." I say with a smile. "Would you like to sit down ?"

She kisses Charlotte, "I would love to."

Lauren and I walk to an empty table in a corner of the room and she coos at Charlotte. "Hello my angel. How's my beautiful girl?" Charlotte's eyes flicker and she smiles a gummy smile. "You looked almost as beautiful as your mother." Lauren looks at me and winks.

I sit and watch Lauren play with Charlotte when this woman catches my eye. She looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Hey babe I'll be right back." I kiss the crown of her head and walk over to this stranger.

The woman was a little taller than me, she had wavy blonde hair a little past her shoulder, and this look of annoyance on her face. I didn't want to go and approach her but I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew her. "Hi." I say. "Not to sound rude or anything, but um, who are you?"

The woman rolls her eyes and shoves her hands into her pocket, "Im the Valkire that was supposed to take you to the Ordin. You're supposed to be dead." she holds out her hand. "I'm Tamsin."


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" I gasp. "What are you doing here? You couldn't wait until, oh I don't know, after my honey moon?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes, "Look, you weren't supposed to see me. I was supposed to come here observe then leave and come back in a week."

I scoff, "Why'd you have to come here anyways?"

Lauren walks over to me with Charlotte, "Hi, Im Lauren." she looks at me. "Who's this honey?"

I turn and look at Lauren, "This is, what's your name again."

Tamsin sighs and hold out her hand to Lauren who just stares, "Im Tamsin." she stuffs her hand back in her pocket. "Cute vomit rocket."

"Um, okay." Lauren says readjusting Charlotte. "It seems like you two don't know each other. Who are you?"

I sigh. "She's a Valkire."

Lauren gasps, "You mean the Ordin's warriors?"

"Yup those." Tamsin says.

"Why is she here?" she looks at me confused.

"Not in front of Charlotte." I search the room for Kenzi and wave her over. "Kenz can you take Charlotte? We have to talk about a few things."

Kenzi looks between all three of us and takes Charlotte, "No biggy. Who's blondie and how come I've never met her."

I sigh heavily, "It's a long story Kenzi I'll explain later."

"Alright be careful." she eyes Tamsin and takes Charlotte on the dance floor with her.

"Okay so can you explain to me why you're here and disturbing our wedding day?" Lauren asks folding her arms.

Tamsin rolls her eyes yet again, "Okay listen up because I'm not repeating this ever." she folds her arms across her chest. "The day that guy Derek shot you, you were supposed to die. I was waiting for you but then -Face over here had to bring you back, screwing up my order and causing me to be around until I don't know what happens."

"So you're here until one if us dies or something?" I ask not fully understanding.

She chuckles, "You wish I could bless you with my presence, no. Something going to happen but I'm not sure yet. I don't get my complete orders until it gets closer to the time I'm supposed to take the soul." Tamsin runs her hands through her hair.

"Are you here to take one of us now?" Lauren asks wrapping her arm around my waist pulling me close.

"No." Tamsin says flatly. "I'm not sure who I'm taking yet but it's either one of you or someone you love. Like I said before, I won't know until it gets closer to the time."

I shift uncomfortably, "So, um, you came to warn us?"

"Sort of." she nods. "I don't know when I'll have to fill the order so I suggest you get your freak on or whatever married couples do because when I get the call that's it for whoever it is."

"Wait so this can't be reversed?" Lauren asks brow furrowed.

Tamsin scoffs, "Hell if I know." she nods her head once, "Now if you don't mind I would like fuck out of here. Everybody is way too cheery for my taste." she waves her hand as she leaves, "Bye bitches."

I stand still staring where Tamsin had left, "Is it just me or is she a lot worse than Kenzi?"

Lauren was deep I'm thought, "Um yeah."

I sigh and wrap my arms around her waist, "Honey I'm as worried about this as you are but I need to try and continue enjoying our day." I kiss her forehead. "We can talk to Trick before we leave, okay?"

She sighs and nods, "I'll try."

"That's my girl." I smile.

"Bo?"

"Yes honey?"

"I love you." she says with a smile.

I rub my nose on hers, "I love you more."

"Yo bitches listen up!" Kenzi yells into the mic. "It's time for the first dance with the lady loves so get your ass off the dance floor."

"Looks like that's our cue huh?" I say taking Lauren's hand.

She takes it reluctantly, "Bo I'm a terrible dancer."

I chuckle, "You can stand on my feet."

She smiles, "Okay."

Kenzi chose Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran as our song. "I love you guys." Kenzi says softly into the mic as the song starts.

I bow and hold out my hand, "Could I have this dance malady?"

Lauren giggles and curtsies, "Yes you may." she says taking my hand.

I pull Lauren to me and lift her up on my feet. It hit me just how beautiful she actually looked. It made the breath catch in my throat and my heart quicken. This wonderful woman was officially mine and for a moment there is no one else I'm the room but us. "God Lauren you are beautiful." I whisper.

She blushes and looks down, "You don't look too bad yourself."

I move us around the dance floor swiftly. "Well thank you." My "dad" taught me to dance when I was younger so dancing was like breathing to me.

"Wow Bo you are a fantastic dancer." she says in awe as I twirl continuously around the room. "I didn't know you could dance."

I shrug, "It's just a thing I do sometimes."

Lauren lays her head on my shoulder and snuggles her face into my neck. "Im scared Bo." she says softly.

"I know honey me too." I rub her hair slowing down our movement. "It'll all be okay. We will figure something out."

"Together." she says and lightly kisses my neck.

"Always." I whisper and the song comes to a stop.

Lauren stepped down from my feet and I noticed that people were clapping. "I completely forgot about them." she giggles.

"You wanna get out of here?" I ask.

She smiles widely, "I am ready to leave. More than I can say but I think Kenzi would kills us."

I pout slightly, "True, okay lets go be the newly weds and party it up."

"As long as you dance with me." she smiles.

"I wouldn't dream of dancing with anyone else." I kiss her on the lips and we start to enjoy the rest of our evening. We would talk to Trick about that Tamsin woman and see if we could do anything to get the orders or whatever reversed later.

Lauren and I danced, we laughed, and we spent some time with Charlotte. My mother did as she said she would and only stayed until the reception. Trick's friend Will seemed to be getting along with everyone. Kenzi and Hale danced with each other, they were too cute for words. I was happy to see her happy.

It was time to cut the cake and Charlotte would start screaming if we tried to hand her to anyone else, so I held her as Lauren cut a piece for me. She held the cake up to my mouth, "Open wide." she winks.

"Pervert." I laugh before Lauren taps the cake on my nose before setting it down to laugh. "Is that how it's gonna be Lewis?" I laugh sticking my finger in the icing and smudging her nose with it.

Charlotte laughs and coos in my arms, "Do you want some too angel?" Lauren asks still giggling. "Here ya go." she says putting a little dot on her nose. Charlotte claps and smiles her gummy smile. "You're gonna need a bath later."

Kenzi comes over to me, "I want some icing too!" she says pouting.

I wipe some icing off of my nose and put it on Kenzi's, "There ya go Kenz."

"Hey you guys over here!" Hale says pulling out Kenzi's camera.

"Smile for the camera Charlotte." I say squeezing her cheek.

"1,2, say cake!"

"Cake!" we yell and Charlotte waves her arms everywhere.

"Calm down there niecey girl." Kenzi says kissing Charlotte's head. "You'll hurt mama Bo."

Charlotte puts her hands in her lap and intertwined her fingers with each other. "She is really smart." Lauren says in awe.

I lean over and kiss her cheek, "She gets it from her mother."

Lauren blushes and runs a hand down charlottes cheek, "Im serious. If she starts talking with us like she did before I'm going to be blown away."

"As long as she talk to me I ain't trippin hotpants." Kenzi says patting her shoulder. "Alright everybody, cake!"

Our guests rush behind us and we move over to a side table and sit. "Congratulations Lauren."

Lauren and I look up, "Mom?" she says in astonishment and I smile widely, "How, how did you get here?" she gets up to hug her tightly.

Her mother laughs and hugs her back, "Well your wife here called. I couldn't say no to her, she's very sweet."

Lauren looks at me and smiles widely taking my face in between her hands, "You amazing woman you." she says kissing me.

I put a hand over one of hers and pull away, "Your mother?"

She stands up slightly embarrassed, "Oh right."

"I got this for you two. It's a family antique and I figured it would serve you better than it would me." her mother hands Lauren a small box.

"Oh mom you didn't have to do that." Lauren says taking the box.

"I know but I wanted to." she says winking at me. "Go on. Open it."

Lauren looks at me and I nod at her. "Oh mom. These are beautiful." she takes the object out of the box and it's a silver baby rattle with something engraved into it. "It says, "From your grandmother with all of the love in my heart." Lauren hugs her mother again. "Thank you mom so much." she starts to tear.

"My grandmother had passed it down to me when I was born and I always hoped you would give me a grandchild." her mother smiles.

"Do you see that honey? Gramma Lewis got you a present." I say to Charlotte and she smiles reaching out her hands. "Babe I think she wants it."

Lauren bends down and shakes the rattle at Charlotte, "You like this?" Charlotte coos, "Here you go my love." she kisses her forehead and stands up straight. "Thank you mom."

Elizabeth smiles again. "So her name is Charlotte?"

"Yes." I say watching her play with her new toy. "Charlotte Elizabeth Lewis."

She smiles widely at Lauren, "I like that."

"Bo picked it out." Lauren says with a smile.

"Well Bo you have very nice taste in naming." she nods.

"Thank you."

"Yo biznitches, it's like four it's time to start shuttin this party down." Kenzi says, hands on her hips and looks at Lauren's mom. "What's with all the damn strangers today?"

I clearly throat noticing Lauren's look, "Kenzi this is Elizabeth...Lauren's mother." I give her the death glare.

Her hands fly up to her mouth, "Oh my god sorry bout the language it just kinda slips."

Elizabeth laughs, "It's quite alright young lady."

Kenzi nods, "When your ready you guys can give me little Char Char and be on your way. I have bags packed and money set for the whole week so you can just get right in the limo and ride away into the sunset." she says with a smile.

"Great Kenzi, we will be there in a bit." Lauren says.

"Well Lauren, it looks like I'll have to talk to you when get back." her mom says frowning slightly.

"No no." I say. "You guys can talk away I'll just go and chat with Trick." I kiss Lauren's cheek. "It was nice to meet you. We should do this again."

"I think we could work that out Bo." Elizabeth says hugging me sideways.

"See you in a bit." I smile at Lauren and leave them to there conversation. Im really glad that she showed up, I didn't think she would.

**Lauren**

My mother and I sit at a nearby table, "Mom I'm still amazed that you're here."

She takes my hand into hers. "I wanted to see the woman that made you happy, I wanted to make sure she was good enough for you."

"What about all those times you'd say I wouldn't be happy because I lived a life of sin?" I ask confused. "I mean I still love you and I've put it behind me but that stuck with me until I found Bo."

My mother looks at our hands, "I know I made a few mistakes when you were growing up by shutting you out and not respecting your life style but it wasn't until you moved out that I understood that as long as you were happy that's all that mattered." she looks into my eyes. "I guess I should've come after you huh?"

I chuckle, "I guess so. What about dad? I mean he basically disowned me when I left."

She sighs, "Sweetheart you're father is an old prude. He wouldn't understand anything outside of his beliefs if God himself told him to believe it." she chuckles. "He just doesn't understand that's all. He wants you to be happy but her wants it his way. Do you understand?"

I shrug, "Yeah I guess so." I squeeze her hand, "Thanks for coming mom, it means a lot to me."

Mother kisses my knuckles, "I wouldn't miss it for the world." she looks over at Bo and Charlotte, "You know she looks a lot like you both. How is that possible? I mean it's great but fascinating too."

"Um, well," I wish I could tell her, I hate lying to her, "it's a part of some new research some doctors in Europe have come up with."

"Really?" she says surprised, "Do tell."

I wasn't exactly lying to her, I had heard a few things on the study but not enough to explain elaborately. "Well, they have this new study that you can take two eggs from different females and transform it into a sperm."

"I see." she says rubbing her chin. "Continue."

"They morph the egg on a molecular level changing it's state and once it is done whichever female is going to carry the child gets the artificial insemination." I say and smile tightly. "And that's how Charlotte got here."

My mother takes in what just said and nods, "The medical field has come a long way since I was your age."

"That's why I chose it." I chuckle and look over at Bo, she was bringing Charlotte in the air and down to her face making her laugh. I loved how she interacted with our daughter, Charlotte was lucky to have a mother like that.

"You really love her don't you?"

"What?" I say looking at my mother. "Oh, yeah. She's my everything mom. I was in a bad place when I met her and she brought me out of it when she said hello." I look at Bo and Charlotte again. "I don't think I would be here without her."

My mother cups my cheek, "Your eyes sparkle when you look at her and you get pink in the cheeks, that's enough for me to see that you love her." she looks at Bo who looks at me and breaks into a wonderful smile. "And she loves you."

"Yeah, she does." I smile and she mouths I love you at me.

My mother stands up, "Well, you go on. I came here to see you and I did, now you have to go."

"But you just got here." I say standing with her.

She chuckles, "It's okay Lauren. I'll be here when you get back." she hugs me tightly. "Now go."

I kiss her cheek, "Love you mom."

"I love you too Lauren."

I hug my mother another time before walking over to Bo and Charlotte, "You ready to get out of here?"

"Im ready when you are." Bo says with a smile.

I take Charlotte into my arms, "Mommies are gonna go away for a little while you're going to stay with Kenzi okay?" her eyes flash and she pouts.

"It'll be okay pumpkin we'll be back in no time." Bo kisses her forehead. "And have lots of new toys."

"Yes, and then you'll have us all to yourself." I kiss her all over her face and Kenzi comes over to us.

"You hot mamas ready?" she asks.

"Yeah we are." I say smiling at Bo.

"Okay well give me the babes and I'll get everybody outside." I hand Charlotte to her and she walks over to the mic."Okay peeps the happy couple is about to depart! If you want to say adios or whateves go outside and stand at the door." Everybody sets there drinks down and makes their way out of the ballroom.

Bo takes my hand, "Why do I feel so nerves?"

I chuckle, "Trust me it's not just you."

Kenzi holds Charlotte up to us, "Say bye bye Char Char."

Bo and I kiss either of her cheeks, "I'll see you when we get back sweetheart you behave for Kenzi okay?" I say and she flashes her eyes.

"We love you both very much." Bo says side hugging Kenzi, "Don't let anything happen to her Kenz. Or yourself."

"Don't worry BoBo I'll probably go stay with Trick just in case I start freaking out." she chuckles cradling Charlotte again. "Okay now lets get you going."

"Wait." I say. "First I have something for you Kenzi. Well it's from both of us." I point to the table with our wedding gifts on them. "The big pink one with the black bow."

"Really?" she asks excited.

"Yeah. Give her to me for a minute and go open it." I say holding out my arms.

Kenzi hands Charlotte to me and runs over to the table. "This is a big box hotpants." She tears through the paper and opens the box. "Holy shit balls this is not what I think it is and you so did not even."

Bo laughs, "Take it out."

She takes the first item out of the box, "This, this is the shoes I've been saving up for. They're like four hundred dollars! Doc you didn't have to!"

"I know but I wanted to. You're not done." I nod.

She pulls out the second thing and squeals. "Hotpants ima have to so hug you for this omg! Bo you remember that one time I said that if I could find a pizza maker that could perfect my awesome taste and heavenly goodness I would die a happy lady?"

"Yes..." Bo says remembering slightly.

"And remember when I found it but it was like crazy money expensive?"

Bo giggles, "Yes Kenzi."

"Well your wonderful wonderful wife here got it for me!" she pulls it out of the box and an envelope falls out.

"That's from me." Bo says winking at me.

Kenzi rips that open like she did the box and leans against the table, "My very own credit card?"

"With a six fifty spending limit." Bo points out.

Kenzi runs over and jumps on Bo, "Oh thank you thank you thank you! I swear you won't hear anymore complaining out of me EVER." she swears. "Really you guys thank you!"

"It's no problem Kenzi." I say side hugging her.

"Ladies the crowd is still waiting." Trick says at the doorway.

"Oh right." Kenzi says taking Charlotte back into her arms. "Lets go you two. Scootcha boot."

Bo and I walk outside hand in hand as the crowd throws more rice on us. We get into the limo and Kenzi closes the door. "Take care of her and yourself." I say. "I mean it."

"Don't worry hotpants I got this." she says hitting the top of the limo. "Yo driver get these ladies out of here!"

The driver takes off and Bo and I watch through the back window as our friends and family wave us goodbye until we can't see them anymore. We both turn back around and raise the window that separates us from the driver. I look at my new wife and flash my eyes. "Ready?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Prepare yourself this is a steamy chapter! If you can't handle the heat, um, I guess don't read this chapter?_**

"Ready?" Lauren asks flashing her eyes at me.

I cross my legs, "For what oh dear wife of mine?"

She gets on all fours in the seat next to me and nibbles from my shoulder to my neck. "Me." she whispers against my skin. Her breath gives me goose bumbs. "So I'll ask again," she whispers in my ear. "Are you ready?"

I put my legs up on the seat and lift my dress. "That depends," my eyes flash. "are you?"

Lauren lets out a quiet growl and pounces on me, kissing and biting on my neck. I run my hands through Lauren's hair and pull it lightly. Her tongue swirls on my neck and I moan. "Do you know where we're going?" she whispers in between kisses.

I lick my now dry lips. "No, I, um...I think the airport."

"So we have time?" she asks bringing her face to mine.

"I don't know where are we now?" I ask confused.

Lauren looks out of the windows and sighs getting from on top of me, "The airport."

I sit up and look around, "Damn. You just had to get me started huh?"

She smirks and fixes her dress, "I want to finish."

"We're here ladies." the driver says through the intercom.

I press the button, "Thank you."

"Well you're an absolute mess,let me fix you." Lauren says with a giggle smoothing down some stray hairs and fixing my dress. "There. Good as new." she gives me a quick peck and opens the door. "Too bad she booked the venue so close to the airport."

She holds her hand out to help me out of the car, "I think she did it on purpose."

"You must be Lauren and Bo." a man says walking up to the car. "Im James and I will be escorting you to your jet."

"Jet?" we say in unison looking at each other.

James laughs, "Yes, it's a present from the ash. He sends his safety and best wishes."

"Oh," I laugh. "of course Hale would do this."

"It's very nice of him." Lauren says with a smile.

"This way ladies, your luggage is already on the board." he says motioning towards the building. "It's a private jet with a bedroom and a full size bath. Your flight will be about twelve hours maybe less."

Lauren and I walk into the building with James. "If you don't mind me asking but, where exactly are we going?" Lauren asks.

"I'm sorry ladies but I was sworn to secrecy by a young lady by the name of Kenzi." he frowns slighty.

"Damn." I say. "Can you give us a hint?"

"I was actually instructed to. You are going to a place where the sand is white and privacy is the main priority." he says remembering.

"That's good enough for me." I say with a shrug.

"Did Kenzi tell you anything else about the trip?" Lauren asks. "I like to have a clear idea of what might happen."

"She thought you might say that and she gave me this to give to you." James pulls out a small envelope.

Lauren opens it and reads out loud, "Dear Hotpants, sit back and enjoy the damn ride."

I laugh, "She really does know is well."

James leads us through security, even though we didn't have anything on us it was regulation or something. "Right this way." he says motioning to the stairs that lead into the jet.

"Wow." I say in awe when we get into the jet. "This is amazing."

"You will be taking off in about twenty minutes." a young woman in a black mini pencil skirt and a silk white button up shirt with a silver tie steps forward. "Louisa will show you around and I hope you have a lovely flight."

"Thank you James." Louisa says with a wink. "Well aren't you two the most beautiful women I have ever seen." she says looking over both of our bodies. "Right this way I'll show you were you'll sleep and what not."

I look at Lauren and chuckle, "Yes thank you."

"I think she might try and, as Kenzi would say, bang bits with us." Lauren whispers. "And I wouldn't mind at all."

I look at Louisa then back at Lauren who is eying the young woman like I would, "Im game if you are."

She looks at Louisa and bites her lip, "I think it would be a great way to start our honeymoon."

Louisa was beautiful, she had grey eyes, auburn colored hair and olive tones skin. "You talk her into it?"

Lauren looks at me suddenly panicked, "I can't."

"Why not?" I ask and pout slightly.

"What if she doesn't want to?"

"Then she'll be missing out." I say and kiss her cheek. "Just try it and if she says no then oh well and I'll have you all to myself."

"What if she says yes?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"Then we'll make sure we show her the best time of her life." I say and flash my eyes.

"You know, I think this is why I married you." she winks and kisses me briefly.

I wasn't sure if this was a good idea but who was I to crush my wife's dreams of joining the mile high club.

**Lauren**

Louisa had showed us around the jet before she got to the bedroom, "And this is where you'll sleep, if you do." she winks and opens the door. "There's a king size bed and they have left a change of clothes for you in the nightstand." she points. "We have a full kitchen so if you need anything to eat or drink just tap this button and I'll scoot my booty right in here."

I smile sweetly at her, "Thank you Louisa."

"No problem ladies. If there's anything you need just let me know." she says sweetly before making her way out of the room.

"Wait." I say grabbing her hand. "Why don't you stay with us for a minute or two?"

Louisa looks at me then Bo and smiles, "Sure."

I close the door and lean against it, Louisa faces me, "My wife and I here think you are quite beautiful."

She blushes, "Thank you. You two are pretty killer yourselves."

I chuckle, "We were wondering if you would like to join us for a little fun." I say lowly and flash my eyes. Bo is staring at me and I wink. "You don't have to, it's just an offer." I walk to Louisa and turn her towards Bo who is still staring at me. "Would you like to Louisa?" I whisper against her ear before nibbling on it.

She shudders and sighs laying her head back on my shoulder, "It would be my pleasure."

"Good." I say stepping away from her. "Bo honey would you come over here please?"

Bo walks slowly over to us and licks her lips, "Yes?"

"In case you didn't know Louisa, Bo is a succubus, do you think you could handle what she has to offer?" I say lowly running my hand down her arm.

She shudders again, "Im a nymph so I can handle both of you." she turns and glances at me. "I hope."

I chuckle, "Good. Now, remove my wife's dress for me please."

"Lauren are you sure about this?" Bo asks.

"Sssh, just enjoy it okay?" I nudge Louisa. "Go ahead."

Louisa looks Bo over before stepping into her personal space and turns her around. "Your wife is very lucky." she says to Bo.

"No I'm the lucky one." Bo says looking over her shoulder and winks at me as Louisa removes her wedding dress.

Bo steps out of the dress and I sigh, "No bra either?"

She laughs and turns around to me, "I told you I didn't want any lines. I did wear the stockings just for you though."

I nod, "Louisa will you take those off as well, and her shoes."

Louisa nods and removes them. For the first time in a while I felt absolutely comfortable and in control. Maybe not in the ideal way but I had the power to control what went on in this room. "Now Bo, take off Louisa clothes."

"Yes ma'am." she says licking her lips.

"Slowly." I point out.

Bo starts with Louisa's shirt, unbuttoning each button slowly. She had put Louisa's back against her chest a faces me while she did so. Louisa put a hand in Bo's hair as she continues to unbutton her blouse. She gets to the last button and slowly slides the shirt down Louisa's arms. "Like that?" Bo asks lowly and I nod. Bo smiles and tosses the shirt to the side. She bends down and runs her hands up Louisa's legs. "That's a pretty short skirt you got there Louisa."

Louisa closes her eyes and sighs as Bo's hands travel further up her leg. "They told me you two would be here."

Bo looks at me a chuckles, "You went through all of this trouble for us? How sweet of you." she says and sends a few small pulses through the woman. Louisa whimpers and places her hand on the crown of Bo's head. She pulls Louisa's skirt down and lets it drop to her feet.

I lean back against the door and run my hand down my neck, "Kiss her Louisa."

Bo stand up looking over at me and bites her lip, "Why don't you come over here."

I smile, "I will, just not yet. Go on." I wave.

Louisa turns to Bo and places a hand on her shoulder stepping to her. Bo grazes her lips over Louisa's, kissing her softly before pulling lightly at her chi. I push myself off the door and watch as their kiss gets more intense. Louisa is moaning into Bo's mouth and running her hands through her hair and Bo's hand rest on her waist. I stand next to Bo and she breaks the kiss and looks at me. "I didn't say stop." I say raising an eyebrow. She frowns slightly but returns to kissing Louisa. I unzip my dress and let it pool at my feet and I hear Bo gasp. After Kenzi helped me into my dress I slipped on a pair of black crouchless panties with a red bow in the front and a strapless matching bra with a red bow in between my breast.

"Wow, you're like super hot." the nymph says and her skin starts to pulsate a pinkish color. "Like I can't even."

I smile to myself and Bo lets go of Louisa and pins me against the nearby wall eyes blazing brightly. She looks my body over before kissing and sucking on my neck. I sigh and look at Louisa my eyes glowing, "Come here." She does what I say and stops behind Bo resting a hand on her back. Bo bites my neck and I inhale sharply closing my eyes, "Oh my god." I wrap my arms around her neck and she brings my legs up around her waist. I pull her face to mine and kiss her passionately, our tongues swirl together and our heads turn every way both of us fighting for control. Bo breaks away and pulls my chi hard. I tangle my hands in her hair and pull her mouth to mine again and pull her chi from her too.

She breaks away again closing her eyes tightly before opening them again, "You really know how to tease a girl huh?" her eyes were glowing their brightest.

I giggle and look over Bo's shoulder at Louisa who is running her hands up and down her pulsing skin, "Why don't you go and give Louisa some attention huh?"

Bo sets me back on the floor and walks over to Louisa. "How about we take care of that pulsing?" she says lowly and lays Louisa down.

I walk to head of the bed and sit against the headboard opening my legs. Bo scoots Louisa into me, her back against my chest. I bend my legs a Louisa rests her hands on them. "You're going to like this." I whisper in her ear.

Bo gets comfortable between Louisa's legs and kisses the inside of her thighs to her sex. Louisa sighs and rotates her hips while Bo licks and sucks on her. I massage her breast and lightly run my fingers up and down her torso. She moans loudly as she gets closer to her release. "Oh my, shit that is amazing." She says backing into my body and squeezing my legs. "How are you doing that holy fuuuuck." she screams. I kiss her neck I pull her hair lightly. Louisa's skin glows brighter and her legs begin to shake, "Please don't stop!" she yells and grabs Bo's head pulling her into herself. Bo looks up at me with glowing eyes while Louisa crashes down into me. Louisa screams out loudly and falls limp and breathing heavy, "You two are way too much for me." she says breathlessly, "I thought I was going to explode there."

Bo chuckles and sits up, "I try."

"Well you succeeded, oh my goodness." she sighs.

"Ladies we will be taking off in about five minutes prepare for lift off." the pilot says over the speakers.

Louisa gets up off the bed and puts her clothes back on, "Looks like I gotta get going ladies." she gives Bo and I a quick peck, "I would really love to stay, you have no clue, but I have to go."

I pout, "Well we had fun with you."

"Oh believe me I did too." she opens the door, "Call me during the flight if you need anything." she winks and leaves, shutting the door behind her.

"Well," Bo says crawling up to me, "looks like it's just me and you ."

"What to do what to do?" I giggle.

She runs her hand down my body and kisses me, "I have a few ideas."

**Kenzi**

"Jesus kid calm down." I say to Charlotte,who is screaming her face off. "They've been gone for like four hours. What do you want from me?"

"Maybe she would shut up if you give her something of Bo or Lauren's." Hale suggests. "Like put her in one of their t-shirts or something."

I gasp and shove him, "Babe you are super smart. Here hold her."

I give Charlotte to Hale and run upstairs too find a shirt for Char, "Damn Bo, clean up when you leave." I scoff grabbing a t-shirt and running downstairs. "Here ya go little lady." I lay the shirt over Charlotte like a blanket and she instantly stops crying. "That's it! That's all you wanted!" I throw my hands up. "You've been crying for like two hours and you only wanted that."

"Kenzi calm down." Hale says gently.

I huff and fold my arms, "Lets just go to Trick's. I need a drink and a break."

"Alright Lil Mama." Hale says handing Charlotte back to me.

This was going to be a long stressful week and I'm not sure that I am prepared for it.

**Bo**

"Oh my god Bo." Lauren says looks around the room straddling me. "I think we just broke the bed." she laughs.

I sit up, "No way, we haven't even been doing that much."

She laughs again, "Oh haven't we?"

"No." I chuckle.

"Louisa came in here twice and then when she decided to come in here the third time she brought desserts." she points out.

I look around and chuckle, "Okay I see your point, but that doesn't mean we broke the bed."

Lauren gets off of the bed and bends over. "Bed equals broken, come look."

I sigh and get up off the bed, "Where?"

Lauren bends over in front of me and point. "See, right there."

"Oh I see." I say and smack her ass.

Lauren gasps and stands up, "What was that for?"

I shrug and snake my arms around her, "It was just there. No reason."

She smirks, "Oh really? How would you like it?"

I raise an eyebrow, "Honey I'm a succubus, I'd most likely like it."

She throws her arms around my neck, "You have a point." My stomach growls loudly, Lauren giggles, "How about we get dressed and go get you something to eat huh?"

I pout, "I don't wanna get dressed."

"Babe we've been locked in this room for three hours, it won't hurt to get out for a little bit." she says kissing my neck.

"Fine, but you can't do that." I say with a sigh. "I really won't want to leave if you keep that up."

Lauren steps away from me and walks over to the nightstand, "Well lets see what Kenzi left us with." she pulls out a small stack of clothes. "Im guessing this is for you." she tosses some black highway shorts and a light purple top.

"And what will you be wearing?"

Lauren holds up a short strapless pearl pink sundress, "And now bra or anything...for either of us." she rolls her eyes. "I think Kenzi wants us to get pregnant again."

"I'm hoping not." I scoff.

"You don't want anymore children?" Lauren asks surprised and I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Oh no no no, I didn't mean it like that." I put the clothes on the bed and walk over to Lauren. "No honey I meant not right now. We just had Charlotte I don't think we need another baby right now." she looks into my eyes. "I want at least two more children with you but one at a time okay?"

She nods, "I guess you're right."

I give her a peck on the cheek, "You see, now how about we get that food huh?" I could tell she would be over analyzing this baby thing for the rest of the plane ride,maybe longer.

She nods, "Could I have French toast?"

I chuckle, "You can have whatever you like love."

Lauren smiles tightly and nods, "Go on get dressed then."

"Lauren," I say as she reaches for her clothes. "stop it."

"Stop what?" she asks.

"You're over analyzing. Aren't you?"

She looks down, "No," I lift her head and raise an eyebrow. "Yes, I am." Lauren falls into my arms and wraps her arms around my neck. "Im sorry, it's just..." she pulls back. "I want a whole family with you, the kids, the house, I want it all, and I don't want you to feel obligated to do these things just because..."

"Lauren..."

She puts a finger to my lips, "No let me say this. I know you love me and I love you too more than I could ever say but you don't have to do something just to make me happy." she looks down again, "I don't want you to feel obligated to do these things. I want you to want to do it."

I cup her cheek, "Oh sweetheart, you are a silly woman. I want a family as much as you do. I want the white picket fence and the kids and the dogs, I want it all but I only want it with you. One at a time of course. Don't you understand that?" she leans into my touch and closes her eyes, "I love you Lauren."

She smiles lightly, "I love you too Bo."

I kiss her briefly, "Good because I don't want to be in this by myself."

She hugs me tightly resting her head on my shoulder, "I love how you smell." she says softly. "You smell like Bo and vanilla." I could feel her smile against me. "It's comforting."

I chuckle and squeeze her lightly, "What does Bo smell like? I hope not like Kenzi does when she lays around without a shower."

Lauren giggles and pulls away, "I can't describe it, but it smells wonderful." she puts both of her hands on my cheeks. "You always smell good."

My stomach growls loudly and I kiss her. "Can we go get that French toast? Im starved."

Lauren giggles and goes to put on her dress, "Well put some clothes on and we can go eat."

I smirk, "I would like a snack first."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ladies and gentlemen we are approaching our destination, please take your seats and fasten your seat belts." the pilot says over the intercom.

"Would you ladies like anything else before you leave me?" Louisa asks.

I giggle, "Thank you Louisa but no."

Louisa looks at Bo then me, "I think you two took everything I had to give. It was a pleasure serving you." she winks and walks behind a curtain.

Bo sits in the seat next to me and puts in we seatbelt, "Buckle up kid." she winks.

"Kid?" I scoff. "I do believe I'm older than you."

She laughs, "Would you rather me call you grandma?"

"No," I nudge her, "I think Lo,Lauren, sweetheart, or honey would suite just fine."

She picks up a magazine and flips through the pages smiling, "Alright my love."

I smile and turn to look out the window, "Oh my, Bo!" I exclaim grabbing her arm, "We're in Egypt!"

"What? No way!" she says leaning over to get a view.

"We are in Egypt baby!" I say bouncing in my seat, "Do you know all the science and history that is built thorough out this country?" I felt like I was going to burst, I had always wanted to go to Egypt but Bo being with me made it so much better.

Bo chuckles and puts her hand on my shoulder, "Calm down Lo before you explode."

I clap my hands together, "I can't. Do you know how long I've been wanting to come here?"

She chuckles again, "No,how long?"

"Since I was a little girl. I had always heard stories from my parents about how beautiful it was, but I was only worried about the history." I poke her arm. "It's like a dream come true."

Bo kisses my nose, "You are adorable and I'm loving your reaction to all of this."

I turn and look out of the window, "It's so beautiful isn't it?"

"Not as beautiful as you." Bo whispers against my shoulder.

I turn around and brush down some of her hair down, "You know, I think you being here makes this all the more perfect."

She cups my cheek and smiles, "Anywhere with you is perfect. Now put your seatbelt on we're landing." she points out of the window.

I smile and pull my seatbelt on, I couldn't believe this was all happening to me. I had a beautiful baby girl and wife, a new family that loved me, and now I was in the place of my dreams with the woman of my dreams. If I had a chance to ask for something more I wouldn't be able to ask, I had all I wanted in life.

"Hold on, we are landing." the pilot says calmly over the intercom.

We land safely and Louisa gives us a hug and a kiss before we leave. "See you ladies tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Bo asks confused. "I thought we were staying a week?"

"No." Louisa says confused. "This is just a pit stop. After this we go on to.."

"Hello ladies." a man walks up to us with a security team, "I'm Alec, I will be your guided help and security for your stay here."

"Um, hi Alec." I say. "Louisa are sure we have to be back here?"

"That's the instructions from the human and the ash." she says holding up a piece of paper looking over it. "Have BoBo and LoLo back on the jet no later than ten at night." she shrugs. "It's the instructions."

"Thank you Louisa." Bo says taking my hand. "Our bags?"

"I will be getting the bags." Alec interjects. "You have a small travel size bag from your friend."

"Damn Kenzi really planned all of this out." Bo says in awe. "Now I know why she would leave for hours at a time without me."

"Well that's Kenzi for ya." I say with a chuckle.

"Ladies if you follow me, we will get you settled into your hotel." Alec says stepping aside to let us through.

"Why the security?" Bo asks.

"Um, there have been a few political riots and the ash wants to make sure you are properly protected." he says jogging to our side. "This is only half of the team."

"Half?" I say shocked. "Is it that bad?"

"Well at times it can be that way but for the most part it's just harmless riots." he shrugs. "They rob places, sometimes tourists, and they burn a few buildings, but nothing too drastic."

"Not too drastic?" I shierk.

"Babe calm down, we'll fine." Bo says dropping my hand and snaking it around my waist.

"But what if we aren't?" I whisper to her. "Remember what that woman said at the reception?"

She looks at me, "I've been trying not to."

"We just have to be careful that's all okay?" I put my hand over hers and squeeze it. "No fights, no insulting anyone, and no charming okay?"

Bo rolls her eyes, "Like I would ever."

Alec and the men walk with us through the airport to the luggage. "Which bag is ours?" I ask looking at the passing bags.

Bo points, "I'm guessing that one."

I turn to where Bo was pointing and see a black bag with blue and grey ribbons on them, "Of course." I sigh.

Bo grabs the bag and we continue our journey through the building. I observe the people around me and become fascinated by the way they dress and speak. There was a mixture of Arabic and English throughout the crowd. I notice a woman and you child, the little girl was crying in her mother's lap and instead of the mother giving it a bottle or anything, she gives her a lump of what looked like dried fat. I would have to make notes of this. Fathers and sons looks exactly alike, as they would anywhere else in the world. The mothers are what always stood out.

" you're drifting." Bo says. "Come on beautiful."

I smile and catch back up to her. "Sorry I was people watching."

"I know." she says with a wink.

We get outside and Bo holds her hand up to shield the sun, "I see why Kenz dressed us like this."

Alec leads us to a small white car, "Hamza is your driver and Billy here will be your escort to the hotel where I and a few other guards will be waiting."

Bo opens the door and motions for me to get in, "Thank you Alec." she says with a smile before looking around and climbing in after me, closing the door. She sets the bag on the side of me and pulls me to her. "Tamsin is here." she whispers to me.

"What?" I say panicked. "Why? I thought she was going to talk to us when we got back home."

Bo looks around, "Well apparently not, I have a feeling we are going to be seeing more of her than we would like."

I sigh, "Why does this always happen to us? One step forward two steps back, every time."

Bo puts we arm around me, "I know sweetheart. I'm not going to let anything happen to us I promise."

I cup her cheek, "I know baby."

**Tamsin**

"Yeah succubus saw me," she says into the phone. "I don't know. I told them they wouldn't see me unit they got back."

"Well don't make any advances to talk to them, just observe." the man says gruffly.

"No shit. I was just gonna go and start a damn conversation with them." She leans against a nearby wall. "Look, this isn't my first rodeo you don't have to tell me what needs to be done."

"We'll you told them that the Ordin sent a request out for them and that's not even the case." he points out. "I just want you to watch them and get as close to them as you can once they get back into town. Their honeymoon shouldn't be interrupted."

"Yeah yeah yeah." she says looking around. "Well I gotta go they just pulled off."

"Okay. Try harder to stay hidden would you?" he says.

"Okay whatever." Tamsin says hanging up the phone. "Always chasing people for no ducking reason."

**Bo**

"Look at this place Lo." I say in awe as we walk into the hotel building. "It's like the Taj Mahal."

Lauren laughs, "Well actually the Taj Mahal..."

I put a finger over her lips, "Babe, tell me about it later."

She chuckles, "Okay."

Lauren and I walk up to the check-in counter and we're greeted by a teenager, "Wassup? What can I help you all with?"

Lauren looks at me then back at him, "Um, we need to check in." she says.

"Well duh." he points to the check-in sign above his head. "That's the only thing you can do here."

I sigh heavily, "Okay kid, listen here."

"Babe." Lauren says raising an eyebrow.

"Wait." he says. "You guys are lesbians. Sweet."

I look at Lauren then back at the boy, "Can you just look up Lauren and Bo Lewis please? We had a long flight."

"Oh why didn't you just say that?" he says typing into the computer. "Woah you guys got the room with the awesome jacuzzi tub."

I put my arm around Lauren and pull her close, "Oh really?" I wink at her.

"Yeah, so here's your key. It's good for anything in the hotel, the spa, the pool, ya know that kinda stuff." I hold my hand out and he grabs my hand, "And if you ladies need anything at all don't be afraid to ask for me."

I laugh and take the key, "You're a kid no thanks."

"Let's go." Lauren says impatiently. "I have a little problem that I need you to help me with."

"Well it was nice meeting you kid." I get our bag and we speed walk to the elevator. "This problem, what is it?"

The doors to the elevator opens and the people exit it. Lauren an I step in and before the doors could close Lauren pins me against the wall and pushes her body into mine. "Nothing you can't help me with." she says before dropping our bag down and smashing her mouth into mine. Our tongues swirl while I hands roam all over each other until the elevator door dings and slowly slides open, but unlike usual Lauren stayed leaning into me even when the elevator was almost full.

The doors open for our stop, "You ladies be careful in there." I woman says with a wink and a giggle. Lauren blushes slightly and I grab our bag.

"Which room?" Lauren says.

"945." I say observing each door as we pass it.

Laure finds the room first and hold out her hand for the key, "Gimme."

I chuckle, "You know I think the succubus in YOU is taking over."

She pushes the door open and pulls me in after her. "I don't think I understand what you mean." she kids taking the bag away from me and dropping it to the floor.

I chuckle and lean against a table, "Yeah I think I'm right."

The hotel phone rings, "Nooo." Lauren whines and picks it up. "Hello?" she says looking at me. "Hey Kenzi. Hold on I'll put you on speaker." she presses a button and I walk over to her.

"Hey Kenz." I say cheerfully. "How's everything going?"

"Well, I stayed my ass up late just to make sure you guys got there okay." she scoffs. "Oh and your daughter is a cry baby."

Lauren laughs and sits on the table, "She is a baby Kenzi."

"That doesn't mean she has to cry like one!"

"We are sorry that our baby is being a baby." I chuckle.

"You think this is funny don't you?" she says.

"Just a little." Lauren says with a giggle.

"It's not jerk." she says. "Anyway, how's Egypt? How was the flight?"

"Kenzi you really planned this out to every detail, I'm very impressed." Lauren says.

"Yeah yeah, tell me about everything since you guys left me here."

While Lauren fills Kenzi in I go and pick up our bag, it wasn't that heavy but it was heavy enough. I open in and pull out some of the things in it. Kenzi packed both of us new clothes and lingerie. There's this one piece that stands out the most and from the looks of it, it was for me, "That Kenzi." I whisper to myself and tuck the piece back into the bag.

I turn back around to Lauren and she has the phone to her ear instead of on speaker, I smile and walk over to her. "Yes, Kenzi we did enjoy the the girl." she looks up at me. "No we didn't break her." I move to stand in between her legs while she continues to fill Kenzi in.

"Hang it up." I whisper and Lauren shakes her head. "Do it." she shakes her head and goes back to talking to Kenzi. "Fine. Tell Kenz I'll talk to her next time." I huff and walk into the bathroom grabbing the bag. She'll come in after me but I liked the door and was plotting something serious.

**Lauren**

I had been on the phone with Kenzi for about ten minutes and Bo had stormed into the bathroom after I wouldn't hang up the phone. "Bo." I say softly knocking on the door. "Honey open the door." I try and twist the handle but it doesn't budge. " please open the door." Still nothing. "Can I just come and get something to change into?"

The door knob rattles and I take a step back, "That depends," Bo says emerging from the bathroom. "You up for a swim." I stare at Bo wide eyed, she had in a black monokini bathing suit that had a small piece of fabric that went down to her belly button which had a silver chain going around her hips. She had a sheer black rob to put over the bathing suit and a pair of black flip flops with rhinestones on them. "There's one in there for you too." she nods behind her and steps out of the doorway. I was still looking at Bo's body, "Lauren, hello?"

"Um, yeah right, bathing suit." I say absently. "Do we have to go swimming?"

She chuckles. "We don't have to but I want to so go and put yours on and we can go."

I sigh and recede into the bathroom. The bathroom was quite extravagant, there was indeed a jacuzzi tub with mirrors on each wall. The whole bathroom was as big as my bedroom back home, and the mirror was against the whole wall behind the sink. I sigh again and dig into the bag and find my swimsuit. It was a sky blue two piece that had white straps, "Thanks Kenzi." I say to myself as I strip and get into the bathing suit. I look in the mirror at my hair, it looked just like it did on our wedding day just tossed and messy. I dig around in the bag and find a bush and brush the tangles I call my hair. I glance at myself one more time and put on some of Bo's lip gloss. "This is too weird." I think to myself. Half of the things I do in my life now I would never even dream of doing. I put my hand on the doorknob and take a few deep breaths and walk out to find no Bo. "Bo?" I say walking into the living room. "Bo?" I call out again walking over to the bedroom door and slowly open it. "Honey where are you?"

"Over here." she calls out from the balcony. "Come over here and see this."

I smile at her excitement and go to stand behind her. "Wow we have a balcony."

"With a jacuzzi." she points and smiles.

"I thought we were going swimming?" I ask wrapping my arms around her.

"We are. I just wanted to look at he view." she says turning around in my arms. "It's very beautiful."

I look over her shoulder, "Yeah it is."

"I meant you." she whispers and kisses my forehead.

I blush and wrap my arms around her neck. "Why thank you ."

We stand like this for a while, looking into each others eyes, letting down our mental walls and feeling each others love. "I love you." we whisper an the same time and giggle.

"Come on let's go swim." she says.

When we get to the pool there are more than a few people there and I stop in my tracks, "There are so many people." I say.

Bo grabs my hand and kisses it, "Good, I can how you off."

I pull her back to me as she starts walking again. "It's like I have no clothes on,I can't do this."

Bo sighs and brushes some hair out of my face, "Then how about we go to the private pool? The kid said the key was good for everything here."

I look around feeling completely exposed, "What if there are more people there than here?"

"Then we can go back to the room and get in our jacuzzi." she says with a shrug.

I look around again and sigh, "Okay."

Bo smiles and starts walking again, "Then after we swim I'll take you to the hotel restaurant. How's that sound?"

"No curry." I blurt. "My body doesn't agree with curry."

She giggles, "Agreed. No curry."

The private pool was secured by a gate that had you had to swipe your room key through to get in. "Fancy." Bo says when the door opens for her. The pool was much more extravagant than standard pool, there weren't that many people and there were waiters serving drinks with fruit and umbrellas in them. The pool itself was much like an actual beach, blue water, artificial sand, it was very beautiful. The bar was like a Hawaiian themed bar, which I thought was strange since we are in Egypt. "Do you want a gazebo or a table in the sun?" Bo asks.

"A gazebo please, I don't wanna burn just yet." I say with a smile.

Bo looks around for an empty one, "What about that one over there? It's close to the bar and has curtains."

"Honey we are here to swim it doesn't matter if it has curtains or not." I nudge her. "But yes I would like that one."

She chuckles, "I suggested it because I don't want you to feel like anyone was staring at you, perv."

"Oh," I say plainly. "well lead the way madam."

Bo laughs and we walk over to the gazebo when we are greeted by a shirtless waiter, "How may I help you ladies? We have margaritas, shots, and my personal favorite the pineapple sour." he says with a wink.

"Two margaritas." Bo says politely and removes her rob. The man stares at her before he leaves, but Bo doesn't notice. "You wanna go for a dip or am I going by myself?" she says with a smile.

I sit in one of the chairs that were provided for us, "I'll watch, I want that margarita when it gets here." I smile.

She shrugs, "Suit yourself."

I relax into the chair and watch Bo walk over to the pool winking at me before she expertly dives into the deep end. I didn't know Bo could swim, all though we don't live in a place where there are pools and oceans everywhere you turn. Everyday I learned something new about Bo and I was enjoying it very much. She surfaces from under the water and takes her hair out its ponytail. I notice she is drawing the attention of all by standers, male and female. I was partly jealous and partly proud. Bo could have anyone she wanted no questions asked and even though I knew she wouldn't leave me, but I still had the fear that one day I wouldn't be enough to satisfy her.

I continue watching Bo when the waiter comes over and sets the drinks down. "Thank you." I say with a nod.

"She is very beautiful." he says in awe.

I smile standing up and grabbing our drinks. "Yeah I know."

Bo notices me walking towards her and she swims to the edge, "Hey there beautiful, you come here often?"

I chuckle at her cheesy pick up line, "Sometimes I do." I sit and put my feet in the water and wince, "It's cold."

She sips her drink and giggles at me, "Well babe it is like a hundred degrees out here."

I nod and sip my drink, "Right."

"You should come and join me." she says sitting her drink down next to me.

"Maybe I will maybe I won't." I wink and sip at my drink again.

"You know everybody is staring at us?" she says laughing.

I look around at the staring faces, "From what I could tell they are staring at you."

"You should've see their faces when you walked over here." she cups some water on my legs. "I'm kind of jealous."

I scoff, "You shouldn't be."

"You know you're more beautiful than you give yourself credit for." she says.

"Good thing I got you to remind me then huh?" I giggle.

"Yeah, now come in here."

I set my drink down next to me and stand up, "I'll bring the drinks back to the table then I'll be back."

She holds her drink up, "If you don't I'm coming to get you."

I get our drinks and laugh, "Alright."

I could feel Bo's eyes on me as I walk away and I turn round and raise an eyebrow. She just shrugs and continues watching me. I shake my head and set the drinks down on the table and slip my shoes and rob off.

Walking towards the pool I hear a few whispers from passing people. This is the reason I hated two pieces, but I try to ignore them and roll me eyes. "Thanks for pointing out people are staring at me, now I'm aware of them." I say to Bo.

"Oh come on baby it's not a bad thing." she says poking my feet.

"Maybe not for you you're a sexually magnificent creature and I'm just me."

Bo pouts slightly, "You're right up there with me honey."

I chuckle, "Not confidence wise." I sigh and smile at her. "Still want me to join you?"

Her face breaks into a smile, "Of course."

"If I drown you have to save me okay?"

"I'm your personal lifeguard." she winks and I take a few steps back to dive into the pool. I linger underwater for a while. There's something peaceful about being underwater that just makes me want to stay.

I start to run out of air and swim to the surface to find Bo waiting in front of my, "I was about to come after you." she says with a smile.

I chuckle and wrap my arms around her neck, "I'm okay. You never told me you could swim you know?"

She shrugs, "It's just something I picked up when I was little."

"How come you always do that?" I ask noticing her briefness.

She furrows her brow in confusion, "Do what?"

"Be so brief when it comes to your childhood?"

"Oh," she says twirling me in the water, "it was a dark time for me back then, it takes time for me to open up about it. Kenzi still hasn't found out half of this stuff." she kisses my nose. "It's nothing against you, incase you were thinking that, it's just hard to talk about it."

"Well whenever your ready to talk about it I'm all ears." I say with a smile.

"I know."

I brush some hairs that were stuck to her face and give her a quick peck. "You know that waiter said you were very beautiful."

She shrugs again, "He's like a Hollister model guy, I prefer them blonde, nice boobs, and hazel brown eyes."

I giggles and poker her, "Are you calling me a man?"

"Of course not!" she gasp and lifts up slightly. "I don't kiss men."

"Well I haven't gotten a kiss."

"Then kiss me." she says lowly.

I blush and lean down, "You have to kiss me."

Bo extends her neck and captures my lips to hers. Our kiss was slow and sensual, the tension growing between us. I put my hands in her hair before pulling away, "You know I brought my credit card with me. We should go shopping."

She lays her head on my chest and squeezes me lightly, "Sounds great, we could get Kenz and Charlottea few things. I brought my card too." she winks she lets go of me and swims to the stairs. I take my time, I wanted to watch her some.

Bo stands up halfway to the stairs and rests her hands just above the water walking slowly. She turns her head to the side and smirks, she's doing it on purpose. She walks up the stairs and stops to turn and look at me. "You coming or not?"

I smirk and follow her footsteps out of the pool. "You are terrible."

"I didn't do anything." she shrieks and snakes her arms around me. I had forgotten about all of the stares we were getting until we got back to the table and the waiters were staring at us like we were zoo attractions.

I pick up my drink and sip it, "How about we go get dressed, I'm not liking all of the eyes." I motion to the waiters.

"Sure lets go, but I'm taking my drink." she says putting her robe and shoes back on. "It's way to delicious to just leave here."

I chuckle and put my coverup and shoes back on, "I wasn't leaving mine either."

**Tamsin**

"Do I really have to follow and watch them this whole week?" she say into the phone. "Watching these too is like watching The L Word."

The man chuckles, "I just want you to make sure they stay out of trouble that's all. I can't have anything happen to them."

"Yeah why is that?" Tamsin asks. "Are they like royalty or some shit?"

The man chuckles, "Something like that." he sighs. "Just keep your watch okay." he hangs up.

Tamsin didn't know her purpose for watching these two but she wasn't about to pass up a perfectly good opportunity to get a drink.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, babe wake up." I say shaking Lauren lightly. She groans and pulls the sheets over her head. "Honey we slept through diner, all the stars are out."

"How about we sleep some more." she groans turning over to me.

I pull the sheets from over her and chuckle, "I figured you of all people would want to see the stars in Egypt."

Lauren opens her eyes halfway, "Can't we just see them tomorrow? We don't have to leave until tomorrow night."

I chuckles again, "Then why don't we call and check up on Charlotte?"

She perks up at the mention of our daughter. "I'm up for that." she smiles sitting up. "What time is it?"

"It's about ten here so that means it would me about four there?" I say unsure.

"That sounds about right." Lauren says attempting to run a hand through her bed head. "I would say you could use my cell but I don't know where Kenzi put it."

"It's okay love, they have a phone over here." I say and kiss her cheek. I bring the phone to my lap and dial Kenzi's cell phone.

"Yellow Kenzi here." Kenzi says after a few rings.

"Hey Kenz." I say smiling.

"Oh hey mama Bo what's up?"

I chuckle and put the phone on speaker, "Nothing just waking up from a unexpected nap."

"Nap?" she says, "Since when do you two nap?"

"Since there's this thing called jet lag." Lauren says with a giggle.

"Hey hotpants!" she says. "Well don't tell me all you did today was sleep."

I laugh, "No Kenz we went for a swim then we came back to the room and laid down for a bit but wound up passing out on the bed."

Kenzi smacks her lips, "Well, is hotpants at least freakin out cause of the sciencey history shit?"

I laugh, "She got there before the plane even hit the ground."

"It's a jet BoBo, a jet. There's a diff."

Lauren laughs, "Kenzi where's Charlotte?"

"Little munchkin is on the couch with Hale." she says cheerfully. "And just so you know doc, she's doing that thing now."

Lauren and I look at each other confused, "What thing Kenzi?" Lauren asks.

"You know the think speak thing. She started doing it this morning when I tried to feed her some baby carrots." Kenzi scoffs, "She has your attitude BoBo. Told me to eat the carrots and get her some cereal."

I chuckle, "Did you tell her that isn't nice?"

"Um, something like that."

"What'd you say Kenzi?" Lauren asks.

"Okay I may have told her that if she didn't eat them I wouldn't feed her at all."

Lauren gasps, "Kenzi if I was next to you I would hit you so hard."

"Im sorry LoLo I really am but that attitude is crazy." she says defensively. "I'll do better next time I swear."

"Kenzi you know if she grows up talking like you Lauren will strangle you." I say and brush some hair out of Lauren's face.

"I know I'm sorry you guys."

Lauren sighs, "Just be more careful Kenzi."

"Yes sir."

"Kenzi, I think tiny mama has soiled her diaper." I hear Hale yell in the background.

"Well you guys I gotta go. Your spawn has ruined yet another diaper."

"Alright Kenz, be careful and we love you."

"Tell Trick and everyone we said hello." Lauren interjects.

"Alright jeez, lurve you guys too." Kenzi makes a bunch of kisses noises and hangs up the phone.

Lauren flops back down on the bed and stretches, "I'm going to have to run a few test on her when we get home. She may be aging at an accelerated rate."

I shake my head, "But Trick told me that wasn't possible. He said that the aging was only in the womb."

Lauren smiles lightly, "And since when were we the traditional couple?"

I smirk, "You have a point."

She opens her arms and smiles, "Come here gorgeous."

I set the phone back on nightstand and cuddle into Lauren, "Are we staying in for the rest of the night?" I ask tracing light circles on Lauren's shoulder.

She sighs, "Um, I wouldn't mind it, we have to leave tomorrow, might as well get our adventuring done then."

"Okay, well you stay here in bed and I'll get something special sent up here and we can go out on the balcony." I say looking up at her.

"That sounds good," she cups my cheek. "Don't keep me waiting too long."

I smile and get out of the bed, "I wouldn't dream of it."

I walk out of the bedroom closing the door behind me and go sit on the table with the extra phone on it. Dialing room service I actually look around the room. There was a full kitchen and living room area that I hadn't noticed. "Room service, how can I help you ?" the woman asks in a cheery voice.

"Hi, could you by any chance bring up a few bottles of champagne and a tray of chocolate covered strawberries?" I ask.

"No problem madam, could I do anything else for you?"

"If you could put a few roses on the tray?"

"Yes ma'am we can do that for you, it will be there in about ten minutes."

"Thank you." I say and hang up the phone.

I pad over to the kitchen and open the fridge, it's empty as I suspected but there is a mini bar with a few champagne and brandy glasses. This place wasn't half bad at all, even the living room was beautiful, there was a seventy-two inch flat screen with a high tech sound system. I flip the tv on and channel surf until the room service gets here.

There's a knock at the door and I tighten my rob around me and open it. "Tamsin what are you doing here?" I ask shocked.

She hands me the tray of champagne and strawberries. "Here's your sex juice now can I come in?" she takes a few steps towards me.

"No." I whisper yell at her and set the tray on a near by table. I step out of the door and stick my foot in it to keep it from shutting. "Okay what are you doing here? This is my honeymoon and this isn't my first time seeing you. So, what do you want?"

She chuckles, "Nothing really, just coming to check up on you guys. How's the week coming?"

I cross my arms, "It would be fine but you keep showing up."

"Okay look, I don't want to be here either but I have certain orders and rules to fill, so you'll jut have to sit back and enjoy this ride."

"Babe who's at the door?" Lauren asks from the bedroom door.

"No one, just room service." I yell through the door.

"Okay well hurry up." she says impatiently.

"You're wife's a lucky lady." Tamsin says looking me over.

I tighten my rob around my body, "Is that all you wanted Tamsin?"

"Yeah that's pretty much it." she shrugs. "Sorry for interrupting your sex fest."

"Just don't let me see you again, I may not be so nice." I walk back in the room closing and locking the door behind me.

I pick up the tray of goodies and take a few deep breathes before I walk back into the bedroom, "Babe?"

"Im out here." I hear her say from the balcony.

Walking through the open balcony door I can see that Lauren has lit a bunch of candles and placed them around the bubbling jacuzzi. "Well somebody has been busy out here." I chuckle.

Lauren was sitting in the middle of jacuzzi, hair up in hair clip, and smiling at me, "I thought I should put in a little something." she shrugs. "What do you have there?"

"Oh nothing," I smile sweetly and walk over to the jacuzzi. "just some champagne and strawberries."

Lauren raises an eyebrow and nods, "Sounds delicious."

I sit the tray down next to the jacuzzi and drop my rob, "It's chilly out here."

"When you're naked everything feels cold." she giggles and holds out her hand. "Come in."

I laugh and slowly submerge into the bubbling water sighing in pleasure and closing my eyes, "Oh my god this is amazing."

I feel Lauren move over to me before she sits in my lap, "Hey now." she says.

"What?" I say confused.

"Don't go and marry the tub." she kids.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I say and kiss her cheek. "You mind pouring the drinks? I can't turn that far."

Lauren smirks and wraps her legs around me, "Sure." She reaches behind me and I hear the bottle pop open. "Did you specifically order this or did they just give it to you?"

"They just sent it, why?" I ask confused.

"It's my favorite." she giggles.

"Chardonnay is your favorite?" I ask. "Hmm, you know how many times I've bought that and then changed my mind cause I thought you wouldn't like it?"

Lauren giggles,"Im sorry honey I thought you knew."

I kiss the side of her breast, "It's okay, now I know."

She hands me a glass of the champagne, "To new beginnings." she says softly.

"New beginnings." I repeat and we clink our glasses together. Lauren's breast were hovering just above the water and I eye them sipping my champagne.

Lauren looks down at me and raises an eyebrow, "You know I can feel what you're feeling right?

I turn my gaze to Lauren's lips, "How?"

"The bond." she says, "It lets me know what you're feeling, where you are, and if I try what you're thinking."

I was still looking at Lauren's mouth. "Oh yeah, Trick told me about that, but I uh," my thoughts drift to Lauren's mouth on me. "I forgot."

"Oh," Lauren says taking our glasses and sitting them behind us. "your eyes are bright and I can kinda see your aura."

I snap out of my thoughts, "When did that start happening?" I ask surprised.

She laughs, "Like a week ago. I can only see it when you glow bright, but it's dim to me. I think it's apart of my advancing."

I nod and furrow my brow, "Maybe that's why you get those sudden burst of confidence."

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"Like that thing with Louisa, right now do you think you would do that again?"

She scoffs and folds her arms, "No, I don't want anyone else touching you."

I chuckle, "See. You didn't even question yourself on the plane." I unfold her arms and put them around my neck. "And the make out session in the elevator, even when people got in it with us."

Lauren takes in what I just said, "Hmm, I guess my DNA has almost reached its full fae potential." she taps her chin. "That would mean in a few days maybe more I would be a fully developed succubus. I would have to run test when we get back."

I chuckle and flip her so she's sitting on the jacuzzi bench and I'm on my knees under the water in front of her. "You know there are better things you could be doing, like I don't know," I bring my lips to hers and hover. "me." Lauren tangles her fingers in my hair and pulls me into my lips, kissing me hard and gentle.

She pulls away and looks into my eyes. "I love you." she whispers.

Lauren and I spend the night making love and talking about our future. I had pushed all thoughts of that damn Tamsin to the back of my mind.

**Lauren**

"Rise and shine , check-out is in a hour." I say to Bo bringing her a tray of breakfast. She doesn't budge, "Baby wake up." I say again setting the tray by her feet and leaning down by her face. I watch her sleep for a little while, her face turning into an occasional smile or grimace, I wonder what she's dreaming. "Honey." I whisper and kiss all over her face slowly. "Wake up."

She stirs slightly and half opens her eyes. "Just the sight I was dreaming of." she says hoarsely with a smile. "Hi."

"Hey sleepy head." I smile and grab her tray. "For you." I hold it in front of her.

Bo yawns and sits up, "Breakfast in bed? What's the occasion?" she winks as I stand up.

"Nothing special really," I shrug, "I just need you fully awake and energized today."

"Why?" she asks, her mouth full of toast.

I giggle, "I've been up since about six, I watched the sunrise and made some plans with Alec for us today."

"Oh, I wish I could've seen it." she pouts.

"I recorded it on the camera Kenzi left for us." I smile and climb over her to lay under the covers.

"Good." she smiles. "So what are the plans today boss?"

I snatch a piece of we bacon and take a bite, "We are going to go and see the pyramids this morning, ride some camels, there's a museum that I'm dying to see, and then Alec is taking us to the town market."

Bo gulps her orange juice, "Do we have shorts and hats for these activities?"

I nod and smile, "And sunscreen."

"Good we can't have you burn now can we?"

I kiss her arm and get out of bed, "Have you noticed we always sleep naked?"

Bo shrugs still stuffing her face, "It's normal to me so no."

I nod, "Well I'm going to go and take a shower, you're free to join me when you finish you're breakfast."

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asks.

"I already have." I chuckle and walk into our bathroom. "I ate while I watched the sunrise."

"You didn't have to let me sleep you know?" she says from the bedroom.

"I know but you were lightly snoring and you only do that when you're exhausted." I giggle and turn the water on.

"I do not snore!" she says.

I laugh, "If you say so honey."

I turn the shower on and step into the warm steady stream, leaving the curtain open. The warm water on my muscles felt wonderful and I run my hands all over my body. I lean my head back into the water and wet it, running my hands down my head. My thoughts drift to the first time Bo and I made love in the shower, it was my favorite out of the many times that we have. Bo had kissed me everywhere the water touched and I run my hands were I wish her mouth was. I grab the soap and squeeze some into my hand and rub it all over with the loofa that was in the shower. As the suds form more I feel Bo walk into the room, but I pretend the isn't there. I bend over and scrub my legs up to my thighs and then my butt. I bring the loofa up to my breast and circle them, squeezing them with my hands before I drop the loofa and rinse myself off. Bo was still standing at the door watching me and I lean against the wall facing her, "Are you just going to stare?"

She jumps slightly at my voice, "I could see your aura in the other room," she sighs and walks over to me. "I couldn't ignore it."

"Well get in here." I say lowly hold out a hand.

Bo takes it with a smile and steps into the stream, "What were you thinkin about? At first it was dull and I could handle it but then you started glowing really bright," she wraps her arms around my waist and starts kissing my neck. "I had to come in here."

I sigh in pleasure, "I was thinking about the first time we made love in the shower."

Bo nibbles on my neck, "What do you remember about it?" she asks lowly.

I tangle my hands in her hair, "Everything."

Bo laughs against my neck and kiss her way to my lips, "Soap me up?"

I giggle and grab the soap, "Sure, turn around."

Bo turns around and I squeeze some of the soap and her back, "That's cold." I laugh and slowly rub the loofa in circles on Bo's back, making sure my skin doesn't touch hers. She moves her hair over her shoulder and I scrub her neck and upper back and she moans lowly, "That feels good."

I chuckle and back her into the stream, "Should I bathe your front too?"

Bo opens her eyes and smiles sweetly, "If you wouldn't mind."

I continue to bathe Bo, the temptation to touch and kiss her is great but I control myself. Bo rinses off and bathes me, carefully not touching my skin. I was guessing this is how it would be all day until one of us gave in to desire, it wouldn't be me.

Bo bathes both sides of me then brings me under the water and I watch as the suds flow down the drain, "There you go. Squeaky clean." she smiles sweetly.

"Could you hand me a towel please?" I ask sweetly.

"Sure." she says stepping out if the shower and grabbing a towel from the cabinet. "Here you go."

I wrap the towel around me and make my way out of the bathroom, "Thank you." Bo follows me into the room when there's a knock on the door. "I'll get it." I say.

"With more than just a towel on right?" Bo says shocked.

Drop my towel and grab her robe, "Of course."

I walk out of our bedroom and there's another knock on the door, " , it's Alec."

I open the door, "Hi Alec what can I help you with?"

"Could I come in?" he asks politely.

"Of course." I move from the door, "Bo, honey Alec is here."

"Be out in a sec!" she yells from the bedroom.

"The room doesn't have much but would you like a glass of water or something?" I ask walking towards the kitchen.

"No thank you , I'm just here to make sure you both know the plans for today."

Bo comes out of the room, hair still wet and dressed in a tight strapless sundress, "So what's on the agenda Alec?" she asks smiling.

I stare at Bo as Alec explains to us, "We'll check-out is in about fifteen minutes, and then I'll take you ladies to take the camel ride that goes to the pyramids, and after that you'll be able to go to the city market." he smiles. "And after the market it's back to the jet and to your final destination."

I stop ogling my wife, "Where would that be exactly?"

Alec shakes his finger and laughs, "My lips are sealed."

I snap, "Had to try."

"Alec do you think there are any jewelry stores in the market?" she asks winking at me.

"I believe there are a few , would you like me to.."

"Please, call me Bo, I love the sound of my new name but its not necessary." she smiles.

He chuckles, "Well Bo, I do believe there are a few places, would you like me to pick up anything special?"

"No Alec, thank you, I'll take a look when we get there." she nods.

"Okay." Alec says standing, "I will be waiting for you ladies downstairs, don't worry about check out. I will handle it."

"Thank you Alec." I say walking him to the door.

"It's my pleasure." he tips his head and walks down the hall.

I close the door and walk to the bedroom, Bo right behind me, "He's a nice man." I say dropping my rob and looking over the clothes Bo had laid out for me.

She flops on the bed, "Yeah he is, don't get any ideas."

"Ha ha, you're so funny." I say sarcastically pulling my tank top on and notice how tight it is. "What is it with Kenzi and tight clothes?"

Bo laughs and my expression, "She knows I like it when you wear tight clothes."

I scoff and pull my shorts on, "You like it when I wear anything."

"Or nothing." she says getting up and packing our things.

"Wear are my shoes?" I ask looking around the room.

"In the living room." she points. "I suggest you put your hair in a bun or something. The heat is supposed to be one ten in the desert."

"What about your hair?"

She looks at me and smirks. "You have me love bites, I can't wear my hair up. I mean I can but we've already disrespected their conservative culture here."

I laugh and walk into the bathroom, "I did not give you love bits. I would've seen them when we showered." I put my hair into a tight bun and walk back into the room.

Bo is standing with her hands on her hips, "You were too busy thinking about other things of course you didn't."

I fold my arms over my chest, "Show me."

She sighs I lifts up her dress and turns around to show the four love bites on her ass,"There's those." she turns back around and pulls down the front of her dress and there are two more, "These." then she holds up her hair and turns to expose three more love bites on her neck."And these, but you wanna see the worst one?" she puts a leg up on the bed and points to the one on the inside of her thigh, which was the darkest and biggest one.

"Oh." I say shocked. "When did I do that?"

Bo fixes her dress back and laughs, "You went full succubus on me last night after we got out of the jacuzzi."

My eyes widen, "Not me. I'm not even fully developed enough."

She chuckles, "Maybe your powers aren't but you seemed pretty developed in the sex drive area."

I ponder what my wife just told me, "Was there anything else different about me?"

"Not that I can remember." she shrugs.

I grab the sunglasses from the bag and hook them on my shirt, "I'm really going to have to run test. Was there anything about my aura that changed?"

Bo walks over to me and puts her hands on my face. "Babe, everything is fine okay? Stop worrying, at least for today okay?" she gives me a peck. "Okay?"

I nod my head, "I will try."

She smiles widely, "That's my girl, meet me at the door I just have to put on my shoes and grab the bag."

"Alright." I say and walk into the living room. Either there was something wrong or I was just over reacting. I would definitely run some test when I got home.


	6. Chapter 6

**_*Anything in bold and italics is interaction between Charlotte and her family*_**

Bo and I get back on the jet after a long day in Egypt, and notice there is a couch in the middle of the floor that was supposed to be a small living room. "Wow, what's all this for?" Bo asks walking to the couch and setting our shopping bags on the floor.

I walk over to the couch and set my bags with Bo's, "It looks like we are having something else added to our plans tonight." I lean into her and smile.

"Hello ladies," Louisa says walking from behind a red curtain, "Kenzi said the plan for the ride to your destination was a movie night on a pull out couch with lots of snacks." She claps her hands together and smiles.

I chuckle, "That sounds lovely. Babe we haven't had a movie night since the first week we started dating."

"Really? I thought we've had a few since then."

I shake my head, "Nope."

"Well we'll have one tonight." Bo smiles and grabs my hand, pulling me to her side, "Do we have a choice on what we watch?" Bo asks taking her glasses from her hair.

"Yes ma'am, the selections are scary, romance, and Disney." she smiles, "I'd watch the scary ones." Louisa winks at me. "Lots of cuddles."

I giggle letting go of Bo's hand to grab the bags that I sat down, "We're going to go put these down first and then we'll let you know."

Louisa nods, "Take your time."

"We will." Bo whispers behind me.

Bo and I go into the room and sit all of the bags on the floor at the foot of the bed. "I haven't shopped like that in years." I sigh and flop on the bed laying my head on the pillow. "My feet are killing me."

Bo lays in front of me and reaches to take my hair out of the bun I put it in, "I'll get Louisa to get some oils and I'll give you a massage."

I turn over and scoot into Bo's warm body while she finishes taking my hair down, "You don't have to."

"I know I don't, but I want to." she kisses my shoulder and runs her fingers through my hair.

I shiver at the gentle touch on my scalp,"I have to shower first." I turn back over to face my beautiful wife, "I sweat like a mule today."

Bo chuckles and kisses both of my cheeks, "I know I took a shower with you this morning but do you think I could again?"

I cup her cheek and run my thumb over her soft skin, "You can join me any time."

Bo gets up and strips her clothes off, "Come on then."

I giggle and get up stripping off my clothes as well, "Aren't you going to get towels?"

"Or I could just get a rob." she says opening a closet and pulls out two white fluffy robs. "You see they're like towels but ya know, not." she chuckles.

I walk over to her and take my rob putting it on, "I see, now lets go."

Bo grabs my hand and leads me out of the room into the jets bathroom. She stops in her tracks when we step into the small space, "Where's the shower head?" she looks back at me,"How do you have a full bathroom with no shower head?"

"I don't know." I say closing the door and dropping my rob. "But I guess we will have to settle with a bath."

Bo grimaces, "We'd get much cleaner if there was a shower."

I turn on the water, "Either you bathe or you don't, but if you don't I can't promise you anything tonight,"

"You wouldn't." Bo says wide-eyed.

"Try me." I say adjusting the water temperature.

Bo takes off her rob and folds her arms, "You know you're pretty mean."

I sit on the edge of the tub, "How am I mean? What did I do?" I say grabbing her hands.

She pouts, "You won't love on me tonight."

I bring her knuckles to my lips and kiss each one, "I will, but you have to be clean love."

Bo smiles lightly, "Fine."

I turn the water off and help Bo into the tub when I feel a forceful energy pulse through me and I stumble, almost falling over, "Woah." I whisper.

"What?" Bo asks, catching me before I hit my head on the wall.

"Did you feel that?" I ask and bring my hands in front of my face, waving it slowly. "Wow, this feels amazing."

"Lo what are you talking about?" Bo asks concerned letting go of my arms.

I close my eyes, run my hands down my body and sway slowly, "You don't feel that? It's so good, it tingles." I moan lowly.

Bo steps out of the tub and grabs my face, "Open your eyes." she says gently.

I open them slightly, "Hey beautiful lady." I giggle.

"Dammit," Bo says scooping me up in her arms. I wrap my arms around her neck and let my head dangle.

" , is everything okay?" Louisa says getting up panicked.

"Everything's fine just give us a minute." Bo says pushing through the bedroom door then shutting it closed with her foot.

I smack my hand gentle on her face, "You're so pretty, give me a little kiss." I try and pull her to me, "Just a little kiss."

Bo lays me on the bed and hovers over me, "I can't do that." she says rubbing her hands down my face.

I pout and touch the side of her face sending a strong pulse through her, "Come on, just one kiss."

She melts like putty and smiles goofy, "Okay, just a kiss."

I could feel myself changing but I couldn't fight the succubus inside, this was happening and I don't think I could stop it. Not without an antidote at least.

Bo leans down and kiss my lips softly and I pull her her closer to suck her chi. She makes a slight croaking sound and I stop for a second. "Lauren," she whispers trying to push away from me.

I knew my eyes were blazing, "Oh come back, your lips are really soft."

I try and pull her back to me but she places her hand on my cheek. "Lauren honey, I need you to come back to me."

I chuckle darkly, "Who's Lauren babe?"

Bo frowns and puts her other hand on my cheek, "Baby, please." she pleads and her eyes flash blue.

"Wow, that's cool. Do that again."

"Dammit," she says again. "I'm sorry about this honey." Bo sits up and closes her eyes, after a minute her skin starts to pulsate and I feel her energy circulating through the air. Her eyes flash a brighter blue and she tilts her head back and I feel my chi being pulled from me. I put my hand around my throat, gasping for air but Bo doesn't stop. I could feel the power swirling in the room and I'm consumed by a peaceful darkness.

**Bo**

"No Kenzi she just went into this weird succucoma and then it was like she didn't even know me." I say on the plane phone to my best friend.

"Well, could it be part of her developing or whatever?"

"She wouldn't just completely forget who I am Kenzi." I run a hand through my hair and sigh heavily, "She didn't even know herself."

Kenzi is silent for a moment and then she sighs, "What did you do to calm her down?"

I sigh heavily again, "I drained most of her chi."

I could hear Kenzi spit out whatever she was drinking, "You did what to the what now!"

"I almost drained her Kenz. She's still alive but I don't know if she back to herself." I sit next to Lauren and stroke her hair. She was breathing steadily but she wasn't as warm as she always was.

"You better do the breathy chi thing! You have to make her better Bo. For us." she says the last part gently. "If we lose her we lose you, because we know you aren't your sexy succubus self without her and Charlotte needs you both."

I smile lightly, "I'll fix this Kenzi, thank you." I put the phone back on the receiver and look at my unconscious wife while not so pleasant thoughts go through my head. "Oh, Lo, please be alright." I whisper.

Louisa walks in the room but I don't take my eyes off of Lauren's face, "Is she going to be okay?"

I clench my jaw fighting tears, "I'm going to try and fix this."

"Do you need us to head back home?" she asks sympathetically. "I could let the pilot know."

"No, she wouldn't want that." I glance at Louisa briefly. "She's going to be okay just give me some time."

"Yes ma'am." she says with a nod and closes the door.

I focus back in on Lauren and put my forehead to hers, "You promised you'd fight, you promised." I think towards her before I breathe chi into her. "Don't give up on me now." I whisper in between breathes.

As I push more of my chi into Lauren I see the pink in her lips and cheeks come back, and her eyes flutter slightly. I stop second and cup her face in between my hands, "Lo?" I whisper stroking her face with my thumb. "Honey are you alright?"

Lauren grunts and jerks forward coughing, "Oh my god Bo." she sighs realizing what's going on and wraps her arms around me. "What happened?"

I had tears streaming down my face and I sniffled, "I'm not really sure, but you weren't you."

She wipes her tears away and then mine, "What do you mean I wasn't me? I passed out in the bathroom." her brow furrows in confusion.

I wipe my face and sniffle again, "You, you don't remember?"

She shakes her head no, "Could I have a drink before we talk please? I'm thirsty and tired. Then you can tell me what happened." I call Louisa in the room to bring Lauren a bottle of Gatorade, she drinks it in record time and requests another one. When she finishes she looks at me breathless, "That's a lot better."

I had cuddled into Lauren's lap when she finished her drink, "Can we talk now?"

She strokes my hair and sighs, "The last thing I remember is being hit by a strong surge of energy and then I passed out." Lauren looks up at me, "That's not all that happened is it?"

I shake my head lightly, "No."

She stares at me confused, "What, what happened then?"

I pull Lauren tighter into me, "Well, for one you didn't know you were Lauren, second," I sigh softly. "You didn't know me."

She looks up at me again and cups my face, "What do you mean?"

I sigh, "You talked different, like me when I'm full succubus, and you pulsed me into kissing you to feed." I look down at my wife, "And your eyes were brighter than I've ever see. You were like a completely different person, and when I called your name you just didn't know it."

Lauren's brow is furrowed and she takes in what I just told her, "I was full succubus right?" I nod. "Well the only explanation I have is that I'm full succubus now." she taps her chin and slides away from me to her bag. "I took these notes a few weeks ago when I started to seriously notice a change." she flips through the pages. "There was an extra allele when I did a blood test." she reads over the notes. "I only just realized that you have that same allele."

"Meaning?" I ask confused.

"I am a full succubus, a replica of you." she continues to look over her notes. "Succubi have extra alleles but I only had two out of the seven, but when I took the test a few weeks ago I had five." Lauren sets her notes down and plops down next to me. "I am officially a succubus, mixed with something else that I still haven't quite placed yet."

"Wait there's a mixture of something else?" I ask.

Lauren nods, "Yes, after Charlotte was born I was able to read minds."

"Oh, I think you mentioned that to me, but you said you could only do it to me." I point out.

Lauren nods, "That would be true but right now I can hear everybody's thoughts on this flight."

"Really?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

She giggles, "Yes, Louisa is worried that we won't come out, the pilot is singing to himself and the chefs are debating if they're going to quit or not."

"Okay." I say nodding and pulling Lauren back into me. "What about me? What am I thinking?"

She looks up at me and smirks, "The boldest thoughts?" I nod. "You're worrying about me, and you fear that something might happen to me." her brow furrows. "Why?"

I smile lightly and brush some hair out of her face, "How do we know that whatever is happening to you isn't going to hurt you? I mean I know you're like the smartest person I know but I don't want anything to happen to you." I take her hand into mine. "It would devastate me. I don't think I would want to live this life or any other one without you, I would have Charlotte and Kenz but it wouldn't be the same without you. You're the other side of me Lauren and I wouldn't be at my best unless you are here with me."

Lauren sits up and cups my cheeks, "Everything is going to be fine babe. I'm just developing. Nothing's going to happen me."

I lean into her touch and close my eyes. "Promise?"

She places her other hand on my cheek, causing me to open my eyes, "I promise."

I put my hands over hers and smile lightly, "What else can you hear?"

Lauren stares blankly behind me focusing, "Desire." I push a thought to the front of my mind. "Really?" she looks at me shocked.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"When did you start thinking that?"

"Thinking what?" I smirk.

She rolls her eyes, "Since when did you want to try some new things?"

I run my finger down her rob to her tie, "Since that thing with Louisa."

Lauren frowns slightly, "Bo, nobody can be in our bed anymore. I don't know what came over me to even think that but I don't want that to happen anymore."

"I don't want anything like that again. It was fun sure, but I only did it because you wanted to." I say defending myself. "I don't want you to touch or be touched by anyone else but me."

"Same for you." she points at me. "No one else."

I put my hands up to her face and kiss her lightly, "I made vows, I would never do that to you Lo."

Lauren takes her hands off my face and puts them over my hands, "I know. Neither would I." She looks into my eyes with love and devotion, like I was the only one in the world that matter or would ever matter. When Lauren looked at me like that I couldn't help but blush and feel like the most important person in the world. It made me feel like no matter what happened she would always be here to love and protect me just as much as I would her.

I rub my thumb over her cheek bone and smile, "I love the way you look at me Lauren."

"I could say the same to you honey." Lauren smiles and kisses me passionately, "How about that bath?"

She puts her forehead on mine, "Sure." I say with a smile. "Then we'll watch some scary movies."

"Oh no Bo no scary movies." she says panicked.

I giggle, "Is my big bad doctor scared of some fake deaths?"

She punches me playfully, "No. They just creep me out."

"Ouch." I smile. "I'll protect you from the scary monsters I promise."

"Alright." she smiles and kisses me again. "Bath first."

Lauren and I get up and walk out of the bedroom receiving shocking looks from Louisa. "Somebody's happy to see you." I say as we walk into the bathroom.

"Just take off the rob succubus." she says with a smirk.

"No problem." I say dropping my rob.

Lauren and I take a long bath together before settling on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and a few martini's. It was the first Bo and Lauren time we have had in a while. We went to bed half through some cheesy scary movie. I carried Lauren into the bedroom and we cuddled and talked. Lauren pawed on me and I gave her a wonderful massage. We fell asleep with Lauren cuddled into my neck and I couldn't wish for anything better.

Lauren

"No no just have them in the room before we get there." I hear Bo say as I slowly come to consciousness. "It's a surprise Kenz that's why." she pauses. "I know this honeymoon is a surprise but what I'm doing it just another thing to it."I sit up and yawn. Bo looks at me and smiles widely, "Kenz I gotta go sleeping beauty is awake." she hangs up and scoots to the middle of the bed. "I was just about to wake you, we're about thirty minutes away from guess where."

I yawn again and stretch, "Breakfast town?"

Bo giggles and gives me a quick kiss, "Greece."

I put my hands over my mouth, "Like Athens,Greece?" Bo nods. I jump up on the bed still naked. "Oh my god yay!" I stop jumping and do a little dance that a child would do on their way to a candy store. "This is better than Egypt!" I plop down next to Bo and throw myself into her arms. "Do you know all of the mythology and math and structure there is here!"

"Lions, and tigers, and bears oh my." Bo giggles and wraps her arms around me. "Do I get to hear more of the famous Lauren geek outs?"

I gasp, "It wouldn't be a trip without a few of those."

She kisses me a little longer than before and pulls away, "Good, now get dressed succubus."

I flinch at the sound of the word associated with me, "That doesn't sound right when it's aimed towards me." I shake my head slightly.

Bo chuckles, "Okay, I'll keep it to the usual."

I kiss her cheek and get out of the bed, "Good, now can you get me the bag?"

"Sure, and I'll go get breakfast." she gets the bag and hands it to me.

"You're not going to stay?" I ask unzipping the bag.

Bo laughs, "If I do you won't be getting dressed anytime soon." she winks. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright." I smile and she walks out of the room. It felt different when Bo wasn't in the same room with me, like all of the energy left out of the room or someone turned off the air conditioning. I sigh at the emptiness and put my clothes on. Bo and I were going to spend the rest of the week relaxing at a resort in Athens, the heart of all things history.

**Kenzi**

"Yo Trick, where's my niecey girl at?" Kenzi yells walking into Trick's lair.

"She in the play pin Kenzi. I'm working on a few thugs right now." Trick was slumped over at his desk reading an old text book. "If you could change and feed her it would be greatly appreciated."

"Sure thing Trickster." Kenzi says with a smile bouncing over to Charlotte. "_**Hey niecey**_!" she thinks.

"**_Hi auntie, I'm hungry._**"

"**_Tell me about it girl. I could go for a hamburger._**" she thinks picking up Charlotte and taking her up stairs. "**_What's on the menu for you today?"_**

**_"Can I have broccoli?"_** Charlotte asks hopeful.

**_"Listen kid, if we're gonna be besties we gotta set some ground rules." _**Kenzi sits Charlotte in her high chair. "**_One, we only eat healthy when the mamas are around and two, um, what happens between aunt and niece stays that way, got it?." _**she digs around in Charlotte's baby bag.

Charlotte giggles and claps her hands, "**_Okay auntie Kenzi, what I'm going to eat then?"_**

Kenzi taps her foot and puts her hands on her hips examining the healthy food choices Lauren had left for her daughter, "**_I'm not really sure little one but I guess broccoli." she shrugs._**

Charlotte coos and smacks her hands on the tray connected to her high chair, "**_Yay!"_**

"**_You are your mothers daughter."_** Kenzi says aloud shaking her head.

"**_I miss mommies."_**

"**_I know sweetheart they'll be back Sunday I promise."_**

"**_Then will we have family time?"_** she asks.

"**_Of course niecey."_** Kenzi says bringing the spoon of food to Charlotte's mouth. "Now open wide."

**Lauren**

"Babe what was the surprise you were telling Kenzi about?" I ask Bo in the car ride to our hotel. Alec had been on a plane behind us and met us at the terminal with all of our seven bags and the rest of the security team.

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about ." she says with a smirk.

I fold my arms, "You can't hide anything from me you know?"

Bo takes my hand and squeezes it lightly, "You'll see soon enough." her eyes flash blue momentarily.

When Bo did that it made me weak at the knees and there was nothing I wouldn't do for her in moments like this, "Okay." I whisper as she moves in closer to me.

"Breathe Lauren." Bo giggles and puts her hand on my cheek.

I exhale and chuckle, "I'm sorry, you still have that affect on me."

She brushes her lips softly on mine, "Oh yeah?"

"Yes." I whisper before Bo's lips are melted into mine. Bo puts her hand on the back of my neck and pulls me closer to her. I nip on her bottom lip, pulling a low moan from my wife and I smile against her mouth.

Bo reluctantly pulls away when she feels the car pull to a stop. We are both breathless and flush, "Lets go and get settled."

I kiss her one more time, "I hope there's going to be more than that going on when we get up there." I open my door and get out of the car walking over to Bo, "You have ignited a fire ."

"I have just the thing for that." Bo smacks my ass and walks past me.

"Oh you're gonna get it." I giggle and grab her hand.

Alec got all of our bags up to our room and handle the check in, "Here are your keys ladies." he hands the keys to us.

"Thank you Alec." I say cheerfully, all too eager to get Bo into the room.

"There is a tour of the city going on in about thirty minutes if you're interested."

"No thank you Alec, I would much rather explore with just me and my wife." Bo says pulling me closer to her.

"That's understandable , should we go over the plans for tomorrow?" he asks pulling out a piece of paper.

Bo lightly runs her finger over the spot on my hip that drives me crazy, "Sure lay it on me."

Alec rambles on about the buildings that we could see and things we could buy and Bo's torture doesn't stop. I close my eyes and lean into my wife and she pretends that nothing is happening. "That sounds great Alec, what do you think Lo?" she turns to me and I open my eyes.

"What?" I say hoarsely. "Oh, right, yeah that sounds great. When do we start the adventure?" it's hard to focus when there's a succubus sending pulses and running her finger on your sensitive skin.

"You two can go on your own whenever you would like, but tomorrow we get started at noon." Alec says with a smile.

My knees start to buckle and I put my hand over Bo's, "That sound great Alec."

"Are you okay ? You're very red." Alec says concerned.

I squeeze my eyes shut tightly, I knew they were starting to glow. "Yes I'm fine thank you."

"Honey are you sure? You don't look to well." she says smugness written all over her face.

I look up at her and she fights a smile, "Yeah I just need to rest."

"Excuse us Alec, we will see you later on." Bo scoops me up in her arms.

"Do you need any assistance?" he asks mildly concerned.

"No it's okay I got her." Bo adjusts me and walks over to the elevator.

"You are so dead succubus." I whisper into her neck.

Bo giggles and presses the button, "I hope so." The elevator takes a while to get to us but when it does Bo steps in, "No one in here." she says lowly.

"I'm going to get you Bo." she was still sending small pulses through my body so I felt like a noodle.

"Sure you will babe." she says and the doors pings open. Bo walks to the very end of the hallway and sets me down gently, "Can you stand?"

I shrug her off of me, "Barely. Lets just get in there. I'm going to kick your ass."

Bo slides the card and opens the door, "After you madam."

I push past Bo, my legs still wobbly and lean against the island in the kitchen facing away from Bo. This was a new room and I planned on looking at it but right now my wife needed to be tended to. "Bo." I say lowly and turn around.

"Yes darling?" she says sweetly, moving to sit on the couch in the living area.

I walk slowly over to her and slide my clothes off of my body leaving me in my bra and underwear. "Do you know what you did?"

She looks around pretending to think, "No I don't."

I move to stand in front of her and she looks over my body biting her lip, "Are you sure?" she nods. "Well, if you want to do this the hard way..." I step in front of her and sit on her lap crossing my legs. "Have you seen what I can do with my touch yet?" I wiggle my fingers in the air.

Bo shakes her head, "No I haven't."

I kiss Bo's lips softly and tangle my fingers in her hair, "Are you ready to find out?" she smiles smugly and I pull her hair.

"Yes." she whispers, eyes flashing their blue color.

I stand up, "Open your legs." Bo does as I say and I run my hands up her bare legs to her skirt. "One more chance.." I warn.

Bo sighs, "I don't know what I did honey." she smiles sweetly at me.

I smirk again and place my hand over her sex not touching it. I learned I could do this when I looked deeper into a few succubi books that Trick had given me. "Hold on to the cushion." she raises a eyebrow at me. "Just do it." Bo places her hands on the cushions and I focus on sending the energy directly into Bo's center. My hand turns a bright orange, "Do you feel that?" I look at Bo's face, her eyes are tightly shut and her mouth is in a perfect O. "Answer me Bo." I say against her ear lowly.

Bo exhales heavily and rolls her hips around, "Lauren,"

"That's it baby," I whisper taking her skin in between my teeth.

It doesn't take much before Bo climaxs,"Wha...what...are you...OH FUCK!" Bo yells throwing her head back and collapsing into the couch. I kiss Bo's hot skin as she floods her own panties. I send one last pulse through Bo's body and she screams my name and falls limp on the couch.

I smile to myself and sit in between Bo's legs, "You okay?" She doesn't say anything she just breathes heavily under me, "Bo?" I climb up to her face.

She grins goofy at me, "Oh my god. When did you learn to do that?"

I chuckle and kiss her soft lips, "I've been reading that's all."

"I want what you've been reading." she says still trying to catch her breath.

"Just some succubi books." I shrug.

"You didn't even touch me, I'm still fully clothed, and oh my god, that was amazing." she places a hand on my back. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

I laugh lightly, "You've been a succubus longer than me but I'm still the teacher."

"Hey that doesn't mean I know everything smarty pants."

I poke her ribs."True." she sighs. "Can we just stay like this?"

I squeeze Bo and cuddle closer to her, "I'm fine with that." she says kissing the crown of my head.

Bo and I didn't move from the couch for a while, we just napped and enjoyed each others presence, but we didn't know that our little friend Tasmin was in the other room the whole time.

"You guys finally done?" she says walking out of a room behind us. Bo and I snap up and I grab my clothes to put them back on. "Oh calm down doc, nothing I haven't seen before."

Bo stands up abruptly, "What the fuck are you doing here?" she yells at Tamsin.

"Woah woah, calm down there mama B, I just came here with a message." Tamsin walks fully into the room and Bo pushes me right behind her.

"What message?" I say through clenched jaws pulling on my shorts.

Tamsin looks at her nails and scoffs, "It's simple, Royalty is in you, the queens will be chosen. Power is great don't let it destroy, there's a new future that will be determined by those were the royalty sleeps."

"What does that mean exactly?" Bo asks confused, slightly lowering her guard.

Tamsin shrugs, "How am I supposed to know." she folds her arms, "Look the whole "The ordin wants you guys to come sit with him" was a lie. I'm here because I was summoned to protect and watch you."

"Why exactly is everybody so freaked out about our safety?" I ask stepping around Bo, "I mean I understand that some crazy stuff has happened but this is unnecessary."

"Did you not hear the Fae riddle woman?" she scoffs again. "I don't know what the damn deal is but all I know is that there's a bottle of whiskey calling my name over there so if you don't mind..." Tamsin walks over to our mini bar and takes our bottle whiskey. "Now if you would excuse me, I have to go report to my boss."

"Who is this boss exactly?" Bo asks through her teeth.

"Like I said, I don't know anymore about this than you do so you can calm your temper I'm gonna try and stay away from the sex fest." she walks to the door and stops, "By the way doc, it takes a lot to tame a succubus, and from what I could tell she the lion and you tamed the shit out of her." Tamsin laughs darkly and walks out of our hotel room.

Bo storms out of the room and leaves me with my thoughts. I didn't really know what was going on or what Tamsin's riddle meant but I would found out as much as I could before we returned home. There was something going on but I couldn't quite place it.

**Bo**

"Tamsin!" I yell down the hallway. This bitch was really killing my honeymoon and my mood.

Tamsin keeps walking until she gets to the elevator, "Look Mama B I'm in desperate need of a drink and unless you're gonna buy me some glasses to go with this whiskey you should go back to your wife."

The elevator doors slide open and I jump onto it with Tamsin, "Look here, you're killing everything that I've worked hard to plan and I'm not bee appreciative of that..."

"Big words succubus wow." she opens the bottle and takes a few gulps.

"Okay, just tell me what you're doing here." I fold my arms over my chest.

She finishes off a few more gulps, "Like I said to your wife, I don't know."

The elevator digs and a few people step in, "You know more than you say." I whisper.

Tamsin shoots daggers at me, "Like I said I know as much about this as you do."

"And that's where I know you're lying." the doors open into the loby and everyone steps out. "You wouldn't just get hired and not know why or who hired you." I press the button to go back up my floor.

Tamsin steps out before the elevator moves, "Okay I don't have time for this, I'm gonna finish off this bottle and hope that I don't have to come and see you love birds again." she wiggles her fingers, "Bye succubitch."

The door closes and I kick it, fuck her for messing up my plans, I'll be glad when we get back home so I can talk to Trick or Hale about this Tamsin. I'm tired of shit coming in between me and my wife.

The elevator goes all the way up to my floor without any stops and I speed walk back to the room. I just wanted to wrap myself I'm her arms and stay that way. "Babe?" I say sitting the key on the nearby end table. "Lauren?" I call out again, I could hear the shower running in the bedroom. "Lo?" I say again walking into the bathroom. Lauren was sitting down in the shower curled up, and from what I could tell she was crying, "Honey what's wrong?"

She stares blankly at a wall and shakes her head, "Nothing."

Something was wrong, "Lauren I can feel you, what's going on?"

"Nothing." she says again.

I strip off my clothes and climb into the shower and sit behind her, "Honey please talk to me." I pull Lauren into me and hold her tightly.

She turns around and look at me, eyes bright grey, "Oh Bo." she cries wrapping her arms around my sobbing harder. "She just..I just." I couldn't understand hat she was saying so I just held her close.

"It's okay honey I'm here." I say stroking her wet hair.

Lauren continues to cry, occasionally whispering something I couldn't understand. I just soothed and cradled her until the water ran cold. I want to make her feel better, and I would do anything to do it.

**Lauren**

Bo picked me up out of the shower after the water ran cold. After Tamsin left and Bo stormed after her I just couldn't deal with all of the things that were going wrong, I thought all of this was over but it was obvious it wasn't.

"Don't let go." I whisper into Bo's neck.

"What'd you say?" she asks laying my down gently on the bed.

I hold back tears, "Don't let me go."

Bo hovers over my face and kisses me lightly, "I'm not going anywhere Lo." she kisses me gentle but full of passion. "Want me to get you something? Tea, juice, water," she pauses. "A shot?"

I smile lightly, "No I'm okay."

She brushes some hair behind my ear, I could tell she wanted to ask me why I was crying but she wasn't going to push me to talk to her, "Could you lotion me? My skin always gets really dry."

She smiles and kisses my nose. "No problem, I'll go get my lotion."

Bo walks out of the room naked, I only just noticed that neither one of us has clothes on. My emotions were all over the place and I'm thinking its cause of my development.

My wife comes trotting into the room with three different bottles, "I know you like my vanilla smell so I brought that one, and a few others. Whichever one you want."

I chuckle, "The vanilla one. It smells like you."

She puts the other lotions on the dresser and sits at my feet. "Before I do you have to smile."

"Bo..."

"Nope you have to smile." she raises an eyebrow and sets the lotion down next to her.

I fake smile and nod, "There."

Bo shakes her head and climbs up on my lap, straddling me, "Looks like I'm gonna have to make you." she wiggles her fingers and grins widely.

"No no," I yell, but before I could push Bo off of me she was tickling me furiously. I was laughing and kicking, "Bo stop!"

"I don't think so." she laughs ticking my sides and my neck.

"How would you like it?" I says laughing and moving in to tickle her.

Bo screams and starts to laugh, "Oh no you don't." she starts to tickle me more and suddenly I snort and she stops, looking at me amused. "Was that you?" she giggles.

"No." I say wiping the tears away from my laugh fest. "At least I don't think it was."

"Awe babe you snorted." she pulls me up to her chest and giggles again.

"Shut up." she says smiling agains my chest.

"It's okay it was cute." Bo kisses the crown of my head and the hotel phone starts to ring.

"I'll get it." I lean over and grab the phone. "Hello?"

"Lauren?" Kenzi says sounding panicked.

"Kenzi what's wrong?" I say and Bo hopes off if me.

"They got her doc, they took her." she yells into the phone.

"What?" I whisper.

"I'm so sorry Lauren, we were out shopping and I reached up to grab her a cute top and I turned around and some orges slammed me into a wall and I heard Charlotte screaming."

"Lauren what's going on?" Bo says kneeling in front of me.

Tears were streaming down , "She's gone." I whisper. "They took her ages gone."

"Who's gone?" Bo says frantically.

"Charlotte." I yell and run into the bathroom, grabbing a bag in the way.

"Kenzi?" she says into the phone. "Wait who has her?" Kenzi says something into the phone. "We'll be there as soon as we can. Where's Hale?" Bo pauses. "Hale do you have one of those Fae travel agents out here?" another pause. "Okay we will be home in about an hour okay?" pause. "Okay see you then."

I slowly walk out of the bathroom dressed in a t-shirt, jeans, and some sturdy sneakers, "Honey." Bo says walking over to me. "We'll get her back." I silently walk over to the dresser and look at myself. "I know who has her honey, or at least we have a good idea."

I turn around and face Bo who is still naked and fighting back tears, "Evony." we say in unison. The need to cry was overwhelming. My little girl who I have barely gotten to know yet was taken by the one person I would hate for her to ever meet. We were going to get her back and I wasn't going to let politics or anything else stop me. I face the mirror again, my eyes were glowing their brightest, no, I would kill before I let someone take my daughter away from me. I'm not letting this happen.


	7. Chapter 7

"I am so sorry doc." Kenzi says for the billionth time. "This is all my fault." she says pacing the floor frantically.

"It's not your fault Kenzi." I say, trying my hardest not to lose my nerve.

Bo and I had used the ashes travel agent to quickly get back to The Dal, we didn't take our things or check out. We wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. We were barely saying anything unless someone talked to us, and this is the most we have ever felt this afraid and helpless. "Do we know for sure who it could've been?" Trick asks. He was notified as soon as all of this started to happen and was offering any help he could give.

I run a hand through my hair, "Um, Bo and I think if it was anybody it would be Evony." Bo stands closer to me, she was struggling keeping her tears from falling. "She tried to take her the day Charlotte was born and I have a feeling that she wouldn't care about any rules that Hale has set in place."

"I say we stop wasting time and just go and pay her a little visit." Bo says squeezing my hand, "The more time we waste the more danger my little girl is in and I'm not resting until she is safe and back home with us." a few tears start to flow down her face. "It has taken way too long for me to find a family of my own and now that bitch is taking it away, I'm not having it."

I snake my hand around her waist and Hale steps forward, "Well as members of the Light we," he motion to hisself, Trick, and Dyson. "can't enter dark territory. But you two and Kenzi aren't aligned with anyone so..."

"So we can go lay a sweet ass ass whoopin all over their dark Fae asses?" Kenzi says pounding her fist into her palm.

"Not exactly Kenzi." Trick says. "If you three got to Evony I'm sure she wouldn't stand a chance, and that would just cause more trouble."

"Then what are we supposed to do Trick? Sit here and let god knows what happen to our daughter?" I am nearly yelling, I just want to get Charlotte back and continue on with our lives.

"Lauren I understand you and Bo's frustration," Dyson says.

"No actually you don't." Bo snaps. "Have you hade someone that is a part of you, literally, that was just as much of yourself as you were, you look into their eyes and see all of the love and devotion that got them here and then she just get taken away from you when you've barely gotten to know them yourself? Have you had that happen before Dyson?" Bo's eyes are blazing with emotion and she's squeezing my hand tightly. Dyson remains quiet. "That's what I thought, so don't you sit there and say you understand the frustration when it's clear you don't."

"Bo, he's only trying to help." Kenzi says gently. "We all just want to help. I do understand that you two are ready to get Char back, trust me I know. I feel like this is all my fault, so try not to take out your worry and aggravation out on us okay?"

Bo sighs and nods, "I know Kenzi. I'm sorry Dyson."

He waves his hand, "Don't worry about it." his voice gruff.

I sigh and my phone starts to ring, "Hello?" I say.

"Have you figured it out yet?" the woman asks.

"Figured what out?" I say staring at Bo confused.

"Well if you haven't figured it out then I guess we shouldn't be talking." the woman says again in a gruff voice.

Bo holds out her hand for the phone and I hand it to her, "Who is this?" she says. "Tamsin?" her eyes widen with shock. "Where is she?" there's a pause. "Tell me where my daughter is!" she yells before slamming the phone into the bar counter top. "She hung up." she says through clenched teeth.

"She's behind all of this?" I ask in shock and Bo nods, "Oh my god." I put my hands over my mouth.

"Woah wait who's Tamsin?" Kenzi asks.

"You remember that blonde stranger from the reception?" I say trying to processing everything. Kenzi nods, "She's a Valkyire, she said she was assigned to take one of us to the Ordin and then she kept showing up on our trip. Just this morning she interrupted us and said that she had lied to us, that somebody hired her to watch and protect us."

"Did she say who the employer was?" Hale says taking notes.

Bo shakes her head, "No, I figured it was you." she nods.

Hale shakes his head, "Alec was head of all of the security I sent, and there were no females on that team."

Bo sighs heavily and runs a hand through her hair, "Well she told me that she didn't know anything about what she was supposed to be doing except that it involved us."

"And what was her name?" Hale asks.

"Tamsin. I'm not sure if she's light or dark, she didn't say." I sigh heavily and lean into Bo.

"Bo, when she talked to you did she say anything that stood out to you?" Hale asks.

She shakes her head, "Other than she didn't know what her job was or why she was doing it, she didn't say anything that stood out." I clench my jaws and close my eyes, I'm trying so hard not to let my emotions get the best of me, but it's starting to bubble over. "She's a complete stranger to us." she sighs and looks at me, her eyes glowing bright as mine.

I put my face in my hands and walk out of the room crying, this was too much. My daughter, my two month old daughter, was in the possession of a complete stranger. The thoughts of what she could be doing to her or even planning to do to her just made me want to rip my heart out. "This is all my fault." I whisper to myself and flop down on Trick's sofa couch bringing my knees up to my chest and put my forehead on my knees.

I hear someone walk in but I ignore them, "Lauren?" Bo says softly and sits next to me. "Lo." she lifts my head up from my knees and wipes away some tears, "It's okay baby I'm right here." I wrap my arms around her neck and cry harder as she pulls me into her lap. "We will find her babe."

"What if we don't?" I sob harder. "She might be in more danger than we think."

Bo strokes my hair and rocks me back and forth, I could tell she was crying herself, "We have to stay positive Lo. That's the only way we are going to get our little girl back."

I kiss her shoulder and lean away from her, "What if we don't get her back Bo? We've barely had any time with her and she was just taken away. We should've waited for our honeymoon, until she was a little older." I sniffle and wipe away some of my tears. "This is all my fault."

Bo cups my face, "No this is not your fault, this is nobody's fault." I try and take my face out of her hands but she holds me in place. "We didn't know this was going to happen Lo." she sniffles. "We will find her and we will find out who did this, but we need to keep it together okay?"

I cup her cheek and wipe away some tears away, "Together?" I whisper.

"Together." She says firmly.

I am taken away by how much Bo and I have grown as a team and as individuals. A year ago we weren't as responsible or committed as we are now, we have grown together and that makes us stronger than ever before. "I love you."

Bo smiles lightly, shedding a tear, "I love you back." she says hoarsely and gives me a soft kiss on my lips. "Let's go back up there and come up with a plan okay?"

"Okay." I whisper. There was a task at hand and I didn't want to rest until we completed it.

**Tamsin**

"Jesus kid will you shut the hell up? Your succuparents will be here soon." she puts a bottle in Charlotte's mouth. "They can't resist this at all."

Charlotte throws the bottle and screams again, hitting Tamsin in the face, "Okay you're gonna get it if you keep that up. I only have to to lure them here, the boss needs them for a big job you know?" Charlotte just looks at her, "They won't be able to turn this offer down if I give you to Evony will they?" Tamsin puts the bottle back in Charlottes's carrier, "She'll have more tests run on you than a lab rat at a make-up factory."

Charlotte begins to cry again, she was in more distress than her parents were and the blonde woman threatening her and her family's life was scaring her. She just wanted her mommies and she wanted them now.

**Lauren**

"So the plan is, we locate this blonde bitch, once she is found Bo, Lo and Dyson go in detective style, then ninja Kenzi; that's me, swoops in gets little Char Char and then Hale will be waiting out for us." Kenzi says explaining her plan for the third time.

"I still don't know Kenz." Bo says. "I mean, we can't just bust in there, we don't know what this woman is capable of."

I step closer to Bo and lean against the bar, "She's right Kenzi, we need to know more about the Valkyires before we just attack."

Kenzi huffs, "Well you can't blame a girl for trying right?" she shrugs.

"Trick has some old Fae books that could help out in his lair." Hale points out. "I mean, any piece of info could help us out here."

Trick nods, "You may help yourself to anything you may need."

"Thank you Trick." I smile tightly.

"It's not a problem, I'll check with a few old friends that owe favors." he reaches over and places his hands in Bo and mine. "We'll find her okay? I'll go get the books."

I have to fight tears again and I nod once, "Thank you. Thank all of you." I say turning to look at my family.

"It's no problem doc, the munchkin is like my family and you have the Light's protection as I said before." Hale nods.

"Wait," Bo says coming out of her thought coma, "Hale, we had security sent with us on the trip." he nods once, "Then where were they when Tamsin kept showing up?"

Hale runs a had over his head, "That's a good question Bo, I'll do a briefing as soon as they all get back, see what went wrong."

"Good." Bo furrows her brow thinking again, "Kenzi!" she yells.

"What what what?" Kenzi says looking away from the food that Trick had say in front of her.

"What was Charlotte wearing when they took her?" Bo asks, suddenly perking up.

Kenzi thinks for a second, "Um, one of the outfits I made her, why?" Bo smirks at her and Kenzi puts both of her hands over her mouth and turns to dig in her bag. "BoBo you are a genius!" she exclaims.

"Why what's going on?" I ask confused.

Kenzi pulls out a small phone like device, "Kenzi you sneaky little human." Dyson says with a chuckle.

"What is it?" I say, aggravation raising.

"Kenzi here put tracking devices in all of the outfits she made Charlotte." Bo says with a smirk on her face.

"Lil Mama you are a genius." Hale says kissing her cheek.

Kenzi blushes and hands me the device, "The blinking dot is where she's been for over and hour or so. Before you freak out doc I got it as a precaution, ya know." she shrugs. "Just in case some Fae decides to go all cray, which has happened."

I throw myself at Kenzi and hug her tight, "Kenzi." I whisper tears falling again.

"Woah there doc." she tries to squirm  
away, "you're stronger than you look."

I step away, "I'm sorry Kenzi I just, I can't believe that you remembered or even thought of this."

Bo comes up behind me and takes my hand, "She's a Russian spy that's why she has them." she winks.

"Well lets get going on this search so we can get the kid back." Dyson says walking out of the shadows. I had forgotten he was even here. "I have other things to do." he sighs.

"Do you not want to be here man?" Hale asks, just as offended as the rest of us.

"Yeah D-man, I thought you were gonna be cool with this since Trick broke the bond you had with BoBo." she folds her arms over her chest. "What's going on?"

Dyson scoffs, "Just because he broke the bond doesn't mean that I still don't have feelings." he looks at Bo and I automatically stand in front of her. "Look, I have no problem with helping find the kid, I just want to get it over with so I can get on with my life."

I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to control my anger, "You don't have to be here Dyson." I say through clenched teeth. "We didn't ask you to be here and quite frankly I don't want you here. All you've done is be a rude asshole for no reason." Bo lets go of my hand noticing my anger. "And if you ever had a shrewd of respect or love for my wife you wouldn't be treating her, me, or our child like just some stranger on the street. So how about you stay here, and don't interfere, because if I find out YOU'RE the one behind all of this you won't live very long. Got it?" I say flashing my eyes.

Dyson smirks and salutes to me, "Yes oh great all knowing Doctor." his face goes back into a hard line.

"What happened to you Dyson?" Bo asks stepping around me. "You used to be less of an ass, what happened?"

He takes a sip of his drink, "Oh ya know, broken heart, lied to, and cheated on, that kind of thing." he looks up at Bo with a cocked eyebrow.

Bo nods, "I'm sorry if I broke your heart but that's no excuse."

"Dyson how about you just go on a break." Trick suggests. "You haven't been yourself lately."

"Yeah man, take your vacation time you've got saved up, it might do you some good." Hale says patting him on the back.

"I'm just fine." he says gulping the rest of his drink down and grabbing his coat. "Call me when you need my help."

"If." Kenzi says, arms folded over her chest again.

"When." Dyson says again with a smirk before he walks out.

"What are we going to do with him man?" Hale asks Kenzi.

"I don't know but I'm gonna have his boy parts in a jar if her keeps it up." she says.

Bo turns around to me and brushes some hair out of my face, "How about we go home and take a nap, you look drained."

"Wait BoBo, I thought we were going after blonde." Kenzi says confused.

"No, not just yet. When we go we all have to be well rested and at our strongest, and neither of us have been sleeping all that much." I say running a hand through my hair.

"You two just want to knock bits." Kenzi says with squinted eyes.

"That's actually the furthest thing from our minds Kenzi." Bo says in a serious tone. "We really need sleep." I could tell she was in full plan mode and I let my mental guard down to spy in her head for a bit. Before I could make out what any of her thoughts were she shoots a look at me, "Lo stop picking my brain."

I blush, "Sorry, just wanna figure out what your feeling."

She grabs my face and kisses me softly, "Just ask, I'll tell you." she kisses me again softer than before.

I nod and turn my attention to Kenzi and Hale, "Well it looks like we meet up here at say six? Then we'll come up with a solid plan and go get our little girl back."

Kenzi salutes me and takes Hale's hand, "Sir yes sir."

I giggle and kiss her cheek as Bo and I walk to the door, "See later Kenzi."

"See ya doc." she nods.

I turn to Bo and wrap my arms around her waist. "Let's go get some shut eye." I yawn big.

"You need to relax first, so you soak in the tub, eat something, and then we will sleep." Bo says opening the camaro door for me. "I need you strong and fighting."

I smile tightly, "I always am."

Bo returns the same tight smile and closes my door, walking to her own. We both were in our own hell inside of our mind, I'm not sure if we would let out what we were feeling but I know that I would be able to get some rest and read a bit on the Valkyries. Charlotte would be at home tonight if I had to fight tooth and nail to get her back.

**Bo**

I feel like there's a hole in my chest, like someone has ripped out a part of my heart. My daughter isn't here to coo and flash her eyes at me or glue her eyes to Lauren while she explains some science molecule from one of her books. She's not here and I feel like I might never see her again. We don't know this woman and we definitely don't know what she's capable of.

"We have to go to my apartment." Lauren says softly as we make our way to the Crack Shack.

"What?" I say glancing over at her.

"There are some more books that could help us out." she says. "But they're at my place."

"Okay. Do you want to stay there tonight? I think I still have some clothes there."

Lauren smiles tightly, "Will you hold me?" she says, eyes glassy.

I pull her closer to me, "Forever and a little longer." I whisper and kiss the crown of her head.

When we get to Lauren's apartment I call Kenzi and tell her that we're going to stay here, "Okay BoBo. You remember where all of the hidden weps are?"

"Yeah Kenz, machete under the couch, dagger under the mattress, and the sword in the umbrella holder." I nod to myself.

"Disguised as an umbrella." I could hear the smile in her voice. "Be careful okay. And when you two are ready just gimme a call and I'll be right there."

"Thanks Kenz." I says softly.

"No problem sis, love you, now go get some rest."

"Love you too Kenz." I say with a smile before hanging up the phone.

I lock the extra locks on the door and find Lauren cuddled into herself on the couch. "Come sit with me?" she asks.

"How about we go upstairs, we can take a relaxing bath and then we can cuddle all night?" I say trying to lighten the mood a little.

Lauren nods and slides off the couch, "Could we order pizza too? I'm kind of hungry." she smiles faintly.

"Long as we don't tell Kenzi." I smile and grab her hand. "Go on up stairs ill handle the pizza and everything else okay?" She looks down at my left hand and smiles before a few tears fall, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

Lauren brings my hand up to her lips and kisses my ring finger, "Don't ever take this off okay? No matter what happens, never take it off."

I nod and kiss her forehead, "Never." she looks up and me and smiles, I wipe away her shed tears, "Now get upstairs and I'll be up in a minute, okay?"

"Okay." she nods and lets go of my hands. "Don't take too long."

"I won't." I smile as she walks up the I hear her close her bedroom door I call Kenzi again.

She picks up on the second ring, "Hey everything okay?"

"Yeah Kenz, everything's fine. You remember that surprise I told you to have ready when we got back." I ask.

"Yeah, it's in the downstairs closet, I was going to set it up tomorrow but you guys got here today so yeah." she says softly.

"Well is everything there?"

"Yeah BoBo why?"

"I want to make Lauren smile a little, I can fake it but she's not good at hiding her feelings." I say. "She has to have it just in case something happens, ya know?"

"Yeah babe I getcha. Well everything you sent from Egypt and a few extra things are there."

"Thanks Kenz." I say smiling slightly.

"No problem Bobolicious. Now I got a date so ttyl beyotch."

I giggle, "Bye Kenz."

I call the pizza guy and our pizza comes in record time. I pay the guy and put a few pieces on a plate, "Bo honey are you okay?" Lauren says slightly panicked.

"Yeah babe I'm fine, the pizza just got here, I'll be up in a sec." I say back.

Lauren closes the door again and I exhale heavily. Good thing she didn't come down here.

I grab the box and put the pizza on top of the box and the soda and plastic cups under my arms. Getting up the stairs was the hard part. "Babe open the door for me please." I say trying to balance everything.

Lauren opens the door and gasps, "What's all of this?"

I smile to myself, "The surprise I was talking on the phone to Kenzi about."

She takes the pizza and soda, "Bo you didn't have to do that." she says plainly and sits the food on the dresser.

"I know but I need you to have it just in case something happens." I say walking into the room and sitting the box on the bed. "It's just something I've been working on when you aren't around."

Her eyes widen, "You made me something?"

I nod with a smile, "Well I made part of it, the other part is something I bought while we were in Egypt."

Lauren finally smiles, "How did you get something for Egypt her so fast?"

I shrug, "Magic."

She walks over to me and wraps her arms around my neck, "So now your a wizard?"

I kiss her lips softly, "Only sometimes." I turn her around to face the box. "Go on open it."

She turns to look at me and I nod. "Alright." Lauren takes her fingers and carefully takes the wrapping off of the box, unlike Kenzi last time we gave her something. "This is a big box."

I clap my hands together and sit next to it. "Open."

Lauren smiles widely and opens the box, "Oh Bo." she says in awe. "It's beautiful." she pulls it out of the box and holds it out in front of her. "When did you have time to make this?"

"Well, when Kenzi insisted on separating us I had extra time to make it and the gem and light part, you can thank Kenzi for that." I smile.

I had made Lauren and paper heart that was the size of two human heads, in the middle was a blue and grey gem infused together with a crystal light blinking slowly behind it, "I figured I'd give you my heart figuratively and symbolically."

"Is this why you needed a jeweler so bad?" she smirks at me.

I nod and shrug, "It was pricey but for you it was worth it. Do you like it?"

Lauren looks at the heart again and starts to tear up again, "I love it."

"That's not all." I say widely and tilt the box towards her.

She reaches in and pulls out a manilla envelope, "What's this? Divorce papers already?"

I gasp, "No of course not! Just open it Lewis."

Lauren shrugs and opens the envelope pulling out a stack of papers, "What's this?"

"Look at the picture inside." I say smiling.

She tips the envelope over and a picture of a house falls out. She looks up at me, "Is this?"

"The house you've been bragging out for the past four months? Yes it is." I stand up and take the papers from her, there's a key taped on the back of the deed. "And it's ours."

Lauren puts her hands over her mouth and gasps. "Bo."

I smile wider, "You just have to sign here and the realtor will sign the deed."

"How did you afford this?" she says grabbing the key out of my hand.

"Trick had been saving up money for me since before I was born and he told me the night we got married that he had it transferred to a bank account for me." I say proudly.

"And you didn't tell me you were buying a house?" she hits me playfully.

I laugh and shake my head, "No, it was going to be a bigger surprise than this but I figured now was as good of a tile as any."

"Does Kenzi know?" she says raising an eyebrow.

I nod slowly, "Only because I'm not good with home decor and Kenzi's payments are cheaper than an interior designer's."

She slides onto my lap and wraps her arms around my neck, "When can we move in?" she asks hopeful.

"Soon as we get Charlotte back." I say softly cradling her on my lap.

It falls silent and Lauren slides away from me, "Well lets get rested and we can get on it, I want my life with my wife and child to start at some point."

"Yes doctor." I say pulling a smile from her. Lauren and I ate our pizza, relaxed in the tub, and took a nap. We agreed that we would only feed before we had to go and get Charlotte. Kenzi and Hale would be ready, and Trick would probably have some good news on where Charlotte was. We were going to be prepared and we WERE going to get Charlotte back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been taking so long guys, I've got a lot on my plate right now and I've been working on another story. Just bare with me, the story progresses. Leave me some feedback, constructive criticism is the best. **

"Hale can you trace the call?" Lauren asks pacing and biting her finger nails.

"I did, but like I told Kenz, she must have some kind of chip on her cell phone that makes her location jump from place to place." he looks at me then back at Lauren. "So unless you can get her to call you again I can't point a exact location."

"Lo, we have the location device to help us." I say softly.

"Honey I understand that, but if that doesn't work we are stuck with nothing." she snaps back at me.

I raise an eyebrow at her, "Lauren."

She takes her gaze from her feet to me and her face softens, "I'm sorry Bo, I just want to get her back."

"We'll get her back LoLo don't worry." Kenzi says, she doing a very good job at hiding her emotions. I would occasionally look over at her and notice a few tears falling down her cheek.

"Thanks Kenz." I say and walk over to Lauren, wrapping my arms around her. "We'll find her babe don't worry."

She pushes my arms away, shocking me, "I wish everyone would stop saying that. I'm not going to stop worrying! I've been worrying since the day I found out about her, and you of all people shouldn't be telling me not to worry. You should be right up here with me but its obvious that you aren't." she points at me.

"Don't you do that. Don't you sit there and act like you're the only going through hell. You're not the only one Lauren." I yell right back at her. "She's not just your daughter, she's mine too and I am equally as worried as you are but I'm trying to stay positive."

Lauren scoffs, "I doubt that."

I sigh heavily and rub my temple. "Babe I love you, I really do, but I'm not going to argue with you. We both my might end up saying something we don't mean, so I'm going to go and get some air okay? When you've calmed down you can come and get me." I go to leave the bar and grab a beer on my way out. Lauren and I had been at each others throat since we had got back to Dal. She thinks that I'm not taking this serious enough but in reality I'm taking this more seriously than the plague. I wanted my daughter home and I wanted her here now.

Leaning against the brick wall outside I sip slowly at my beer and look up at the sky, today would've been a good day to take Charlotte to the park. She would probably love it, swinging on the swing and going down slides. Her flashing her big brown eyes and smiling that funny smile. A smile slowly plays across my face but quickly fades and I slide down the wall, dropping my beer. I have been keeping all of my emotions in for Lauren's sake and I just couldn't hold it in anymore. Bringing my legs into my I lay my head in on my knees and cry softly. How could this happen? What did we do to deserve this? All we wanted to do was live a happily semi-normal life with our daughter and some twisted stranger had taken it upon herself to just take her away.

I didn't hear Lauren come outside and sit next to me but when she put her arm around me I leaned into her, putting my face in her neck, "I'm sorry." I say through a sob.

"Ssh it's okay. I thought we had to stay positive." she says kissing my head.

"It's so hard. I'm trying to be strong for both if us but its so hard." I wrap my arms around Lauren's waist and pull myself more to her.

"I know baby. I'm sorry for yelling at you in there." she strokes my hair. "I'm just ready to get her back."

"I think I could help with that." a voice says and Lauren and I's head snap up to find my mother standing over us.

I sniffle and wipe my face. "Mom? What, what are you doing here?"

She holds out her hands to help Lauren and I up. We both hesitate and look at each other, "I'm not going to bite, I have some information that might help you."

I grab my mothers hand and turn to grab Lauren's, "Lets go inside. I don't have time to interrogate you." Lauren eyeballs my mother and squeezes my hand tightly. I let my mental walls down, "Just give her a chance babe, she might not be lying." I think.

"What if she is?" she thinks back.

"Then we'll get Hale and Kenz on her." I think and turn to her and smile.

"Succumom what are you doin here?" Kenzi says standing up abruptly glancing at me panicked.

"She says she can help Kenz, just give her a chance."

"How do we know she isn't the one behind this?" Kenzi says point at my mother.

My mother scoffs, "Why would I want to put my granddaughter in danger? I made the mistake once and I don't plan on doing it again." she looks at me. "I can help just give me a chance."

"Fine." Kenzi says. "But I swear if I smell anything fishy you'll be sorry."

My mom rolls her eyes and pulls a file from the back of her skirt, I raise an eyebrow at her, "Stole it from Evony."

"Couldn't you get in trouble for that?" Lauren asks.

"Honey, I follow no ones rules but my own." she winks at us and nods to the file handing it to me, "That is everything you need to know about that bitch Tamsin."

"Wait you know her?" I ask shocked, taking the file from her.

Aoife looks at everyone in the room the leans into me and whispers, "We used to have a thing."

I scoff and look over the papers, "Yeah right."

"No sweetheart it's true, she and I had a thing about two hundred years ago." she shrugs. "Until she two timed me with my sugar daddy and he cut off all of my resources." her eyes flash blue with anger and then fade back to there brown color. "I never got my payback and I know that if you find her you and you're family will kick her evil little ass."

"You've got to be kidding me." Kenzi says with a chuckle. "Succumom had a thing with crazy bitch?"

"So it seems." Lauren says taking the fils from me and settling at a table in the back of the bar.

"Thanks mom." I say. "This will help out more than you know."

She pull me into a tight hug, catching me by surprise. "Anything for you pumpkin."

I hug her back for a minute and then lean away, "Bo, baby come here."

"Excuse me." I nod and step around my mother. "Yeah?"

She looks at me with glassy eyes, "She's dark Fae and is a close associate of Evony."

"God dammit." I say and slam my hand on the table. "Thats just another thing to add on to the shit." I run a hand through my hair and walk to the door, grabbing my jacket. "Kenzi lets go."

"What? Whee are we going?" Kenzi asks, mouth of popcorn.

"Evony is about to get her shit handed to her." I blurt as Lauren walks over to me.

"I love you. Please careful, I can't bare to lose you either."

"I'll be careful." I say and she pulls me into a hard passionate kiss, catching me off guard. "Bye." I say and kiss her again briefly.

"Don't say goodbye, it means forever." she says through tears. "Say see you later."

I smile lightly and kiss her again. "See to later ." I say tears suddenly forming in my eyes.

Lauren kisses me again and smiles, "That's better."

"Do you want me to tag along?" My mom says stepping forward, pulling Lauren and I out of our moment. "Everyone thinks I'm dead so I'm technically unaligned." she smiles lightly.

"Sure mom." I nod and kiss Lauren one more time, "I love you."

"Love you too ." she say and lets me go. "Don't go after Tamsin without me."

"Why would we do that LoLo? You're magic is da bestest." Kenzi says. "If we go after her today we'll come and get you first thing."

Lauren goes and hugs Kenzi tightly, "Thanks Kenz." she turns to my mother and hugs her too, catching Aoife by surprise. "Thanks Aoife. This means a lot."

My mom looks at me and I nod to her. "It's my pleasure Lauren. Hopefully after this is all cleared up we can get off on a clean slate?"

"I would like that." Lauren says and lets her go.

"Alright you guys, lets get this party started." Kenzi says. "I've got some brass knuckles that are beggin for some blood."

I look at Lauren one last time and mouth I love you to her as we walk out of the door.

"Don't hold back." I hear Lauren's voice in my head and I flash my eyes. If it came to a fight I most definitely wouldn't hold back. I promised myself that I would live the life I choose and that's exactly what is going to happen.


	9. Chapter 9

Kenzi, my mom, and I storm into Evony's office, scaring her half to death. "Where is she?" I ask thought clenched teeth. "And don't give me that I don't know what you're talking about bullshit because right now I'm an SO fucking done with your bullshit."

Evony pushes the button on her phone, "Hold all my calls." she says calmly and stands up. "Listen here succubitch, I'm so tired of you and your pet barging into my office blaming me for shit that I probably haven't even done."

"Oh bullshit lady, everything that usual happens bad in BoBo's life is your fault." Kenzi spits.

"Okay, before we fight, could you lovely ladies tell me what I'm being accused if this time." she says folding her arms over her chest.

"You sent that bitch Tamsin to take my granddaughter." my mother says boldy from the door. "And I suggest you tell us where she is or your punishment will be death by succubi."

"Excuse me?" Evony says staring at Aoife. "Did you just say what I think you just said?" she chuckles. "You think I took your rat of a daughter?"

I lean across her desk and grab Evony's hair dragging her over it and in front of me, "I am done playing nice. Tell me where she is."

Evony growls slightly and I flash my eyes, warning her not to fuck with me. "I know how to find Tamsin but I haven't sent her after anything of yours."

I throw her onto the desk, "Then who did?" I ask.

She stands up smoothing out her hair and her clothes, "I'll let you get away with that...this time."

"Answer the fucking question Evony." Aoife says, her aggravation raising as quickly as mine.

"Look dolls, the dark don't claim Tammy, she causes way too much shit. Yes she is aligned with us but we stay as far away from her as possible." she motions towards us. "As you can see, she gets us into more trouble than we've bargained for."

"Well how do we find her?" Kenzi asks through her teeth.

Evony reaches under her desk and I pull out my dagger, "Calm down succubus, I'm only getting this." she says placing two envelopes on her desk and sliding them over to me. "These are all of her records, who she's been associated with and her locations over the past six months or so."

"What are the most recent ones?" my mom asks coming up behind me.

"Some warehouse downtown." Evony says causally. "The same one you got into it with that Derek guy and your wife's true talents were revealed."

I raise and eyebrow at Evony and sigh heavily. "Great." I say putting the files under my arm.

"Lets go then?" Kenzi says looking at me then my mother.

"You bet." my mother says walking to the door, me and Kenzi following behind her.

"Hey succubus." Evony yells after me and I turn around, "When you kick her ass, kick it extra hard for me will you? She fucked me over a few years ago."

I sigh again, "Let me guess she two timed you too?"

"Yeah how'd you know." she asks shocked.

"Just a guess." I say before leaving complete and catching up with Kenzi and my mom at the elevator.

I guess Kenzi could feel my anger and sorrow radiating off of me, "We'll get her BoBo." she says rubbing my back.

"Yeah pumpkin. She'll be a pile of dead bitch when we get a hold of her." My mom says placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you." I say. "Lets just go and kick her blonde ass and get my daughter back. The sooner she's back in my arms the better I'll feel."

Tamsin had some serious shit to deal with when we got to her, three succubi, a siren, and a human that could crush a skull with one swift kick. If she was working with someone then we would take them down too. Charlotte was coming home with me tonight.

**Lauren**

"Where is she?" I ask as Bo and the rest come storming into the Dal. "Does Evony have anything to do with this?"

Bo sighs and walks up to me, "The warehouse were Derek was and she's been there for the past two weeks according to these records Evony gave me."

"Wait so she's not in on this?" I ask.

Kenzi comes up next to Bo shaking her head, "Turns out the dark Fae have nothing to do with blonde because she causes too much shit."

"And I could tell Evony wasn't lying, but she wasn't telling us the whole truth either." Aoife says stepping forward.

"Why can you that?" Bo asks.

"We used to have a thing in the eighteen hundreds, I learned all of her tricks."

"Damn, mama A who haven't you had a thing with." Kenzi asks walking over to Hale. "Any luck on that call babe?"

He looks at her and smirks, "Yeah, Evony wasn't lying, she is in the old warehouse but she moved about twenty minutes ago."

Bo sighs heavily, "Just around the time we left the Morigan's office."

"Dammit." Kenzi says.

"She's at the glass factory." Hale says.

"Party at the glass factory...again." Bo says putting her arm around my waist.

"Could we go after her tonight?" I ask.

"It could be dangerous, they're isn't much light out there so we don't know who could be hiding in the mists." He points out.

I nod and my phone rings, "Hello?"

"What the hell is taking you bitches so long? Your kid won't shut up and I'm starting to get tired of her." there's a pause and I hear Charlotte screaming in the background.

"You've messed with the wrong family Tamsin." I say through my teeth and everyone looks at me.

"You've got thirty minutes doc and then I'm handing her over to Evony, who by the way told me you're sexy sexy wife was looking for me." she pauses again. "I am flatter, but time is running out. Tick Tock doctor, tick Tock." and then she hangs up.

I throw the phone across the room and grab a dagger from one of Bo's boots , "Let's go. She gave us thirty minutes, it takes fifteen to get there. I'm done waiting."

"Okay, lets go." Aoife says confidently. "I'm ready to put this shut behind us."

"I hear ya mama A, babe you coming to kick some dark Fae ass?" Kenzi asks Hale.

He shrugs and pops his collar, "It's neutral territory, why not?"

I look at Bo who is staring intently at me, eyes half glowing, "You ready?" I ask.

She kisses me hard and sucks some of my chi, "More than ever."

I flash my eyes, "Then lets go."

**I really do apologize for the small updates with story I'm jut stuck at a wall right now on how this is going to play out. Meanwhile I'm trying my very hardest to come up things something's, just please be patient the next update will be huge I swear! c: thanks for giving me feedback **


	10. Chapter 10

"Plan, Bobo go." Kenzi points at me and I look at her confused. "I thought you were coming up with the plan mama B."

"Kenzi I told you we didn't need a plan. I can hear Charlotte from out here and she can let us know what to do." I say and concentrate on hearing my daughters thoughts.

"_**Mommy is that you?**_" she asks.

"**_Yes baby are you okay_**?"

"**_Mommy I'm hungry and I'm tired, the lady won't feed me. Why did she take me mommy? I thought you were going to protect me._**"

I hold back tears, "**_It'll be okay honey, your mama and I and aunt Kenzi are outside, we need to know if she's by herself._**"

"**_Yes mommy, it's only her, she said that if you don't hurry I'm going to see Evony. Who is that mommy?_**"

I look at Lauren and she wipes away a few stray tears from my face, "**_We'll explain later baby, just hang on okay?_**" she thinks to our daughter.

"**_Yes, ma'am._**"

I look at Kenzi and Aoife, "Okay this should be easy, she's in there by herself. Mom do you think you could distract her long enough so Kenzi can get Charlotte then wait out here?"

Mom wiggles her finger and they glow slightly, "I got the magic touch pumpkin." she winks.

"Alright then lets do it. Kenzi as soon as mom distracts her long enough you find Charlotte and get somewhere safe okay?"

She salutes me, "Aye aye captain."

"Lo, you and me handle Tamsin okay? But if it gets too much you leave and I'll hold her off."

"Bo." she pleads.

I ignore her and turn to my mom and Kenzi."Everybody ready?" they all nod. "Then lets go get my daughter back."

We all sneak into the factory through an open hole in a wall, we can hear Tamsin talking to Charlotte. "I'll go first, Kenzi you follow behind me doll." my mom says taking the lead.

Lauren and I follow at a further distance. "We all get out Bo." she says quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"No one gets left behind, either we all get out safely or I'm not going anywhere." she says firmly.

"Laure we can't do this right now."

"Yes we can Bo. Im not leaving you in there to deal with that crazy bitch by yourself, we don't know all she's capable of."

I sigh heavily, "Okay babe but you get Charlotte out, I'm not going to make her suffer because you were fighting so hard to keep me alive. She needs one of her parents Lo."

She sighs and grabs my hand tightly, "Promise me you won't die?"

I chuckle, "I promise."

We here my mom talking to Tamsin, "Hey Tammy baby, long time no see."

"What can I say, I don't stay in one place too long."

Mom chuckles, "I've noticed that. Give her back Tammy."

"Can't do that baby doll." Tamsin says.

"I can make you, you know that." mom says firmly.

Tamsin scoffs, "That may be but who is to say you'll get out of here with her. There's only one of you and we both me know that your touch doesn't last that long."

Mom sighs, "You're right Tammy but I do have something else that can stop you." The walls start to boom and know exactly what's going on. Mom is turning into full succubus and I had to see it.

I peek around Kenzi who is still waiting for the right time to strike, "Bobo she's doing what you do."

"I know but she's in control of it." I say in awe. "How does she do that?"

"You can ask her when this is all over baby." Lauren says trying to get a better view.

I turn to look at her, "You know if you ever did that I would probably lose my shit and take you to bed right there."

She blushes, "Hopefully it doesn't happen anytime soon or in front of a crowd."

"Bo she's sucking her chi out." Kenzi says panicked. "You don't think she's going to kill her?"

"If she doesn't I will." Lauren blurts out as Tamsin falls to the ground.

"Lets ice this bitch." Kenzi says stepping out into the room. "Damn succumom you don't kill her did you?"

Mom chuckles, "No just put her to sleep for a bit. We gotta hurry, she gonna be one pissed off Valkirye when she wakes up."

"Im not just leaving her here, babe did you bring the handcuffs?" I turn and look at Lauren who is still looking around for our daughter.

"I thought you had them." she says.

I sigh heavily, "No I don't." I look around and grab some old rope. "Kenz can you do your Russian knot on her hands and feet?"

"Mama Lo Char is in here!" Kenzi yells from the other side of the room.

"Take care of that for me Kenz!" I yell as me and Lauren run to where Kenzi was.

"I got it BoBo."

"Sweetheart, I'll go bring the car around, we need to take her to the light so they can deal with her properly." mom says.

I look back and nod before I here Lauren scream. I run into the room she went into and see Derek with a gun to her head, "Long time no see Bo. How have you been?"

"Let her go Derek." I warn, my anger flaring immediately.

"Or what? You can't do anything to me from over there."

I look down and smirk, "Thats what you think." I look back at him, my eyes blazing and lean my head back. "I can be stronger than all other Fae and you are no different." I let go of my control and pull his chi from him.

Derek slowly lets go of Lauren and she stumbles over to Charlotte. I cut off the feed and Derek falls to the ground coughing. I kick him in his gut and pick him up by his throat, "This time you're not going anywhere." I say though my teeth then call for Kenzi and the rope.

She comes running in, "BoBo our little blondie is slowly coming to and we need to get her and him out of here."

"Tie him up, Lauren get Charlotte out of here."

"Im not leaving you here." she says cradling Charlotte to her like she was going to disappear.

"Lauren I need you to take our daughter out of here." I say firmly and flash my eyes. "Now."

Lauren tears up and flashes her eyes at me, "Fine."

Kenzi finishes off the knots and duct tapes Derek's mouth, "I think Aoife just dump blondie in the van we just gotta get him in there."

I look at Kenzi and throw Derek over my shoulder, "Then lets get these two to the light compound."

When we arrive at the compound Hale and about half of the light Fae security guards take Tamsin and Derek into their custody, "You make sure they don't go anywhere because if either one of them ever come after my family again I swear I will never forgive you." I point at him.

"You have my word, they will stay in light Fae custody and go on trial for attacking a royal family." Hale nods.

"Mom do you know where my wife went?" I ask looking around.

Aoife walks over to me, "She took the baby up to her lab I believe. She was mumbling about something I just couldn't tell what. She's really upset sweetheart."

"I know mom. Thank you, for everything." I hug her and catch her by surprise but she hugs me back. "When the smoke clears you can get that clean slate okay."

She pulls back and sniffles, "Okay, alright. Now go and check on your wife."

I nod and turn to run into the compound. I know I had upset Lauren back at the warehouse but I needed her to understand that she couldn't get hurt. Neither one of us did get hurt but she needed to understand that if something did happen, Charlotte had to have one of us. She couldn't lose us both because the. She wouldn't have all the protection she needed, I couldn't let that happen.

**Lauren**

"**_Mama are you angry with mommy?_**" Charlotte asks as I hold her tightly to my chest.

After we got to the compound I ran like hell to my office locked my door and sat in a corner with Charlotte cradled to my chest. I didn't want to let her go, I was afraid to.

"**Mama?**" she says again.

"Everything's okay now, we're going to be okay now." I whisper.

There's a knock on my door and I hold Charlotte tighter and scoot closer into the corner. "Lauren?" it's Bo. "Baby I know you're in there I can feel you." I still don't answer or move. "If you don't open the door I'm going to kick it down." I sigh heavily and open the door with my powers. Bo storms in and sees me in the corner. "Honey, I've been looking for you. Hale has them in custody, everything's going to be fine now." she reaches out to touch me and I stare at her hand intensely. "Lo it's okay. It's only me."

I look up at her, my eyes glowing, "Bo?" I whisper.

"It's okay baby I'm right here. It's okay I'm right here." she whispers sending pulses through me. "Here, give her to me."

I shake my head, "No, I'm not letting her go. No." I say.

"Well lets get her home and get her some food. She hasn't eaten remember? She needs food babe." Bo says gently. "**_Charlotte are you okay monkey?_**"

"**_Yes mommy I am okay. Is mama going to be okay?_**" she asks concerned. "**_Everything is black in her mind."_**

"**_I'll take care of it monkey_**."

I start to mumble something that I couldn't even make out, "Get me out of here Bo. Bo get me out!" I yell feeling like the walls were about to cave in on me.

"Okay baby okay. Come on I'll take you home." Bo says rubbing my arm.

"Our new home." I say firmly. " .Home"

"Sweetheart there's no beds or food for Charlotte there."

"Then we stop at the crack shack." I stand up slowly. "Im not staying in that place anymore Bo. I want to live like a normal family!"

Bo cups my cheek and nods, "Anything you want baby. Lets just get you out of here."

**Bo**

I lead Lauren out of the compound. She was losing it, I could see in her eyes. She was going to break down, her aura was all kinds of swirls and if I didn't just take her into my arms she was going to burst. Just like a balloon.

"Kenzi lets go." I say as we pass her and Hale.

"Bo I was going to stay here tonight." she says looking up at Hale.

"We need you Kenzi. Im sorry if that interferes." I lean into her ear. "Lauren is going to lose it and I don't want Charlotte to be around when she does. I can see her aura Kenzi and it's like a ticking time bomb. I need your help." I lean away and look at her, my eyes glowing. "I need you Kenz, we need you."

Kenzi looks at Hale then back at me, "Hale I'll see you tomorrow okay."

"Take as long as you need." he says tenderly.

I choke back a sob, "Thanks Kenz."

"It's no biggie. You're my sister, and I know that you would do the same for me." her eyes blue eyes were intense and she holds back tears, "No lets go."

I turn back and walk to Lauren who pressed herself up against a nearby wall clenching Charlotte with dear life, "Bo please get me out. Please get me out of here." she whispers. "Please."

I nod and wrap my arm around her, "It's going to be okay. Honey it's going to be fine."

I needed to get her home, and I need to do it now. It was time for me to take charge of my life. I am done letting people have there say on what my family will do. I am done playing nice. I will live the life that I choose.

**Lauren**

I felt like I was going crazy. There was this thing in me that I felt like was going to burst in any second. All of this with Charlotte and a guy that I thought I killed being the ring leader in it was just unbelievable. No matter how much I want to forget it no matter how much I just want to move it seems like climbing Mount Everest. The need to be able to just go to sleep without having to wake up because my wife or my daughter was screaming because of someone trying to hurt them. I can't keep living looking over my shoulder. Thats no way to live.

"Lauren?" Bo says pulling me out of my head. "Honey can you give Charlotte to me for a second?"

I stare at her confused and I hold Charlotte tighter, "Why?"

"I just want to hold for a minute honey I need to take care of you."

"Im fine." I whisper looking down at my sleeping daughter.

Bo walks up to me and puts her hands on my waist, "Lo, let me hold you, I'll take the pain away, but Charlotte doesn't need to see you that way." I look up at Bo. "Let me give her to Kenzi, she'll be downstairs with her okay? We can go get her when you feel better."

I choke back a sob and I let Bo take her away from me, "Don't let anything happen to her." I whisper.

"Nothing will." she says and hands her to Kenzi who had been waiting outside the bedroom door.

"I am prepared this time doc, no need to worry." she cradles Charlotte tightly and closes the door.

Bo turns around to me, "Come here." she says with open arms. I hesitate and Bo walks closer to me her arms still stretched out. "Let me hold you Lo." she whispers.

I look into her glowing eyes and put my hands to my face, sobbing violently. "Why? Why does this keep happening to us?" I ask and then feel Bo's strong arms around me. "I just want to be happy." I cry and wrap my arms around Bo's neck.

She picks me up and cradles me in her arms, "It'll be okay Lo, we'll get threw this. Just like we have everything else."

I pull myself closer into her and she slides down the wall with me still in her arm, "Im just so tired babe. Im so exhausted."

Bo sushes me and strokes my head. I felt protected when she held me like this. I felt like nothing and nobody could come and hurt me. I just wish I could feel like this all of the time.

After I cried my eyes out I feel asleep cradled to Bo's chest. I had flashes of my life without Charlotte and Bo along with a dream about our life away from the Fae. It was a place that we could raise our daughter and be completely happy. That seemed so much like a paradise that I knew would never happen.

**Bo**

"Bobo, Char needs a diaper change and I can't find em." Kenzi says slowly opening the door.

"Is she sleeping Kenz?" I ask.

"Yeah, just got there." she says noticing the diapers in the corner.

"After you change her you can take her baby blanket and lay her right here." I say patting the floor next to me.

"Sure thing Bo." she grimaces as she changes my daughters diaper. "She maybe a Fae baby but she smells like a normal one."

I chuckle and pull Lauren closer to me looking down at her sleeping face, "It's getting too much for her Kenz." I whisper and brush some hair out of her face. "She cried for two hours. Two straight hours."

Kenzi finishes up changing Charlotte and makes her a pallet with her blanket next to me, "I know, I can tell from the look in her eyes."

"Maybe it's time we go on a family vacation. Since we technically didn't finish our trip, maybe we can use the rest of the time and take Charlotte to Disneyland."

"Bobo don't you think it's a little earlier to suggest going away?" Kenzi asks. "Wait a year or so. Let all of you heal first. If you rush into it you'll both spend your time looking over your shoulder."

I nod once, "You're right. I know Lauren is tired, I know that and I just want to take it all away ya know?"

Kenzi rubs my arm, "I know honey, I know."

"Thank you for this Kenzi. I know you wanted to spend the night with your lurve."

She shrugs, "You'll be here longer than any boyfriend will."

"Love you Kenz." I say holding back tears.

"Lurve you too sis." she says with a wink and makes her way to the door.

"Hey before you leave can you put that blanket over us?"

Kenzi looks at me and smiles, "No problem." she gets the blanket lays it over us. "It's like three in the morning so I'm gonna go hit the hay, I'll leave the car and call Hale to come and get me."

I nod, "Okay Kenzi, good night."

She blows a kiss at me then leaves the room. I was grateful to have a friend like her. She was loyal and trustworthy and I could always depend on her to be there. Tomorrow we would move into this house and try to live out a normal life, I would fight until the end of time and then some to make sure that my family was safe. That was a promise I would keep everyday until I died.

**_*The update we've all been waiting for. It's not as big as I would hope but it's better than nothing right? I get little waves of inspiration here and there with this piece so it will develop slower than You're Just A Student. Keep the reviews coming, they are greatly appreciated. I love you guys!*_**


	11. Chapter 11

I wake up to Lauren no longer cradled in my lap and Charlotte no longer laying next to me on her blanket. I immediately panic and call out for Lauren. "Babe, where are you?" I shout my voice echoing through the empty house.

"Bo is that you?" Lauren asks panicked stepping back into the house from the backyard with our daughter clutched in her arms.

"You scared me." I say softly and kiss her and Charlotte's head. "How are you feeling?" I ask Lauren cupping her cheek.

"Slowly becoming myself again I guess. I just need time to adjust, make sure that no one else is coming after us." she says rocking Charlotte who was sleeping in her arms.

"I know Lo. Everything's going to fall into place we just have to be patient."

She nods once, "Yeah I know."

"Yo yo bitches the moving committee has arrived with all of its fabulousness!" Kenzi shouts walking through the door with what seemed like a mini arm of light Fae moving crew. "Hale said they are the royal movers and they are here to move your royal asses into this fabu house. Which also has a room for me?" she asks holding her hands together.

I chuckle, "Yes Kenzi you have your own room, it's downstairs just like at the crack shack. It's down that hallway," I point. "second door on the left."

Kenzi squeals, "New furniture first, then we take the grand tour."

"Kenzi you didn't have to get new furniture, the living room set at my apartment was perfectly fine and so was our beds." Lauren says slightly offended.

"Oh that's going into the living room. I love that couch way too much to just replace it doc. The bed on the other hand seemed to be cracked somehow, I'm my even gonna ask so I got you guys a California king bed." Kenzi claps her hands together and smiles.

"Kenzi you didn't have to do all of that." Lauren says patting Charlotte's back.

Kenzi waves Lauren off, "Calm down doc it'll be fine. You guys needed a new bang wagon anyways." Kenzi says and turns to the moving crew. "Come on boys chip chop we got a job to do."

Lauren turns to me, "Bo don't let her spend all of this money. It's not necessary."

"But she's right. We did need a new bed. Plus it's bigger and more comfortable." I say and wrap my arm around her waist.

"We made so many memories in that bed." she frowns.

"And we can make new ones in this one." I kiss Lauren's forehead and chuckle at Kenzi as she directs the Fae around the house. Then Lauren wonders off into the room that she wasn't supposed to see yet. I run quickly in front of her and block the door. "You aren't allowed in this room until we are completely moved in." she raises an eyebrow at me. "It's a surprise." I smile.

For the first time since we found out Charlotte was taken Lauren smiles, it wasn't her usual Lauren smile but I could see some of her in it. "I'll try to keep my curiosity from getting the best of me. Any other rooms I shouldn't go in?"

I shake my head. "But any box that has your name on it don't touch it. I'm not sure which ones are for our bedroom and which ones are for your surprise. So no touchy."

"Alright." she nods and looks down at our sleeping daughter. "She looks just like you when you sleep, same goofy expression and everything." she smirks to herself. "She snores like you too."

I smile at the glow that suddenly radiated off of my wife, "Can I have her for a bit?" I ask tentatively.

Lauren looks up at me and smiles, "Yeah, babe you don't have to ask. I'll go look around while you occupy her." she says before walking away.

"No snooping Lewis!" I yell after her accidentally waking up Charlotte.

Her little face breaks out in a gummy smile when she sees me, "**_Good morning mommy. Where's mama?_**"

"**_She went to look around our new house monkey. Did you sleep okay?_**"

Her eyes flash and she coos, "**_I had a dream about me and you and mama."_**

"**_Really what did you dream sweetheart?_**" I ask rocking her slightly.

Charlotte grabs my hair and runs her little fingers through it, "**_We got a doggy and I was tall like you. You gave me a little brother too in my dream_**." she says happily. "**_I helped him with his homework._**"

"**_Is it cause you're smart like your mama?_**"

"**_Mama is smarterest of everybody_**." she says in her little girl voice.

I giggle at her language, "**_Oh really what about me monkey?_**"

"**_You're smart too mommy! But mama is nerder than you._**"

I laugh again, "**_Yeah she's nerder than everybody huh?_**" her eyes flash again and I hold her up over my face. "**_You're such a pretty girl baby doll. A pretty pretty girl._**" I say and give her cheek a raspberry.

Charlotte laughs and claps her hands, "**_Make me be a rocket mommy! Make the rocket noises._**"

"**_Okay monkey but don't tell mama okay? She might get jealous._**" I chuckle.

"**_I promise mommy._**"

"**_Okay._**" I say and bring her down to my feet, letting her little feet barely touch the ground. "**_Three, two, one take off!_**" I shout and make Charlotte zoom into the air making the rocket noises just how she liked them.

Charlotte's laughs, making me smile harder, "**_Again again._**" she says.

I happily do as my little girl wants me and make her a rocket a few more times until Kenzi walks in. "Playing rockets again mama B?" I nod. "**_You having fun niecey girl?_**" Kenzi asks squeezing Charlotte's plump cheeks.

Charlotte does a very Lauren like frown and smacks Kenzi on the forehead. "**_You made mommy stop._**" she says.

"Charlotte Elizabeth that isn't very nice. Apologize to Auntie Kenz." I say sternly.

She looks at me and frowns again, pulling a smile from me, "**_I am sorry Aunite. I love you._**" she says and reaches out for her auntie. Kenzi gladly takes Charlotte and spins her around making her laugh, "**_Can you sing me the sing Auntie? Please? I just got back home yestherday you know?_**"

Kenzi looks at me then back at Charlotte, "Sure thing kiddo. My little niecey girl, shiny and new. There's so much love in the world for you. Don't you cry we're here for you. Until the end of time and the whole night through."

Charlotte claps her hands together and continues to ask Kenzi to do little things for her. I stand and watch, wishing Lauren was here to see it. She would very much enjoy this.

**Lauren**

I stand in the doorway of our new kitchen watching Bo and Kenzi play with Charlotte and smile to myself. I missed when we could just be this way and not have fears in the back of our mind that somebody was going to come and take her. My biggest fear was losing my family and it's become apparent that it should be. So many people say that you have to work for happiness, I've been working my whole life. The work you put in for your happiness shouldn't be this hard to come by. I knew that if I kept worrying and if everything kept falling through holes then I would lose myself. I felt so empty last night. Like someone had taken a vacuum and took everything I had to give. My little girl and wife were my greatest achievement and I'm ready to enjoy them fully.

I focus back in on Charlotte and laugh lightly and the faces her and Kenzi were making at each other. Bo sees me and nods me over. I shake my head and motion with my finger for her to come to me. She tells Kenzi she's going to be back and Kenzi takes Charlotte into her room. "Hey." I say softly as Bo rounds the corner.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" she asks running a hand over my hair.

"Better. Not completely but better." I smile weakly. "Thank you for last night."

Bo snakes her arms around my waist and smiles, "Just doing my job." she says softly.

I look up at her and sigh, "I've missed you."

She cups my cheek and I lean into her touch, "I've missed you too." she says.

I smile lightly and look at her lips, it hadn't been that long since Bo and I kissed or anything in that nature but it feels like I haven't seen or touched her in years. I really did miss her. "Kiss me." I say softly.

Bo smiles and gently kisses my lips, slightly hasty. I put my hands in her hair and bring her lips harder to mine. She notices my need and presses me against the wall gently. Bo and I move our mouths perfectly, letting all of the want and need flow through our tongues. I took this time to really appreciate Bo. I was always the one taking charge and calling the shots but lately she had been taking care of me. She made sure I ate and bathed, and she held me every night making me feel better. I wanted to do something for her but I wasn't really sure what. What do you get the woman that has everything? Bo nibbles on my lip pulling me out of the thoughts and it's only the dying need for oxygen that pulls us away from each other. I put my forehead on Bo's and smile lightly, "I love you ."

Bo was equally as breathless and smiles, "I love you more ."

"I love you most." I say and give her another peck on the lips.

"Did you see the pool?" she asks leaning away from me.

I lay my head on her chest and wrap my arms around her waist, "I did. Who's going to clean that thing?"

"I'll hire someone to do it." Bo says proudly.

"Can we afford that honey? I mean you got the house and some of the things on the honeymoon. I don't want to run out of money." I say.

Bo rubs out my furrowed brow and smiles, "Baby I told you, Trick has been saving up since before I was born. I have enough money for a weekly pool cleaning." she kisses my nose. "No worries."

"Alright but if it becomes too much we can always go back and stay at my apartment." I suggest.

"Or just somewhere smaller than this." she says with a smile. "Let me take care of us Lo. Everything's fine."

I look up at Bo admiring her drive to take care of our family and kiss her chin, "I want to do something for you."

She chuckles. "You don't have to babe."

"But I do. You've done so much for our family and me. I just want to show my appreciation."

"I can think of a few ways you can do that but we would have to have the house to our self for that." she winks and gives me a peck.

I smirk, "Something that isn't sexual perv."

Bo shrugs, "Like what?"

I tap my chin and think on something Bo would probably enjoy, "How about every Sunday we have a date night my treat?"

"Oh that sounds nice. We could be like a normal real married couple." she winks.

I chuckle, "Honey we will never be a normal couple."

"True." Bo says lightly. "How about we all go out for pizza or something tonight? Make it a family thing."

"Or we could order in and watch old movies on the new tv Kenzi somehow managed to get." I suggest.

"Will there be ice cream?"

"Triple chocolate swirl just like you like it." I say and give her a quick kiss.

"Then I'm in." she says with her Bo smile that I love so much.

"Hey you two! Your hybrid spawn just puked up some very human vom all over my vintage shirt." Kenzi says walking into the hall with Charlotte at arms length and I take her. "Take her. Take her now. I love you niecey but that's totally gross." Kenzi walks off swearing I'm Russian.

"Monkey why'd you do that?" Bo asks tweaking Charlotte's nose.

"**_Auntie made me dizzys and I just did. Im sorry mommies_**."

I smile at her little girl tone, "It's okay pumpkin, lets go get you cleaned up." I say and lean to Bo's ear. "I got some test back on her by the way and we need to talk about them."

Bo nods and kisses both of us, "I'll be down here helping with the moving."

"I'll be back in ten minutes tops." I say and make my way upstairs.

"**_You don't have to be scared mama. No one is coming anymore. Mommy told Uncle Haley to make sure."_** she says playing with my hair.

I bring her baby face to mine. "I know sweetheart."

It was true, Hale wasn't going to let anything else happen to our family. He had guards surrounding our house at all times and we had escorts that came with us everywhere. It was kind of a hassle but they would stay hidden. I was thankful that I could probably get a good nights rest once the smoke cleared. We hadn't heard from Aoife but I'm sure she would show up in the morning to spend a little time with us. I was thankful that she helped. I wasn't sure if I completely trusted her yet but I was grateful for all she had done. It seemed like I would finally have my family just how I wanted.

The next morning Kenzi took Charlotte into the backyard to play while Bo and I discussed the test results. "You see the light pink areas?" I point and Bo nods. "That's where Charlotte's brain is advancing rapidly."

"But her whole brain is light pink." Bo says confused.

"Exactly, her brain waves are letting off frequencies that tell her whole body to grow. Her mind is progressing faster than her body but in about a week or so she should be about the size of a two year old and have the mind of a twenty-two year old. She is a perfect case study of advanced learning and growth." I say and look at Bo who's is smiling widely. "What?"

Bo just shakes her head and shrugs, "I just love when you nerd out."

I blush and look at my hands, "It is kind of my thing."

She kisses the top of my head, "So what does this mean? Will she be alright?"

"She will be fine, she'll just advance faster than we can keep up with."

Bo sighs, "Does this mean we'll have to give the birds and the bees talk soon because I'm no where near ready for that."

I chuckle, "You'll be the one to handle that succubus. My computers tell me from the rate of her growth in about ten years she'll be eighteen."

Bo nods,"Good. That gives us time to get ready for puberty." she cringes at the thought.

"Bobo doc you might wanna come out here like asap!" Kenzi yells from the kitchen.

Bo and I run into the kitchen quickly and see Charlotte dancing gracefully across the kitchen floor to some classical music that Kenzi accidentally played, "Wow." Bo says in awe.

Kenzi walks over to us, "Thats not even the scariest part."

Charlotte does an elaborate twirl and then spots Bo and I, "Mommies!" she says running over to us and hugs our legs. "Did you see me dance mommies?! Did you?"

I look at Bo in amazement, "She didn't think that to us did she?" I ask shocked.

"No doc. She's been talking my brain off since you guys went to look over those tests." Kenzi whispers to Bo and I.

"Um, monkey, where did you learn that?" Bo asks, picking up our daughter in her arms.

"Tv, the little girls were dancing but I did bettered." she smiles and plays in Bo's hair. "Im gonna be a ballerina."

Bo looks at me with the same horror written on her face. It wasn't so much as fear just concern. We didn't know anything about hybrid Fae and we didn't want her to get hurt or anything be a use of something we could control. "Monkey, you wanna go see Papa Trick?" I ask and take her from Bo.

Charlotte gives me a big kiss on my cheek, "Yeah I wanna go! Papa Trick is so nice."

I look at Bo and she nods. We had to find out more about children like Charlotte if we wanted to make sure she was taken care of.

**Bo**

Lauren, Kenzi and I take Charlotte down to the Dal to see Trick. "Hey Papa Trick." Charlotte says when she sees Trick exciting his lair.

Trick looks at Charlotte stunned and then at Lauren and I with the same look we had at home, "There's my darling great granddaughter." he says and Lauren puts her down to walk to Trick. He once again shots Lauren I a shocked look.

"We know Trickster, trust me we know." Kenzi says take a big shot of tequila and slams the glass down. "That'll put hair on your chest."

Trick scups up Charlotte and gives her kisses all over her face making her laugh, "You've gotten so big. How old are you?"

Charlotte does her Lauren frown, "Um, I don't know. Mommies how old is me?" she asks looking at us.

I look at Lauren who is looking at me, "Um, well honey you're um.."

"One kid." Kenzi blurts out. "You're one and that's that."

"Yes monkey you're one." Lauren says a runs her hand through her long blonde curls. "How about you go play with Uncle Hale."

Charlotte looks at the door as Hale walks in and she runs to him, "Uncle Haley!" she squeals and reaches up for him to pick her up.

Hale looks at us and picks her up, "Hey mini mama, when did your mouth start working?"

"Early this mornings." she says and wraps her little arms around his neck.

"Kenz will fill you in Hale we gotta go talk to Trick." I say and grab Lauren's hand.

"What are we gonna do babe?" Lauren asks as we walk into the lair.

"I don't know but I'm sure Trick can help us out." I rub my hand on Lauren's back and ready myself to talk to Trick. Whatever was going with our daughter we would make sure she was safe, or at least try the hardest we could to make sure of it.

"Bo, Lauren, it's so nice to see you all are safe and sound." Trick says when he catches sight of us.

"Trick just say it okay." Lauren says and we sight on the couch.

Trick sighs heavily, "Charlotte is advancing very quickly, more quickly than I had feared."

"Meaning?" I ask ready to get to the point.

"It means that she's going to be very powerful. More powerful than any other Fae." Trick goes to his shelf and pulls out a scroll laying it out on the table in front of us. "This is the prophecy that told me about your coming Bo, and about you and Lauren uniting as one and bearing a child. Now this is Charlotte." he points. "It shows that she could possibly the ruler of all Fae showing them a peace and tranquility that they've never seen but also a few wars." he sighs again and runs a hand over his head, "I never imagined that this could happen. Charlotte is going to be developing more powers in the next few months."

"Such as?" Lauren asks takin mental notes.

"She could have a lot of your abilities Lauren, Telepathy, telegenic abilities. Bo she'll have yours to, persuasion with a touch, and all the abilities that you can do with chi, but she'll have more than you as well. Based on our family blood line she is going to be right on the power scale with me." he looks at us as we take in the information. "Now the prophecy says she won't be a tyrant or anything like that. She will use her powers with grace but she has to be trained."

I scoff, "I barely know all the shit I can do Trick how am I supposed to teach my kid." I look at Lauren.

"And I don't even know how I got my powers under control it just fell on me." she shrugs.

Trick sighs, "There's always Aoife to help her with the succubus things and maybe teach Bo too just so you can keep an eye on her." he raises on eyebrow at me and I nod. "And I could teach her the rest. You can consider it a school class. I'll have her for a few hours here and then when I'm finished you two could come and get her." Trick suggests.

"That does sound like a good idea." Lauren says softly and looks at me. "How do you feel about it?"

I shrug, "It's okay with me. She's already a nerd like you might as well let her get her nerd on with Trick." I chuckle and Lauren pokes me. "Plus that gives us sometime to spend together alone."

Lauren smiles and blushes, "Yeah it does free up some time."

"So is that a yes?" Trick asks grinning widely.

"Yes Trick it would be fine with us if you nerdered our daughter." I chuckle.

"Nerdered?" Lauren asks confused.

I put my hands up, "Your daughters language not mine."

"Great." Trick says and gets up. "We can start tomorrow around noon if that's okay."

"That'll be fine Trick." Lauren says with a smile. "When will we start with your mom honey?"

"Um, I'm not sure, she kind of disappeared when we got Charlotte back, but I'm sure she'll be around soon enough." I smile and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I still want to give her that clean slate." Lauren says and stands up.

"Be careful you two, she may seem trustworthy but you still have to be careful. She is still dark."

"Trick she helped us get our daughter back from dark Fae and didn't care about the consequences, I say I can trust her quite about." I say getting defensive and then realize something. "Shit." I swear int run my hands through my hair.

"What's wrong?" Lauren asks.

"Evony has her." I say and look into her eyes. "She just disappeared. No phone call or anything. Evony probably has her locked up or something."

"Well lets go get her back." Lauren says and leads me up the stairs.

"Be careful!" Trick yells after us.

When we get to the bar Charlotte is playing in Kenzi's hair while Hale is playing in Charlotte's, "Aren't you guys just cute." I say with a chuckle.

"Your kid is very persuasive with the tears and all." Hale says and laughs.

Laure picks up Charlotte and kiss her face all over, "What are you doing monkey?"

"Im a beauty hair lady like Auntie will be one day." she says with a smile.

"Pumpkin what do you think about Grammy and Papa Trick teaching you?" I ask running a hand over her hair.

"I love learning mommy. Can we start today?" she asks excitedly, looking exactly like Lauren.

I smile wider, "Why don't you and Auntie go and ask Trickster?" I look at Kenzi who just shrugs.

"Does this mean I won't be the only one babysitting?" Kenzi asks.

"Yes it does." Lauren says bouncing Charlotte in her arms. "We have to go to the Dark Fae Compound so if you want to come I suggest you go and bring her downstairs.

Kenzi claps her hands and takes Charlotte from Lauren, "So many ass whoopins so little time."

"Kenzi!" Lauren shrieks.

"Oops language sorry doc." she apologizes and goes into the lair telling Charlotte to never repeat anything she says.

"Well here we go again." Lauren says and wraps her arms around me.

I kiss her nose, "Our life is like one long action movie but at least we aren't ever bored huh?"

Lauren shrugs, "Sometimes it'd be nice to be bored."

"Okay beyotches lets go. Succubus you drive." Kenzi says throwing me the keys. "Time to go kick some more Fae ass."

**Dark Fae Compound**

"Ladies, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Evony says as Lauren and I calmly walk into her office.

"My mom, give her to me." I say bluntly.

Evony pouts, "Oh sweethearts I wish I could but I can't."

"Why not? You said yourself that the Dark don't claim Tamsin because of all the shit she starts. What happened to that?" I ask.

Evony sighs, "We may not claim her but she is still one of our own, and you don't turn one of your own into the light Fae." she shrugs. "Simple as that."

"But Evony didn't turn anyone in." Lauren says. "If anything she wanted to keep Tamsin to herself for something that happened two centuries ago." she glances at me and I see where she's going with this. "We turned Tamsin and Derek in. Aoife had nothing to do with it."

Evony looks at us both, "Is that true?" she asks me.

I nod, "Yup, Tamsin screwed mom over and she finally found her and wanted to kick her ass but we knocked both if them out and took Tamsin to the Light."

"Then why was she at your place when we picked her up?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"She was most likely coming to see Charlotte. We told her that we wanted to give her a clean slate and start all over, so I'm sure she was coming to do that." Lauren says.

"So if we being her up here she can vouch for this?"

Lauren nods, her expression never changing, "Im sure of it."

Evony presses the button in her telephone and tells her assistant to get Aoife up here. "How's the bundle of joy anyways?" she asks.

"She good, great actually." I smile widely and Lauren grabs my hand. "She looks a lot like her mother."

Lauren smiles at me, "I don't see me in there, well except the brain."

"Oh please cut it out you two." Evony says in annoyance, "Do you act like this around everyone?"

"Act like what?" I ask confused.

"So into each other. I mean nobody can be that much in love."

"I assure you, it is possible."

I say still looking into Lauren's eyes.

"Hey pumpkin what are you doing here?" I hear Aoife ask.

"Mom what happened to your eye?" I ask running over to her.

She looks at Evony and back at me, "Nothing that won't heal when I feed." she shrugs, "Im fine."

"No here." I put my hands on both sides of her face and breath some of my chi into her, watching as her eye healed quickly. "How's that?" I ask taking a step back.

"Wow." she says and looks at me. "Um, a lot better actually thanks doll."

I return back to Lauren's side and she smiles, "I helped out a little in her way up here." she thinks to me.

I give her a quick peck and Evony clears her throat, "Lets get this over with so I can go and do something other than this. Aoife, is is true that these two turned in one of ours to the light?"

"If they wouldn't have knocked me out I would've handled the bitch myself. I'll get her though believe that." Aoife says cooly.

Evony nods, "So you do have a grudge with Tamsin."

"Not so much as a grudge. Succubi don't hold grudges. I just want to do to her what she did to me."

"Which is?"

"She two timed me like two centuries ago." Aoife shrugs. "She needs a dose of her own medicine."

"Well succubitch looks like your story washes up." Evony looks at me.

"I tried to tell you."

"Yeah yeah, take her and get out of my office." she says waving us off.

I grab Lauren's hand and we all walk out to the car quickly, "Thanks pumpkin." Aoife says and pulls me into a tight hug. "You too Lauren." she hugs Lauren too. "You are one powerful Fae my dear. I've never had somebody get in my head like that. Thank you."

Lauren shrugs, "It's no problem I'm happy to help."

"Now lets get out of here before Evony changes her mind and tries to keep you. We need your help with something." I say and get into the the car. It was time to get this stuff started so we could get Charlotte's abilities under control.

**The Dal**

"Hey Trick where's my mini me?" Bo asks.

"Im right here mommy!" Charlotte yells running from around the corner and stumbling into Bo's arms.

Bo catches her before she could fall, "Be careful monkey you'll hurt yourself." she chuckles and bounces her in her arms.

"What'd you do today monkey?" I ask kissing her hands.

She looks at Bo and smiles, "I learned how to do what mommy does."

I look at Bo and run my fingers through Charlotte's hair, "Really? Did Granpa Trick teach you?"

She nods, "I know how to do a little but it's easy mama."

"Thats good baby. Do you want Grammy to teach some things too? She's like us." Bo asks.

Charlotte looks at Bo confused, "But I thought we didn't talk to Grammy because everybody thinks she's bad."

"Im not bad pumpkin just misunderstood." Aoife says walkin into the Dal.

"Hey Grammy." Charlotte says with a wide smile.

"Hey sweetness." she holds out her arms and Charlotte crawls into them.

"Grammy how old are you?"

Aoife chuckles, "Im older than your mama."

"But you don't look old. You look like mommy." she points at Bo.

"Thank you pumpkin." Aoife kisses her all over the face. "You guys can go on a date or something, I'll stay in Trick's lair and I'm sure he'll check on me frequently."

"Im sorry mom." Bo starts to apologize.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart it's completely understandable." she says.

Bo and I give Charlotte and my mom a hug, "We'll be back monkey." Bo says.

"Be good for Grammy okay?"

Charlotte nods, "Yes mommies."

Aoife turns and takes Charlotte downstairs, "So where do you want to go?" I ask Bo.

She snakes her arms around my waist, "Well, Kenzi is with Hale, Charlotte is with mom..."

"Yess?" I ask and wrap my arms around her neck.

"The house is completely and utterly empty." she kisses both of my cheeks.

"Meaning?"

"I could explore your sexy sexy body." she whispers in my ear.

I lean back and look into Bo's eyes seeing them glow dimly, "What are we waiting for then."

"Absolutely nothing." she says and we practically speed home.

"Don't get me pregnant succubus." I say as Bo and I rush upstairs stripping ourselves as we go.

"I'll try not to." she winks and pounces on me. I was finally feeling that everything was you to be alright. I was relaxing and I was starting to get back to my old self. It was all thanks to Bo for making me feel like I was protected. I knew she wasn't going to drop her guard, she never does but I know that she won't let it show.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey monkey what you up to?" I ask my daughter as I walk into the kitchen.

"Nothing mommy just a drawing for mama." Charlotte says with a wide grin.

I go and stand next to her examining the picture, "Thats beautiful sweetheart how I come I never get pictures."

"Because you're special and you get a different present."

I just smile and moves around then kitchen to make our family lunch. It had been about six months since Charlotte's kidnapping and since Lauren and I had expertly taken care if the culprits. No one seemed to bother them anymore. Not even Evony. They were finally getting back to their lives. Aoife was actively apart of her granddaughters life and had finally accepted Lauren as her daughter-in-law. It made me utterly and completely happy that my mother had dropped the "we don't do monogamy" act and just went with it. Hale and Kenzi we still going strong and the Fae elders seemed to not much a problem with it. Charlotte learned to control her powers and even though she was now the size of a two year old and the brain and a thirty-two year old she seemed to be very child-like. She loved her mothers very much and didn't mind reminding us often. It made me proud that she was a brainiac like her other mother. Lauren and I were still going strong, thinking about taking a family vacation soon to enjoy our lives more. I didn't imagine myself loving her more than I already had. It was like my heart grew everyday and Lauren and Charlotte took up the extra space.

"Honey I'm home." Lauren chimed as she sat her briefcase and keys on the mahogany dinning room table. "Hey monkey." she says kissing our daughters head before wrapping her arms around me from behind. "Hello ." she said lowly kissing the sweet spot on Bo's neck.

Bo closes her eyes and leans into her wife, forgetting about the sandwiches she was making, "Hello ." I say in the same tone and turn in her arms.

"Did you miss me?" Lauren asks with the widest smile Bo had seen in a while.

"No." Bo says with a smile.

"Mommy you're lying you told me mommy works too much and you wanted her here." Charlotte says with squinted eyes.

"Who's side are you on monkey?" Bo says raising an eyebrow.

"Im on nobudys side I am unaligned." she says proudly sticking up her little nose.

I look back and Charlotte, "And don't you let anybody forget it kiddo." I say and turn back to Lauren who was looking at me adoringly, "What has you in such a good mood?"

Lauren shrugs and kisses Bo softly, "Im home safely to my beautiful wife and adorable daughter why shouldn't be happy?"

"Okay Lo you're seriously scaring me?" I chuckle and put my hand on Lauren's forehead. "Are you sick?" it was true Lauren hadn't been this peppy since they had gotten married and taken their honeymoon. Bo panicked a little feeling like she might've missed their anniversary but she surely hadn't.

"Your mother just told me she and Trick are going to watch Charlotte while you, me, Kenzi, and Hale go to a couples retreat." she smiles widely.

I smile equally as wide, "Really?"

She nods, "Since we never get to finish our honeymoon."

I look back at Charlotte who has a very Lauren like concentration face, "What if..."

"She's not going anywhere Bo." Lauren says know exactly what I was thinking without having to read my thoughts. "She'll be with the blood king and the most powerful succubus we know. Nothing will happen to her." I still frown and look back at our daughter. "Babe, I miss you." she leans in more, "I miss touching your very sexy body."

I bite my lip as my libido flares, "Well when you put it that way doctor..."

Lauren smirks, "I have a present for you." she says with a wink.

"Would it happen to be those killer shoes I say when we were window shopping?" I ask overly excited.

She chuckles and kisses me again, "No but its something that you'll defiantly love." she kiss my softly and I put my hands in her hair.

"Mommies your grossing me out." Charlotte says with her arms folded over her chest. "Can auntie K come over? I want to watch zombies."

Lauren drops her hands from my waist and walks around the counter to our daughter picking her up, "Monkey you're not supposed to watch those, besides we can watch Disney with you. Auntie K is with Uncle Hale tonight."

Charlotte pokes her lip out, "She always dumps me for him."

I chuckle and walk to kiss her cheek, "You sound like me when mama Lo leaves for work." Lauren had decided to go back and work for the light since Hale was in charge and she knew he wouldn't treat her badly. It wasn't a master servant relationship more of an office friendship relationship, which made both of us very happy. "You wanna go see Papa Trick and Gram?" I ask Charlotte.

Charlotte's face breaks out into a smile and she wiggles out if her mothers arms, "Yes. I have something for him." she says and makes her way up the stairs.

"Be careful monkey." I tell after her and Lauren comes and wraps her arms around me.

"I don't think I got a proper hello from you wife." she says with a smirk, her eyes locked on my lips.

"If by proper greeting you mean fucking you on the counter, you'll have to wait my love." I say and kiss her nose before stepping out of her embrace.

"You know if we go on that trip with Kenzi and Hale we could have to wife time right?" Lauren says standing on the opposite side of the counter as me.

"Mommies I found it." Charlotte yells skidding down the stairs.

"And I plan on taking advantage of it while we are there." I say and wink.

Lauren smiles and scoops up our daughter, "Do you wanna stay with Papa Trick for a weekend while me and Mommy go out of town?"

Charlotte frowns another Lauren frown, "The bad people won't come after me again?" she asks.

My heart broke hearing her ask that. After they had got settled in the house Charlotte was terrified of going anywhere alone. It was gradually improving but I wanted to make sure she felt safe. "Monkey do you think Gram would let anyone take you away from us?"

Charlotte thinks, "I didn't think so. Sometimes her thoughts are loud and she thinks that I hate her." she frowns again. "I love my Gram and I want to stay with Papa Trick and her."

Lauren smothers her in kisses, "Of course Monkey. Lets go." she says sitting Charlotte down and grabbing her keys.

"Mommy mama has a surprise for you at Papa Trick's but sssh I didn't tell you." Charlotte whispers zipping her lips and throwing away the key.

I bend down and kiss the crown of her head, "I'll act surprised okay?"

Charlotte smiles and holds out her hand, "Could I escort you to the car mommy?" she asks bowing.

I curtsy and take her hand, "Why of course monkey."

**Lauren**

"Okay open your eyes." I say uncovering ny hand from Bo's eyes to reveal a drawn portrait of her, Kenzi, Charlotte and myself. "Do you like it? I remember we took the picture and never got it printed so I thought inside of doing that I would just get someone to draw it." I shrug and look at Bo's shocked expression. "Say something." I say and nudge her arm.

"I don't know what to say other than wow." Bo exhales and goes to pick up the portrait, which was twice her size. "I love it Lo I really do and I know exactly where we can put it." she glances and me with a wide smile, "The entrance way of the house. I want everyone to see our seemingly perfect family."

I laugh and link my arm with Bo's, "We're finally getting our happily after ever."

"Lauren?" Kenzi says walking down the stairs. I know that when Kenzi called me by my name it wasn't good news. "Your mom is here."

I look at Bo shocked. "Is she okay? Did something happen?"

Kenzi shakes her head, "She just said she needs I talk to you."

I nod and Kenzi walks back up the stairs to the bar, "I haven't seen my mother since the wedding."

"I know I hope everything's okay." Bo says wrapping her arms around me. "Do you want me to come and sit with you?"

I shake my head, "No if she needs to talk to me she will want to do it alone."

Bo nods and takes my hand, "Well come on."

I let Bo tug me up the stairs and to the bar. My mother was playing with Charlotte and that made me panic, "Monkey what are you doing?"

"Playing with Elizabeth." she looks up at me and pokes my stomach, "What are you doing?"

I giggle and kiss her head, "I know you told your mother about her present. You are bad." I tickle her slightly.

Charlotte squeals and slides off of the bar stool, "I love you mama." she says and wraps her little arms around my legs.

"Love you too monkey now go sit with your mommy while I talk to mine."

"This is my other gram?" Charlotte asks slightly surprised.

I nod, "Yes and you can meet her later but go with Bo." Charlotte nods and trots over to her other mother. It made me smile wide when I watched the twins interact with each other, often wearing the same expressions. I reluctantly look away from my beautiful wife and child and focus on my mother, "Hey mom is everything okay?"

"When were you going to tell me you were Fae?" she blurts and raises an eyebrow.

My jaw drops and I choke slightly on the air I had inhaled, "Come again?"

"When were you going to tell me that you were Fae, that your wife was a succubus, and your daughter was a hybrid?" my mother says again confidently.

"Um, mom. How exactly do you know about the Fae?" I ask quietly.

"Oh please Lauren I used to be in your shoes. The curious human doctor wanting something bigger and better." she says casually and sips at the drink Kenzi fixed for her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I stammer slightly and run and hand through my hair, "I didn't even know you knew about the Fae mom." I say rather loudly.

My mother chuckles, "I dated the old ashes brother."

I spit choke on the water I had decided to drink and cough furiously causing Charlotte to come running over to me, "Mama are you okay?" she asking tryin to look at my face.

I nod and inhale sharply finally being able to breath, "Im fine baby."

"You sure babe?" Bo asks coming up behind Charlotte.

I nod again, "Mom knows." I say.

Bo chokes slightly and looks at my mother who nods, "How long have you known?"

Mom shrugs, "Since I first met you."

"And you let us go on with this the whole time?" I ask shocked.

My mother shrugs, "I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't wrong and recent events have suggested that I wasn't wrong." she looks at Charlotte. "Im sorry that you had to go through that little one."

I was staring at my mother with wide eyes, "I don't even know what to say to you right now?"

She chuckles, "You could answer a question for me." I nod. "How in the world to you manage to wrangle a succubus? Let alone start a family with one."

Bo chuckles, "It wasn't that hard. She's perfect."

"Mommy what is a stucubus?" Charlotte asks trying to keep up with grown up talk.

"I'll explain that when your sixteen kid." she picks her up and kisses her, "For now how about we go bug Papa Trick for some ice cream?"

"Babe please no you know how she gets when she has sweets." I sigh heavily.

Bo chuckles and kisses me all over my face, "Give mama kiss monkey."

Charlotte leans over to me and kiss me face repeatedly, "I love you very much mama." she says and kiss me again.

I smile widely, "I love you too monkey."

"What about me?" Bo pouts and adjust Charlotte slightly.

"I don't know I'm still think about it." I smirk and Bo sticks her tongue out at me. "Take the kid for ice cream I'm gonna talk to mom for a bit."

Bo nods, "We'll be in the lair if you need us."

I nod and turn back to my mother who is smiling the widest I've ever seen, "What?" I ask slightly confused.

"It just baffles me how you managed to do it." my mother shakes her head.

"She's stubborn and frustrating but I love her and she has a big heart." I smile. "Now tell me about how you know."

My mother sighs and runs a hand through her hair, "Your grandmother was Fae. Thats another reason I know. While I was dating the old ashes brother he accidentally spilled the beans." she shrugs.

"Gram was Fae?" I repeat shocked.

She nods, "Yes, she could read minds and feed off of others despair. There are more Fae in the family but that's too much to get into right now. Thats where most of your powers no doubt came from."

I stare at my mother letting this information sink in before I shake my head, "But why didn't you say anything? I mean why wait until now."

"For your daughter. She's going to be very powerful and you and Bo don't really understand how powerful."

"Im sure I do mother." I try to hide the edge in my voice but failed. "Charlotte comes from two very powerful bloodlines, it would only be logical that she would be extremely powerful."

My mother places her warm over mine, "I just want to let you that's all. Ever since I heard about them taking Charlotte I've been a mess." she looks over and Bo and Charlotte who had come back from down stairs and were playing patty cake in a corner. "You are a very lucky woman Lauren. Your family is beautiful."

I look over and Bo causing her to look up, she simple smiles and winks, "Yeah, I'd say." I whisper quietly.

My mother chuckles again, "Really please tell me how you managed to get her to commit. Im actually really curious. I've been a few succubi but none of them as level headed and as protecting of humans as her."

I smile widely, "I love her for who she is not what she is." I shrug. "She thought she was a monster and didn't deserve happiness." I look back and Bo and smile wider. "She deserves everything under the sun and I made her realize it while loving her unconditionally in the process." I turn to look at my mother who is just smiling at me again.

"Im proud of you." she says. "You've become all I've expected and then some."

Bo comes and places a hand on my shoulder, "Gramps wants to teach monkey a few things so we have the rest of the day to ourselves." she looks up at my mother, "What are you two talking about?"

I pull out Bo's chair and she sits next to me taking my hand, "Just what mom knows about the Fae because she dated Lochlyn's brother, how my grandmother is Fae, and you." I blush as I look into Bo's eyes.

She grins and it shows through her whole body, "Little ol me?" she chuckles and we hold eye contact completely forgetting about my mother sitting there. It was like we were speaking to each other without thinking or speaking. It made me feel warm inside and I loved that Bo did it to me.

"Wow." my mother says in awe pulling my attention away from Bo.

"What?" I say with a curious smile.

Mother shakes her head light, "You two are just, wow. Bo you have had quite the affect on my Lo-bug and it makes me proud to have you as my daughter-in-law."

"Thank you Elizabeth. I hope that you'll become a frequent factor in our daughters life."

"There's no doubt about that. She is wonderful and looks so much like the both of you." mom looks at her watch and gasps. "I have to go I have a lunch date with your father. I'll tell him your doing well. He doesn't know about any of this and I plan to keep it that way."

I stand up and hug my mother tightly, "I love you mom."

She squeezes me back,"Love you too Lo-bug." she looks at Bo, "I'll be back next week and we can have lunch at your home."

Bo nods and stands next to me, "Sounds wonderful." she says and snakes we arm around my waist.

Mom gives us both another hug and heads off to have dinner with my father. I was glad to know these new facts about my family but it just hasn't all settled in yet. "So what do we do for the remaining two hours until monkey comes home?"

"We could get in some cardio?" Bo says with a smirk squeezing that spot on my hips.

"Daily athletics can often improve a person immune system." I say as Bo leans down to kiss me. "And cardio keeps the heart strong."

"Them how about we take the car and go somewhere secluded and quiet hmm?" she asks sliding her warm hands under my tank top.

"When you touch me like that we can do anything." I say and blush.

Bo grabs my hand and leads me to the car but we never leave the parking lot. I wasn't sorry for taking Bo in a public place. She made me absolutely unravel and I could let her to that to me all day. And there was always something to say on constancy.


	13. Chapter 13

"You do realize that we will have to leave her alone at some point?"

I sigh heavily and look into Bo's deep brown eyes, "I know but why do we have to? Why can't we just protect her from the big nasties? I don't want to leave her."

Bo comes and wraps her arms around my waist, "I know babe but it's only for a night."

"A lot can happen in one night!" I say panicked. I really didn't want to leave my little Charlotte alone after what happened the last time. She had finally emotionally recovered from the experience and I didn't want her to have to have to go through that again. No one should. "I guess I'm just scared." I sigh and look at the ground.

"It's okay to be scared Lauren but you can't let your fear hold on your living a little. I love Charlotte with all of my being and I don't want anything to happen to her but when are we going to stop living in fear and actually live?" Bo kisses my head. "Baby steps okay? We don't have to rush, but a night at a spa would do us both some good."

I nod and look up into my wife's eyes, "When did you become so wise?"

She chuckles, "Motherhood changes how you see things."

I wrap my arms around her neck and snuggle my face into the crook in her neck, "She has to stay with Trick, Aofie and my mom have to be there the whole time." I say with a sigh. "I want to make sure she's protected thoroughly."

I feel Bo nod, "We'll go talk to Trick when the monkey wakes up." Just as Bo says that Charlotte comes storming into the room and struggles to climb up on the bed. Bo chuckles and lets me go to help her up on he bed, "What are you doing little girl?"

Charlotte jumps into her mothers arms and kisses her cheek, "I am a stuckunus hear me roar." she says and makes and growling noise while butting the air.

"Woah there tiger you might hurt me." Bo says with a giggle and Charlotte waves her fake sword and pokes Bo in the stomach making her groan loudly, "Oh I'm hit, oh no I'm going to fall on the little monster who killed me." She sways and Charlotte squeals trying to climb off Bo. "Ugh oh, oh no I'm going down." Charlotte escapes from Bo just in time before she falls down on the bed and lays there completely still.

Charlotte runs over to me and I pick her up, "I killed the beast mama." she gleams, she loved playing monster with her overly dramatic mother and it brought joy to my heart to watch. "Mommy you can get up now." Charlotte says but Bo doesn't move. "Mommy?" she says sounding sad.

"Why don't you go and jump on her?" I say and set my daughter back on her feet.

She looks up at me and I nod. Charlotte struggles to climb on the king size bed and plops on her mothers back making Bo groan, "Im under attack oh no!" she yells and Charlotte giggles as Bo turns over.

"You're so silly mommy." she says and lays on top of Bo putting her be chin in her palms while swinging her feet.

I stand at the end of the bed watching my favorite girls interact with each other. They looked so much alike and that made my heart swell. Both of them had the same facial expressions and attitudes which would probably become a problem in the future. I didn't care I just wanted to permanently save this scene in my head. This was my family, my ridiculously strange family that I loved with ever fiber of my being.

**Bo**

"Yo yo bitches I've been waiting." Kenzi says spinning in the bar stool as Lauren, Charlotte and I stroll into the Dal.

"Kenzi language." Lauren warns and sits down on the stool next to her.

Kenzi covers her mouth, "Sorry doc, I always seem to slip up."

I pick up Charlotte and sit her on the counter, "You seem to 'slip' on a regular basis Kenz."

"Psh whatever you say succubus." Kenzi says and walks over to my side, "Hey neicey girl what's new?" she asks and kiss her forehead.

"I beat up mommy earlier." she brags. "She died."

"Rockstar, you defeated the Bo-beast. I have something for you." Kenzi says and pokes the tip of Charlotte's nose. "But it's our little secret okay?"

Charlotte nods and reaches out so Kenzi could carry her, "Can I tell mama?" she asks and looks at Lauren.

Kenzi shakes her head, "Nope just us." she says and takes her down into the lair.

I chuckle and move to stand in between Lauren's legs, "Our kid is going to be the most spoiled Fae hybrid in all of history."

Lauren wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me close, "I love you." she says with a warm smile. "I love you and I love our daughter so much."

I lean forward and give her a softly lingering kiss, "How much do you love me?" I say with a smile.

"To the moon and back."

"Thats all?"

She chuckles and thinks for a second, "How about, I was searching for a meaning in my life and in my soul, anything that defined who I was or what my purpose was. I found you, my life and soul, you defined who I am and what my purpose was. Im here to love you and I do love you with everything." she says softly and stretches up to kiss me.

"Wow." I say blinking back tears, "Are you sure you aren't who of those geniuses who writes love poems for other people's loved ones?"

She shakes her head, "Bo you just inspire me to me more than I am." she shrugs, "You bring out the best in me."

I smile widely and kiss my wonderful wife. The kiss is slow but intense, constantly building with passion and want. Every time we kissed like this I knew without a doubt that Lauren was the one I was supposed to be with forever. Her soft lips were like feathers that I wanted to kiss and feel everyday forever and says a lot.

I slowly pull away and look into her hazel brown eyes, "Do you want to go  
out to dinner with me?"

She smiles, "Why are you asking me on a date?"

"I think so."

"I don't think my wife would appreciate this, she very protective of me you know?"

"She's a luck woman to someone so delicate as yourself to protect." I say and smile.

"Id say I'm the lucky one to have someone who's willing to protect and fight for me." she smiles her Lauren smile and I melt. "I will go out on a date if you promise me one thing."

I move a little closer and lean in, "And what would that be?"

"Let me show you a few things that you've never seen before." she smirks.

"I can't tell if that's a sexual statement or not."

She shrugs, "Looks like you'll have to wait until after dinner to figure those things out huh?"

"I guess so." I say and give her a quick peck.

"Mama mama, Kenzi broke it!" Charlotte screams running out of the lair and wrapping her little arms around my legs.

"Don't listen to her she's a dirty liar!" Kenzi screams following closely behind her, heels clacking on the wooden floor.

"And you're any better?" Lauren says and chuckles, "What'd she break monkey?"

"Shut it kid." Kenzi says and sticks he tongue out.

Charlotte mimics her and they just stare at each other making weird faces, "Our children are in a fight but I'm not sure what for." I say and chuckle as the goofy face contest goes on.

"Lets go see what they broke." Lauren says and brush her breast against mine with a smirk, "Maybe we can clean a but while we're down there."

I grin, "I guess so." I say and follow Lauren into the liar to find some weird smelly guy grabbing and holding her against a book shelf choking her. My anger flares rapidly, "Hey, get your hands off my wife." I say and my eyes flash iridescent blue but the creature doesn't acknowledge my presence. "Fine have it your way." I say and rise slowly off of the ground, the air crackling with my power causing the man to look at me. "Put her down." I say my voice booming.

"Mommy?" I hear Charlotte and Kenzi enter the room.

The man throws Lauren to the floor and pulls out a knife walking towards Charlotte. Before he can get to her Lauren has him under her spell, "Stop." she says her voice booming just as mine did. The creature turns around and is stunned to silence by Lauren's beautiful glowing eyes. "Who sent you?" she asks.

"Kenzi get Charlotte into the room with Trick now." I say and go to stand behind my wife.

"Mommy." Charlotte says again.

"Go Charlotte." I say and give her the 'listen to your mother' look and her and Kenzi scurry along into Trick's hidden room.

"Who sent you?!" Lauren shouts once they are out of site.

"I don't know." the creature says.

"You don't want her to get angrier buddy so I suggest you answer the question." I spit at him, my stance still stiff and ready to attack when her did.

"I will scorch your whole brain in point two seconds." she says her eyes flicking red heat and the man screams out in pain, unable to free himself from the deadly gaze. "Talk." she yells.

The man screams agains, "Okay okay I'll talk I'll talk."

Trick comes rushing into the room, "What's going on?"

"It was Peter! Peter sent me." he says quickly cringing.

"Last names!" Lauren yells and her eyes glow brighter.

"Lewis. Peter Lewis he said the child was his property and he wanted her back! Im sorry he has my servitude I have to do what he says!" he yells and Lauren throws him on the ground.

"Peter Lewis, who's that?" I ask confused.

Lauren stands her back still towards me and looking down at the man before she picks him up again by the collar, "Please don't kill me. Please I have a family." he cringes in Lauren's grip.

"You tell my father that I'm coming for him. You tell him that if he thinks he can take my daughter just like that he has another thing coming! You tell him he doesn't have to worry about coming after his darling daughter anymore because **I'm coming for him!**" she says her eyes flaring again as she throws the man on the ground and the walls shake, "Get out." she says her voice booming making the walls shake again violently.

"Lauren." Trick says gently trying to bring Lauren out of herself. "Bo she's going to let the darkness take over you have to snap her out if it." he says panicked as Lauren stares straight ahead muttering about burning down the town and finding her father to kill him.

I nod and run in front of her, "Babe." I say gently and reach out to touch her.

"Be careful Bo." Trick warns.

"I got it." I say and focus back in on Lauren. "Lo baby come back to me." I say gently and run my hand lightly down her arm. "Look at me honey come back to me." I say.

Lauren looks at me and grips my throat tightly lifting me off the ground, "Stay out of my way." she says blazing her eyes brightly.

"Bo!" Trick yells and I wave him back.

"Lauren." I say hoarsely and flash my eyes brightly, "Baby you're hurting me. Come back to me Lauren please come back to me." I say and tears start to run down my cheeks. "Please baby come back you're hurting me." I pulse her lightly and she slowly snaps out of her trance loosing her grip and siting me down on the ground. I would have a bruise on my neck from her grip but I understood her panic. "Lo honey please." I say and take a step towards her to cup her cheek.

Lauren's eyes fade back to their beautiful hazel color. She coughs slightly and sways, "Bo?" she says in shock and puts her hands over her mouth. "Bo."

"It's okay baby I'm right here. Everything's okay." I say gently and place my other hand on her other cheek.

"Oh Bo, did I hurt you? Are you alright?" She asks panicked wrapping me in her strong arms.

"I'll be fine. Are you alright?" I ask her equally as panicked and hugging her back tightly.

Lauren nods, "I just lost myself, I'm sorry but when he said..." she tails off.

"Hey it's going to be okay, we need to get Charlotte to the compound and then find Elizabeth."

"My mother,why?" she asks and places her hands in my wrists.

"Babe if your father is the one sending hits out on us I doubt she doesn't know something about it." I say and drop my hands from her face.

"That may be true but what if she doesn't?"

"Then I'm sure she'll help us take him down."

Lauren nods, "Im going to kill him." she says sternly. "Im going to end it I'm tired of this shit. She is **_MINE_**." her voice booms and I cup her cheek to all her down again making her sigh. "Im sorry."

"I know how you're feeling it's okay." and it was true, I've felt that same darkens try to take over. It's a very hard thing to fight.

"Ladies would you like to explain to me what just happened?" Trick says standing by the couch dumbfounded.

Lauren nods and explains that her father is responsible for Charlotte's kidnapping and he sent someone else to come and take her. She proceeded to say she didn't know why her father was doing this because she hasn't seen him since she graduated college. "I just don't understand any of this."

Trick laid a hand gently on Lauren's knee, "I'll call in a few favors and see of I can find anything okay? But for now I need you to take your family to the compound and stay there until further notice. I don't want anything else happening to anyone."

"Thanks Gramps." I say and he nods before heading back upstairs.

Lauren sighs heavily and puts her head in her hands, "Im so tired of this bullshit." she says and kicks the table.

It was strange seeing Lauren like this because she was usually so calm and reserved but not now. No she was a pissed woman and she wanted to fuck up whoever was fucking her up. She was done playing games and that made me love her even more. "It'll be okay babe, we'll get through this together." I say and rub her back.

Lauren looks up at me and pushes me into a crushing kiss. "Together."


	14. Chapter 14

"Fuck! Im so tired of this!" Lauren yells pushing the contents off of her desk into the floor. "What does he want with her Bo? Why does it have to be her?" she asks me and starts pacing. A few of the Ash's guards came and escorted us safely from the Dal to the compound. Charlotte and Kenzi were staying in the room next to us with extra security. Hale thought it would be best of we had separate rooms since Lauren was so upset. "God dammit!" she screams and kicks the desk.

"Babe calm down." I say gently and regret even saying anything.

"Calm down?" she says through her teeth her head tilted ever so slightly. "How am I supposed to calm down when my own fucking father is trying to KIDNAP MY DAUGHTER?!" she yells her eyes blazing their unique color at me.

I look down at my feet, "Look, I'm just as upset as you but..."

"I highly fucking doubt that Bo." she spits and starts pacing again.

I ignore her comment and continue, "We have to keep composed because if we don't then we might act irrationally and mess things up more." I take a step towards Lauren. "I know how you feel trust me. It's taking everything in my control right now not to go find your father and end his life right now, but we can't let Charlotte see us that way." I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "I figured of all people you would be saying this to me."

"Well things change." she snaps and I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Look babe, I'm going to let you calm down. Just remember I'm not the enemy here you don't have to treat that way. I didn't do anything wrong." I turn around and walk into the cool hallway if the compound. I need some air.

**Lauren**

This was infuriating. I feel like my skin is burning with anger and I can't put it out. I snapped at Bo and I didn't mean to. I feel bad now because I know she was only trying to help. but my feeling bad doesn't trump my anger, I have never been this angry in my life. I sigh heavily and run a hand through my hair, I need to be with Bo right now. If I stay by myself for one more second I'm going to set something on fire.

I walk into the hallway expecting to find Bo sitting on the floor but she isn't. Where could she be? It's not like she likes this place. The only time she would come here is if she was requested or came I the lab to see me. The lab, that's probably where she is.

I take a few turns and end up in my old lab. Everything is still im it's place, it doesn't look like anything has changed. It makes me realize how much I actually miss this awful place. I miss my patients mainly. The Fae may have treated me like crap when I was human but now that I am Fae I get more respect and that made me want to come back permanently. I missed working on and helping people but I don't know what Bo would think about me coming back. Maybe I could just freelance and train for the light and the dark. That way I would still be unaligned and wouldn't have to deal with a Bo sized freak out.

I can feel Bo in the space, I'm sure if anywhere she was laying in the sofa in the office. "Bo?" I say slowly opening the door. "Baby?"

"Yeah?" she says plainly, not getting up from the soda against the wall.

I walk all the way into the office and close the door. Being her reminded me of all the times Bo and I came in here for a quickie. She's put me on the desk, the wall, and that on time on the door. She was insatiable and I absolutely love it, but since having Charlotte we haven't really had in Bo and Lauren time which kind of made me sad. I missed Bo's hands always on my in every way. But we had a child now, a very curious child so there was no love making really in our home very often.

"Stop it." Bo says pulling my out of my thoughts her eyes squeezed shut.

"What?" I say confused and take a step to her.

"You forgot I can read auras and see your thoughts?" she says opening her now electric blue eyes. "And you're burning bright and your thoughts are making my control harder."

I look down at my feet then back up at Bo, "I'm sorry?"

"No you're not." Bo scoffs.

"You're right I'm not." I say and sigh before I walk over and kneel in front of her so that we are face to face.

"What?" she asks, her eyes fading to their beautiful brown.

"I'm sorry." I whisper and put my forehead to hers. "I'm letting my anger get the best of me. I didn't mean to snap on you." I brush her hair back and twirl the end on my finger. "I'm just..."

"It's okay Lo, you've got me in you so of course you're going to react that way." she sighs. "I just didn't want to get angry back at you and then we both say something we don't mean."

I nod, "Yeah, thank you."

She shrugs, "It's no problem, I love you and I want to make sure you're safe." it gets quiet while Bo and I just stare into each other's eyes. For some reason this was my favorite part of us just having time together, the silence. We didn't have to say much to know that we loved each other and the time we spent together. "So I didn't see the exact thing you were remembering, care to share doctor?"

I chuckle and kiss her nose, "Do remember when I was human and you would come and see me here?"

She nods, "Yes, what about them?"

My eyes glow dimly as my libido flares. I move to hover over Bo's ear, "The desk, the wall, and my favorite," I nip her earlobe and she gasps. "the door." I say lowly.

Bo's breath becomes slightly labored, "Um, I do remember those now."

"Yeah? What do you say we add the sofa to that list?" I kiss from her ear to her neck and bite her soft skin softly.

Bo whimpers, "Yes please."

I stand up and straddle Bo on the couch before leaning down to kiss her. I've missed this, the kisses and the hands and just the feeling of her skin on mine. I've miss it all. Which is why I can't suppress the moan that escapes me when Bo's velvet tongue makes it's way into my mouth. I suck softly on her lower lip before kissing her deeply again. With my hands in her hair and her hands on my waist you wouldn't be able to tell where Bo started and I ended. I pull back at look into Bo's slightly glowing eyes, tracing around them with my thumb, "So beautiful." I whisper and Bo pulls me back down to her in a passionate kiss filled with, love and need. We needed each other right now. I needed to know that we are always going to be okay.

Bo pulls back this time and looks into my eyes, "I want you to make love to me. Love me Lo." she whispers against my lips. "Love me."

"I do love you, I will always love you." I whisper back.

"Show me." she says and pecks my lips. "Show me." she says agains and wraps her arms around my neck bringing my back into her.

My hands travel down Bo's body to her tank top. I slide my hands under the tanks top and gasp slightly, that electricity we felt when she touched each other was still very much there and I don't think I would ever tire of that feeling. I cup Bo's breast, massaging lightly and watching her arch into my touch. I was quickly, surprisingly, become impatient with these clothes. I need her skin on mine. I just needed it.

"Take them off then." Bo pulls away and whispers.

I raise an eyebrow and smirk, "Me first." she nods and I stand up on side of the couch, still in Bo's line of sight. I take off my shirt followed by the rest of my clothes and toss them to the side on the room not really caring were they landed.

"Beautiful." Bo says in awe as her bright blue eyes rake over my body.

I walk back over to the couch and lean down to Bo's face, "Stand up." I whisper against her lips and she obeys. I may want her skin on mine quickly but that doesn't mean I can't undress her slowly and that's what I planned on doing. I slide her shirt up and over her head before unclamping her bra with one hand.

"That's a nifty trick you got there doc."

I chuckle, "Thanks in had a lot of practice with that." I go and stand behind Bo wrapping my arms around her waist and pressing my body into her back while unbuttoning her pants. I kiss her shoulder as I slide the tight leather pants off her legs. I walk in front of her as she steps out of them just to notice she was a weird bulge in the front of her what looked like a new thong. "What's that?" I point at her crouch and chuckle.

She snaps, "Oh yeah it's a surprise for you. I saw it in a store I was in a few days ago and thought you would enjoy it." she shrugs.

"A small bulge?" I ask and chuckle again.

Bo pushes my shoulder, "No babe." she turns and grabs a little remote from her back pocket of her discarded jeans. "Vibrating panties." she winks and hands me the remote.

I look at the remote, "They actually make those? I thought it was a joke."

"Nope they are very much real." she says and kisses me lips softly. "Now how bout you sit your hot ass on the desk and lets give them a test drive." she kisses me again.

I look at the remote again and back up and Bo, "So I'm control of when you..."

"Yes." Bo says with a chuckle. "I'm going to regret this because I know you're going to fuck with me."

"Well I wasn't, until you said something." I say and chuckle. "Now sit. I'm going to sit at your feet okay?"

Bo lays back into the couch and props her leg up on my shoulder, "That suits me just fine."

"Ready?" She nods and I turn the wheel that controls the vibration up to low. Bo looks down at me, never breaking her eye contract and rolls her hips around. I keep it on low for a while and then Bo starts to try to press herself into the vibration. "You want more?" I ask and kiss her calf.

Bo pushes her head into the back of the couch, "Fuck yes please."

I smirk to myself and turn the vibration all the way up making Bo scream out, before I turn it back down. This was going to be fun. "I'm wonder what would happen if I did this." I press one of the buttons and the vibration fluctuates by itself from medium to low to high. Bo grabs the end of the couch and bucks her hips moaning.

"Fuuuck you!" she says and chuckles.

I smirk and press another one of the buttons that builds from low to high. Bo doesn't seem to like this one very much. It brings you to the edge and then stops just as it gets really good. So far this was my favorite one.

Bo's legs were trembling and her eyes were the brightest blue I have ever seen when it comes to sex. "Lauren." her voice comes got shaky.

"Yes my dear?" I smirk and kiss my way to her lips. "What's wrong love?" I turn the panties on high and Bo drags her nails down my back, that was no doubt going to be a scar, I actually think she broke the skin. It didn't matter because it wasn't a painful thing really, it actually turned me on more which I figured was impossible at this point. I decide to sit the remote down next to Bo's leg and just leave it on high.

Bo arches up into me, "Fuuuck, fuck, Lo, please I, fuck." she stammers over her words, "Fuck me." she screams as her multi-orgasm fit begins. "Lo...your...fuck fuck fuck...fingers. Fuck me." she thrusts hard trying to find a way to get more contact or escape.

I lean down and kiss her neck, "Tell me." I whisper as I slide my fingers into my wife as she unravels completely underneath me.

Her eyes shoot open and she pulls my face to hers, "Feed me." she whispers before throwing her head back against the couch. I knew that this would be her undoing so I kiss my wife deeply and push my chi into her. She takes it wholeheartedly before she stops and stares into my eyes and clenches around my finger as she has the greatest orgasm that she possibly could. She doesn't call out my name or even moan, she just stiffens and screams. I use my free hand to slowly bring the vibrations down as Bo settles back down and she becomes more sensitive.

"Fuck." Bo sighs and relaxes into the couch as the vibrations stop and I slide my fingers out if her center.

I straddle Bo's lap and she raps her arms loosely around my waist, "Did I break you?" I chuckle and lay my head on her shoulder.

"I think it's safe to say you did." she sighs. "I doubt I'll be able to walk."

I giggle and kiss her neck, "I'll carry you."

"Clothes first. Carrying second."

**Bo**

After Lauren completely sexed me out and helped me back up to the room we lay in bed cuddling one another. There was a plan that needed to be made on what to do about her father. No matter what happened, of I have to I will kill him. He will not hurt my family.

**A/N Hey guys! It's a short chapter I know, I just wanted some sexy times before the big battle to come. I'm going to put a few more chapters up until this will be done. I'm gonna start a new AU once I finish. My mind has been in overdrive for like a week. Anyways you guys are amazing keep up the reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

"That's not what I asked you mom I asked you if you know about this?" I yell as I pace around my mothers hotel room. After we found out that my father is the one who has been trying to kidnap my little girl I was ready for some answer and I'll be damned if anybody gets in my way.

"I'm telling you Lo-bug I dot know what you are talking about." my mother says innocently, looking from me to Bo to Kenzi like we were interrogating her.

"She's lying." Bo says, standing up from the chair she was sitting in across the room. "She knows exactly what's going on." Bo walks up behind me and reads my mothers expression. "The only time she isn't looking at us like she's commited a crime is when isn't lying."

My mother looks from Bo to me, "What are you talking about? I really don't know anything." she says chuckling nervously.

Kenzi comes up behind Bo and shakes her head, "You're trying to pull a fast one over us. Newsflash lady, your poker face sucks serious balls!" she walks to my mother standing arms length away from her. "You can't con a con so unless you want a pissed protective succubus all over your ass I suggest you start talkin. And fast." Kenzi raises a challenging eyebrow and places her hands on her hips. "Totally you choice."

Bo raises an eyebrow and my mother looks at me again with a terrible shock face. "Lauren are you really going to believe them?" she scoffs and flips some fading blonde hair out of her face. "Over your own mother?"

I look at Kenzi then Bo then back at my mother, "Considering the way my life is playing out right now, yes."

Mom shakes her head, "I'm not telling because there's nothing to tell." she spits through cleated teeth.

I look at Bo and raise an eyebrow, "Babe?"

My wife smirks at my idea and walks to my mother and Kenzi, gently moving Kenzi out if the way. "Elizabeth how much do you know about succubi?"

Mother looks at her confused, "Not very much why?"

Bo shrugs, "Just wondering." Bo lightly runs her hand down my mothers face sending some of her powers through her. Of course my mother turns to putty in her hands and does a goofy smirk, "Elizabeth, what is your husband planning to do with my daughter?"

Mother giggles and shakes her head, "I can't tell. Peter will be very angry."

Bo smiles her million dollar smile, "But you can tell me can't you? You can trust me." she says, her voice like velvet.

"If I tell then you can't tell anyone okay?" she giggles again trying to hug Bo.

Bo takes a step back and grabs mother's hand, "I won't tell I promise."

"Doc am I the only one feeling the hypnosis too?" Kenzi asks as she shakes her head to clear her thoughts.

I was watching Bo as she did amazing work on my mother. Bo really was an amazing creature in every way and seeing her in succubus mode really made my skin burn. "I think it only works like that on humans. I'm fine." I glance at Kenzi, she has her eyes closed and is swaying slightly with a goofy grin. "Kenzi go wait in the hallway." I say gently and place a hand on her shoulder.

She sighs, "But her voice it's like..." she whispers.

I turn her around and walk her to and out the door, "Like velvet I know." I close the door and walk back over to Bo and my mother.

Bo turns to me, "I can't get it out of her. I'm going to have to feed a bit from her."

"You want to feed from my mother?" I ask surprised and appalled at the same time.

Bo rolls her eyes, "No Lo I don't want to feed from your mother, my touch isn't getting me anywhere and if I up the dosage anymore she's gonna be all 'I'm on love with Bo.' and then your dad will know we were here."

I nod. "You're right." I look at my mother then Bo, "But if you kiss her you are dead succubus."

"Babe if I wanted your mom I would've said so." she smirks, "Plus she not my type, I go for perky petite blondes with a nack for being a nerd and has a really nice ass." she winks at me.

I blush and chuckle, "Too bad I don't look like that I thought I might actually have a chance." I walk and stand next to her.

"You'll do." she says and winks again before turning back to my mother. "Elizabeth have you decided?"

My mother puts her hand over Bo's, "I can't. I'll get in trouble Bo, I don't want that."

Bo looks at me and I nod. She leans in slowly and hovers over my mothers face before slowly sucking at her chi. She doesn't take much, she just takes enough to make her melt more. "Can you tell me now?" Bo asks, her voice smooth and low.

Mother giggles and wraps her arms around Bo's waist, "He's going to make others like her. He wants what he couldn't get out of my Lo-bug when she was little...hybrids." she giggles again. "It's in the bone marrow and he's going to drain her cute little butt dry." she makes a sucking sound, "Then bye bye Charlotte. It's actually a brilliant plan."

Bo looks at me with the same shocked expression as me, "Um, Elizabeth?" she says turning back to my mother. "When is he going to do all of this?"

She shrugs and laughs, "He doesn't tell me all the details silly. He just wants me to get close to the family so that I can take her when no one is around."

"And you agreed to it?" I yell, my eyes blazing their grey color.

My mother snaps slightly out of her trance, "What are you doing?" she asks panicked looking at Bo and pushing her away. "Answer me." she says through clenched teeth.

"I'm done playing games." I say under my breath and walk to my mother my eyes still blazing.

"Lauren what's wrong with you?" she asks, very alarmed. "What has she done to you?"

I look down and then back at my mother with a sly smirk, "Nothing that I don't highly enjoy." I wink and lay my hand on her bare arm.

Mother flinches and tries to pull away, "Let go." she says weakly.

"You will forget that we were here. You haven't seen us since before today. You will not tell father anything that has happened here." I say my voice booming and the walls shaking from my power.

Mother nods with a vacant expression, "I will not." she says and starts to sway.

I sit her in a chair, "Now go to sleep." I say powerfully and she does what I say. Doing that really takes a lot out of me.

"Lauren?" Bo says with caution.

I squeeze my eyes shut until I feel that they fad to their original hazel color. "I'm fine lets just get out of here." I say in a huff and walk past her quickly into the hallway.

"Everything okay doc?" Kenzi asks standing up from the floor.

"Lets just go." I say and keep walking. I'm tired of waiting, it's time to actually do something.

**Bo**

Lately Lauren has been more on edge than I've ever seen her. Usually she's pretty composed it with all of the drama going on with Charlotte she's just biting peoples heads off left and right. Kenzi seemed to notice too because she was keeping her quirky comments to a minimum. I was worried about my wife because she could lose herself inside of her own anger and I didn't want that to happen because once you go to the darkness you can't really fight it off.

"Hey what's with Hotpants?" Kenzi asks me in a hushed whisper as we make our way to the car. "I feel like if I sigh the wrong way she'll bite my head off my pretty little shoulders."

I shrug, "It's probably all of the stuff with Charlotte. I'm actually really surprised. I'm usually the one acting that way."

"Yeah but now you're all logical and docs all die bitch die!" Kenzi says a little to loud.

"Are you two gonna whisper about me or just speak out loud." Lauren spits as we get into my old camaro.

"Psh, Hotlants no one was talkin bout you babe." Kenzi says and throws me a told you so glance.

"Yeah babe. Maybe we should just take a little..." I didn't even get my sentence out before Lauren snapped and looked at me with blazing grey eyes.

"You finish that sentence Bo Lewis and you'll wish you didn't." she says through clenched teeth. Something was wrong with my Lauren, something was really wrong.

I bring my hand up cautiously and caress my wife's silky soft cheek and she closes her eyes as she leans into my touch."Lo, baby are you feeling alright?"

Lauren sighs heavily and puts her hand over mine, "Yeah. I guess I'm just in edge."

"You think?" Kenzi mumbles and I shoot her a 'you're so not helping' look.

"Let's go back to Charlotte okay?" I suggest and Lauren nods. "Do you want me to drive?"

She kisses my palm and shakes her head. "No it's the only thing keeping me from destroying this whole hotel with my mother in it." she's sighs heavily and starts the car before driving us to the Dal. I really wanted to spend some time with my little girl. It seemed like she was slowly fading into a figment of my imagination and any second I would open my eyes and she would be gone. I wish I could just scoop my family up and run, but that wouldn't solve anything. The Fae and all of there shit would always find us no matter where we were.

**Lauren's Childhood Home  
**  
"You stupid stupid man." spits at his empty handed messenger. "You were supposed to get the girl and bring her to me!" he slams his fist in the desk. "Where is she?!"

The man cringes in fear, "Your daughter and her wife, they aren't what they seem sir. She's not human."

"Duh she's not human she's a succubus you idiot."

"Not the succubus sir, your daughter."

**Lauren**

Something was wrong with me. I couldn't really tell what is was but there was an imbalance somewhere within me that was making me terribly unstable. It was like a darkness or something always lurking in the shadows, always trying to break free. I could take some tests and talk to Trick about it. One of them would be able to answer my questions.

"Mommies!" Charlotte squeals and runs to us as we walk into the Dal.

"Hello mommy's angel!" Bo says softly as she scoops our daughter into her arms, squeezing her like she was going to disappear. "What have you been doing since we left?"

"I learned a new trick from Gram." she says proudly and points to Bo's mother as she walks back into the room with a slight smile on her face.

"Really neicey what did you learn?" Kenzi asks walking from behind me and over to my wife and child. Charlotte holds up a finger to shut Kenzi up and looks at me and tilts her head slightly. "Bo I know your kid did not just..."

"Sssh auntie." Charlotte says still holding up her little finger.

Bo looks at me and then back at Charlotte's face as she concentrates on something. "What is it monkey?"

Charlotte sighs heavily and brushes her hair out of her face, "Mama. There's something wrong with mama."

"What?" I ask shocked.

My daughter just nods, "The darkness wants her."

Trick drops the tray if glasses he was holding. "What, what did she just say?"

"The darkness Grampa." Charlotte repeats in a 'duh' tone and rolls her eyes in a very Bo like manner.

Bo looks at me again and then back at Charlotte, "Um, monkey baby what are you taking about?"

"The dawning." Aoife whispers to herself.

"No no, that can't happen to me. I became Fae I wasn't originally Fae."

Aoife nods, "That may be say pumpkin but it's there. You have black spots in your aura." she walks over to me, analyzing me intently. "Have you battling with the angry inside you? Like contemplating whether or not you should just set something on fire or just walk away calmly?"

I furrow my brow and look from Bo to Kenzi, who is drinking a beer and nodding her head at everything Aoife says. "I mean, I guess I have. I just thought it was because of all the stress." The realization sets in that I was acting similar to Bo when she told me about her dawning period.

"Lauren I believe she's right." Tricks says from behind the bar. "I can look in my books to see if it's a possibility."

Kenzi scoffs and motions to Bo and I, "Since when are these two what those books say should happen?"

"You have a point." Trick says.

"C'mon old man I'll help you look." Aoife says with a easy smile and follows Trick downstairs.

Charlotte tugs on Bo's long brown hair, "Mommy what's a drawning?"

Bo chuckles and shifts Charlotte to her other hip, "Dawning sweetheart. It's like puberty."

Charlotte makes a confused face looking like the spitting image of Bo. "What is that?"

"You sound like Mama Lo with all those questions kid." Bo says and kisses Charlotte's face.

"Mama?" Charlotte calls.

"Yes my darling?" I say and walk over to her and Bo, softly placing my arms around them both.

"Are you okay?" Charlotte asks and I feel her try to get into my head.

"Monkey." Bo warned when she felt what she was trying to do.

Charlotte reaches out to cups my cheek, "It will be okay mama, like you say 'control and demermanation'." she smiles proudly at me.

I kiss her on her forehead and cheeks with a chuckle at her bad grammar, "How did you become such a wise girl?"

Charlotte shrugs, "I think it's cause I'm a stuckunus like you and mommy so I have smarts." she makes her usual succubus face and sound.

"What about me kid? Haven't I taught you anything?" Kenzi says offended as she walks over to us.

"Where's your bracelet?" Charlotte asks with a smirk.

"What are you..." Kenzi hold up her wrist and gasps before she looks up at Charlotte who is holding her matching charm bracelet she had bought for when Charlotte was born. "You sneaky thing you." Kenzi says and pokes Charlotte's nose.

We all laugh a little when Charlotte moves the bracelet so Kenzi couldn't get to it, "Monkey give your auntie you bracelet back." I say with a chuckle and take her from Bo's arms into mine.

Charlotte giggles and hands Kenzi her bracelet. "Mommies can we eat pizza and get shit faced like auntie?"

Bo and I gasp, "Charlotte Elizabeth Lewis we do not use that kind of language!" I say with a stern look.

"But auntie says it all the time." she points out defensively.

I scold Kenzi and Bo pinches her arm, "Kenzi you gotta watch what you say around her." I say.

"Ouch succubus." she says and rubs her arm where her bestfriend just pinched her. "Sorry doc it slips."

I roll my eyes at her and turn my attention back to my daughter, "How would you like to sleep with the best mommies in the world tonight?"

Charlotte gasps, "Ellen and Porcia had a baby?" she says surprised and winks at her auntie, Kenzi no doubt telling her the joke.

Bo pokes Charlotte's noes. "Just for that you can sleep with Kenzi the snoring monster."

She wraps her little arms around my neck and kisses my cheek, "I was only kidding mama. You are the bestest mommies."

I smile widely and hug her tighter, "Remember that when we have to start grounding you." I chuckle and she lets me go. "Now let's go home?"

"Home home home!" Charlotte chants and claps her hands.

"Calm down kiddo or you won't get any ice cream." Bo says and kisses my cheek before whisper in my ear. "I'll take care of you tonight . It'll take the edge off."

"Hey no whispering!" Charlotte shouts as I blush beet red.

"Get used to is kid." Kenzi says and leads the way out of the Dal. I would probably get a call from Trick first thing in the morning about the dawning and the possibility of me going through it. One thing I did know was that I'm going to put every other thought besides enjoying the time with my family on the back burner. If I focused too much on the bad I would miss the good and I don't want that.

**Elizabeth's Hotel Room**

"She was here!" Peter Lewis yells when he finds his wife sleeping in a chair with a book in her lap. "Elizabeth wake the hell up." he says and smacks her shoulder.

This action startles Elizabeth and she shoots up looking around groggily. "Peter? I thought I was coming to you?"

"She was her wasn't she?" he asks through clenched teeth as he paces.

Elizabeth stands up and looks at him confused, "Peter I've been the only one here all day what are you talking about?"

"That bitch succubus and Lauren! What else would I be talking about, Jesus!?" Peter Lewis was the definition of livid at this very moment. Elizabeth was actually afraid that he would do something to her for not knowing what he was talking about.

"Peter," Elizabeth begins and stops Peter from pacing. "no one has been here except me. I was reading and I guess I feel asleep. I haven't seen Bo and Lauren since the Dal."

The older man grabs Elizabeth by the throat and squeezes just enough to make it difficult to breath. "You better not be lying to me or you'll regret it. Don't fuck with my plans Elizabeth."

Elizabeth tries to pry his hands from around her throat but he is too strong for her. "Peter, Peter you're hurting me." she chokes out gasping for air.

pushes her back into the chair and lets go of her throat. "You better be glad that's the only thing that I'm hurting." He clears his throat and adjusts his tie. "Tomorrow you will go and see them, tell them that you want to go to a dinner."

"Where?"

"Somewhere secluded. Don't let them bring the girl. I'll have some men move in while you distract them." he chuckles darkly. "She's not getting away from me this time."

Elizabeth nods and goes I her hotel door to open it for Peter, "What time should I make the dinner?"

"Eight." he says and kisses Elizabeth's forehead.

Peter and Elizabeth and had long ago gotten a divorce but he said if she tried to run from him she would have her family secrets spilled so quick her head would spin. she promised her full servitude in exchange for secrecy. she wasn't happy with the arrangement but it was what she had to do to keep her family safe. It wasn't what she wanted for her life and she surely didn't want to ruin her daughter's family.

She looks in the mirror and her gray streaked hair and wrinkles with a sigh. She would have to tell Lauren. And soon.


	16. Chapter 16

"Mommies where are you going?" Charlottle asks Lauren and I as we strap ourselves with serval daggers and crossbows.

Lauren stoops down in front of our little girl once her crossbow is secure on her back so that they are eye level, "The bad people, remember them?" she asks and Charlotte nods. "Well we have to make sure they don't come back for you." Lauren says and rubs down some of her soft tangles hair before planting a soft kiss on the crown of her head.

I tighten my thigh hoisted dagger and kneel next to Lauren, "We have to make sure they don't come and get you."

Charlotte furrows her brow in a very Lauren like way her brown eyes studying both if us intently, "Are you going to beat them up?"

"Yeah kid we're gonna show em something serious." Kenzi says from behind us, causing us to turn to the door. Of dressed in her own battle decor in her way that was simply Kenzi.

"But that's mean." Charlotte says and folds her arms across her chest with a huff.

"Well we don't want them coming after you again monkey. There's nothing else we can do." I say and glance at Lauren for further assistance.

Lauren rubs Charlotte's shoulder and tries to make her understand, "How about we try and talk to them first? Would that be better?"

"Like the good cop in Auntie's movies?" she asks, seeming to like this plan a lot better than the original.

Lauren nods, "Exactly."

"Are you okay with that sweetheart?" I ask her Charlotte with raised eyebrows.

Charlotte comes over to me and runs her little hands through my hair dark, "Don't go stuckunus on them mom." she says innocently. "It's scary."

I chuckle and pick her up in my arms. "I'll do my best monkey."

Lauren stands up and rubs Charlotte's back, "You have to stay with Papa Trick okay?"

Charlotte reaches out and hugs Lauren, who is fighting back tears, "I love you mommies. So much." she whispers softly.

Lauren pulls her into her arms and kisses her head, "Don't think that." she says and I immediately know what she meant. Our kid was too smart for her own good. "This isn't good bye. This is just see you later."

Kenzi walks up next to me, both of us on the brim of tears, "Yeah neicey, in a few hours we'll be back eating Chinese and watching movies just like usual."

My little girl untangles herself from my wife's hair, "Russian swear?" she asks Kenzi and holds out her little pinky, her face in a serious hard line.

Kenzi gladly takes it and they both kiss their hands, "I promise." she says thickly and kisses Charlotte's forehead.

"Okay ladies you ready?" Trick asks walking in the room to see us hundred around Charlotte.

"Papa Trick, tell them that everything will be fine." Charlotte says and reaches down for him. Lauren sets her down so she could go to great great grandfather.

Trick looks up at Lauren and I, wearing the same unsure look as we were. "Everything will be fine." he says with a smile, reassuring Charlotte and rubbing her back. "Now give your mothers a kiss so they can go be super heroes." he says with a chuckle.

I lean down and kiss her all over we face, "Ew gross mom." she says wiping her face. "You don't have to drool on me."

We all laugh and I kiss her one more time, "Who's my pretty girl?" I ask with a teary smile.

"Me!" Charlotte shouts and hugs around my neck. I clench my jaw and hug her back tightly, not really sure if I would see her again. Lauren and I lock eyes for a second and she mouths 'I love you.' to me and I have to fight harder to keep the tears from falling.

"Hey what about us?" Kenzi says pointing from her to Lauren, sounding offended.

Charlotte quickly lets go of me and runs over to Lauren and Kenzi, trying to hug the both at once. "I love you succunerd." Kenzi says and ruffles her hair.

Charlottle pushes her away and smooths her curls down, "My hair!" she squeals.

Lauren laughs and kneels down again giving our daughter kisses. I look at the three of the most important girls in my life and embed the image of them into my mind, I needed something to get me through this if something happened to me or even them.

There's a knock on the door frame and Hale appears, "Times ticking hot mamas, we need to get a move on."

"Promise me." I start and look down and my grandfather but he raises a hand and stops me.

"I know Bo. I promise." He says with a reassuring smile and pats my arm. "Go get em kid." He says with a chuckle and Charlotte joins him at his side.

I look back at Lauren and Kenzi with a nod and start to walk outside of the room. I tried my hardest to keep my tears in. It was hard enough know that Charlotte would be scared by the people coming to take her but now if none of her family returned from their mission then she would really be scared. She no doubt had my temper and that alone isn't a good thing for a succubus.

Lauren, Kenzi, and I walk through the compound until we get to a black SUV with Hale and Aofie leaning casually against it. "Wasn't going to let you have all the fun pumpkin." Aoife says with a wink.

I chuckle and give her a quick hug, "Of course not."

"Well let's get going. This is already hard enough." Lauren says with a sigh and I wrap a supportive arm around her shoulders.

Kenzi nods in agreement. "I can't handle all these emo feels. Let's get this over with." she says and climbs into the back seat of the oversized truck.

Hale and Aoife follow her, Hale driving and mom in the passenger seat, "Mommies!" we hear Charlotte scream as we are about to take our place in the truck.

Both Lauren and I turn to find Charlotte running towards us frantically with Trick chasing behind her. "Charlotte? Honey what are you doing?" Lauren asks with a chuckle when our daughter gets to us.

Charlotte pulls out the amulet Aoife have her when she was born and placed it gently in Lauren's hands. "This will help." she says and kisses her on the cheek before running back to Trick, who was just watching the scene play out.

Lauren looks up at me with questioning eyes and I shrug, "She's a smart girl, I'm sure they mean something." I say and help Lauren into the SUV. "Lets just hope it helps us when we need it." I murmur to myself and settle into the seat. I had a bad feeling about this.

**Lewis Estate**

"Liz, I need you to let the guards know we are going to have visitors." Peter Lewis says with a dark smirk as he plays with the pencils in the cup in his desk. "Our little girl is coming home."

Elizabeth walks up the her husband and stares at him hard. "How can you do this? To Lauren of all people?" She yells. This wasn't the man she married. The man she married wouldn't hurt a hair on his previous Lauren's head. He guarded Lauren like she was a piece of China. Maybe Elizabeth misread is actual intentions. He had said himself that he has know Lauren's destiny since before she was born. It just didn't make sense to her. Why protect Lauren if he was just going to kill her and her family anyway?

Peter takes a tentative step towards his wife before smacking his hand hard across her face, leaving a red hand print in its wake. He straightens his tie and jacket as Elizabeth glares at him with her hand placed over the stinging spot on her face. "Now, if you're done questioning me, go tell the guards we will be having visitors."

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asks in disgust and storms away.

Peter shakes his head with a dark chuckle, "The man who is going to end this mess.

**Lauren**

We were heading to my childhood home and I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't scared out of my mind. That was the house where all of my problems seemed to originated. The way I was now, the reason I'm so closed off. It all started in that house. Of course mother and father loved me dearly but they had a different way of showing it. Mother would just smile or hug me, showing very little affection unless we were around family or friends. She always loved that I liked the books she had in the family library, but the real reason wasn't only interest, reading was my escape. Beyond the bindings of those books as a whole new world of knowledge and purest discovery. It was something I craved. Something I needed.

Unlike mom, my father would just buy me things to show his affection. He was a strict parent and it was hard to actually please him. I might not have been the best daughter but I tried my hardest. Father would tell me that you had to earn affection in our house, it wasn't just handed to you. That's how I grew up. They would tell me how to act and when to act it out. First I was controlled my whole life my parents then shortly after I was controlled by the Fae. The only real freedoms I had was with Bo. She took me away from it all. Took it all away from me.

I wasn't sure if I was ready to have to possibly kill my father right now but I knew that as soon as I saw his face the memories of his shitty affection and kidnapping my daughter would resurface. I for one wasn't going to hold anything back. If I wanted to make my point clear I would. I wasn't going to play nice anymore, I am done playing nice.

"Lo?" I hear Bo's soft concerned voice pull me out of my thoughts.

I tear my gaze away from the window and look at her. "I'm okay, just remembering." I whisper and return my gaze out of the window.

She was about to ask a question when Hale spoke up, "Okay ladies, here we are," her pointed out of Aoife's window. "The Lewis Family Estate."

We all look out of the window and I'm hit with a brick of emotion making my eyes flare up. This wasn't going to be fun at all.

**Peter Lewis's Study**

"Come on Lauren, I know you can do it. I just need you to get you and the succubus inside the house." he chuckles darkly and props his feet up on the desk while lighting a cigar. "The sweet feeling of being the bad guy."

**Bo**

Lauren was on edge the whole way here. Any time I would try to comfort her she would shrug me off or ignore me all together. I knew this was going to be hard for her. I knew that, but she doesn't have to put the doctor mood on and shut me out. We promised not to do that the day we got married. I sigh heavily when I look at Lauren and her eyes are glowing with emotion. I really wished I would help.

"Don't worry BoBo, she'll be okay." Kenzi says and pats my thigh bringing me out of my thoughts. "She's just being old Lauren." she says with a shrug and I chuckle. Kenzi was right. Old Lauren would shut everybody else out so she could protect herself. It was a defensive thing.

"Hale stop here." Lauren says abruptly and he brings the tuck to a stop.

"Doc, I don't think it's such a good idea to stop in the middle of a mission." Kenzi says and rolls her eyes.

"She's right Lauren." Aoife says gently and turns to look at all of them.

Lauren sighs heavily, "There's a trail I made when I was younger to get away." she points in a general direction. "It leads to the back of the house and through the kitchen. It's the quickest and quietest way to get into the house undetected."

I nod and opened my door, "Lets go."

"Hale you find somewhere to hide this clunker and meet us in there." Kenzi says as she and Lauren exist the truck.

"You dolls go ahead, I have a grand entrance to make." Aofie smiles slyly and starts to walk off.

"Mom we don't have time." I say, slightly annoyed and roll my eyes.

Mom chuckles slightly, "Honey, the bastard tried to hurt my family." she starts walking away again. "Nobody hurts my family."

We all stand there and watch my mother disappear, "Drama queen." Kenzi sings and light pushes Lauren's shoulder. "Come on Hotpants, show us the way."

Lauren nods and starts walking in front of us, seemingly ignoring my presence. I was starting to feel like she was ignoring me on purpose. "No I'm not. I'm just trying to focus, as should you." Lauren says over her shoulder still leading the way. and Kenzi looks at me in confusion.

"Don't ask Kenzi."

**Light Fae Compound**

"Papa Trick, do you think mama Lo would care if I looked at her old notes?" Charlotte asks as she swings her feet in a chair as Trick fixes her lunch.

He chuckles and slides a sand which across the table to her, "No angel I don't think she would."

Charlotte beams, "Good, because I can save all the Fae." she says, her voice caring a deep echoey undertone.

This startled Trick slightly and he cleared his throat. "What do you mean Charlotte?"

The little girl smiles her Bo smile, "Mama's formulas are the key, I can make a sequence to save the Fae from the bad man."

Trick just stares at her, "This can't be good." he mumbles.

"I need the wolf too." She says and hops off of the chair. "He will be the catalyst." she says, her voice booming around them and she runs out of the room and down the hall.

"This is definitely not good." he says to himself and runs after the little ball of energy. If what Charlotte was saying was true then the prophecy was right, the Fae were all about to change. 

**_A/N: I know, short chapter, my birthday just pasted and I had a few things to do. I fully intend on finishing this story along with You're Just A Student. I'm just an emotional mess right now so please be patient with me. As always, you guys are amazing._**


End file.
